Safety in Deadly Arms
by angelic memories
Summary: Kagome travels back and forth through the well even after the final battle with Naraku. One fateful night she encounters a certain beast in a heated rage. Her saviour is just as dangerous.
1. Crimsoneyed

Hey everyone,

I had this story saved from a few weeks ago a couple of months actually. I wanted to work on my lemon skills and thought I should make a story, at least a one-shot, to practice. So if you don't like lemons then don't read...

Otherwise, enjoy!!

*************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I didn't create Inuyasha or Sesshomaru (tear) therefore they are not my property and I make no money from them. The only thing that I created was this plotline...

*************************************************************************************

**Crimson-eyed**

She ran swiftly over the beaten path twisting and twining around the trees. Her only focus was to get away from the savage beast that hot on her tail like a dog pursuing a piece of raw bloody meat. Not shocking since he was pretty close to a dog. She was the meat. Her thoughts were a void of confusion as she continued through the dense foliage not noticing that the forest seemed to part for her as her legs carried her as fast as possible from the beast tracking her. She leaped gracefully, something that over a fallen tree and placed a barrier up as another obstacle that would hopefully slow down her persistent pursuer. She was going to have to apologize to him when he woke out of his trance in a couple of days she reminded herself as she heard a painful and angry snarl. For now though she had to her own safety to protect... as well as her innocence.

_Beat. Pound. Throb._

She thought her heart was battering its way out of her chest. For once in many years she was actually afraid. With Sango's warning she knew her young innocent human body wouldn't be able to make it through one night with a raging beast in control during heat...

Kagome had long since vanquished Naraku from the lands and completed the Shikon-no-Tama only to wish it away, ridding the world of its existence. She had completed school and was working on an apprenticeship to become a chef. The well still work for some reason. Her grandfather's wise words before he past a year ago was that there was something that she had to complete in this era still. Kagome took the information and piled it to the back of her mind with the rest of the things he told her. With the Bone Eater's Well still in commission she continued to make weekend visits to her friends in the past; attempting to keep contact with them for as long as the great force in charge of her time travel would allow. Nevertheless, things had become hectic and she had forgotten what time of month, let alone what time of year, it was. Most canines experienced heat in the spring and being that as it may the miko didn't think about what might await for her as she passed through the well that particular night.

Her job had kept her away all day and so she felt sorry that she would have to make Shippo wait any longer to see his 'okaa-san' so she tumbled through the blue light in hopes that she would make it to the village before he dosed off for the night. But as the fickle finger of fate would have it she was confronted by none other than Koga the wolf prince who had yet to understand that she wasn't interested in becoming his woman. Actually she wasn't attracted to Koga or Inuyasha for that matter. The half inu and her were had finally gone out and after a couple kisses and six tense months they broke things off. Of course by now Kikyou had passed from this realm once again and Kagome received the rest of her soul. Sesshomaru had revived Kohaku for Sango and Miroku who were now happily married and awaiting the birth of their second child. Nonetheless, Inuyasha had taken to becoming Kagome's protector. Any male, past or future, who came to Kagome needed to be accepted by the inu first. This, shockingly, was accepted by the woman who first of all didn't want men asking for her hand and second understood it was his instinct as her alpha and an inu that drove him to be so damn protective.

_Gasp. Pant. Breathe._

Her lungs ached for a break and each intake of air was painful and sharp like daggers. This sting carried through her every muscle. She wasn't even sure how long she had been running but she was grateful for her powers and for Koga's lack of the jewel shards in his legs.

For some reason Inuyasha didn't meet her at the well, and he apparently didn't hear her scream. In fact she wondered if anyone had heard her scream. The little miko pushed on though. Her legs aching from the run, she found she wasn't in the same shape as she had been when she was travelling nearly every day. Her sides cramped, she needed more oxygen to her lungs, her breathing and heart rate could not increase further as she felt the heavy pounding in her chest, and she wanted something to drink. She stumbled over branches and twigs littering her path before falling past the line of trees into a clearing. With her balance unstable she tumbled to the field. Cursing under her breath, well more in her mind because talking was too much at the moment, for lost time the woman quickly climbed to her feet and didn't notice the figure that had moved in her front of her path. Instead her head turned to look over her should just as she bumped into the solid, firm wall. More than a little daze the miko stepped back with every intention of casting a barrier around her but her eyes locked onto not red but gold. Shaking her head to rid the thought out of her mind her gaze refocused on the spot to realize that she wasn't imagining it. There before her stood Inuyasha's hated half-brother.

_Beat._

Silver hair flowed like a silk river down his back glowing in the light of the night. His pale skin looked ghostly white under the moonlight. His golden eyes glared cold and dangerous with no emotion to be seen. His tall figure was dressed in his usual crisp, white silk hakamas matching the white haori which had patterns of red sakura blossoms along his sleeves. His black bone plated armour tied tightly across his chest while the familiar spikes curve over his left shoulder and his white, fluffy pelt mirror this action on his opposite shoulder. The blue and yellow obi around his waist was tied in an elaborate knot, the ends dangling down towards mid-calf.

She didn't notice the nearby fire as the source of the flickering orange light that crawled over half his figure creating an eerie glowing and leaving the rest of him in the shadows. Adorning his high cheek bones were magenta strips matching the eye shadow-like lines that streaked across his upper eye lids. A blue crescent moon was the symbol of his power family history. The picture of mystery surrounding the male would, on any other given day, have had her holding her breath. Secretly the miko admitted that the oldest inu brother was definitely the model of the perfect man, appearance wise at least. But her feelings were pushed away from her mind anytime they popped up. She reasoned that this was just a crush and his personality was something that reminded her she would never be able to get along with him even with the friendliness he sometimes showed. Lately she had seen a few things change. He didn't growl as much at her, and she was hearing his voice more and more. It didn't take too long in learning what certain attitudes of his meant what. How to decipher is famous 'hn' and the curious yet still impassive glares and looks she gave him where things she paid close attention to. In fact the inu seemed fascinated in studying her and when he learnt that she was educated they began to debate about a few topics during her longer stays with the taiyoukai's pack. Sesshomaru won of course, even with his few words. But these personality was never seen if Inuyasha was around or anyone else for that matter, other than for the three beings he traveled with.

Yes, the inu brothers still fought, but it seemed that Sesshomaru was taking it easy on the hanyou and after a few moments the older of the two would walk away with some sort of remark. The young girl Rin who usually accompanied her lord on his patrols would and the miko had long since grown use to bumping into the group occasionally and became quick friends with the young girl. Due to this Inuyasha had allowed the little miko to make occasional visits with the inu's pack. This was much to Kagome insisting. Although she knew Sesshomaru would fight it she knew at the same time he would eventually give in. Just like Kagome, Sesshomaru knew that Rin needed a human woman around to learn from. She was growing and there were things that had to be explained to her. Things that were most inappropriate for a male to tell a young girl.

_Gasp._

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned vaguely but a howl behind her reminded her of the current predicament that she was in."Ah!" she jumped and attempted to dash to her right to rush pass the inu.

Said Taiyoukai side stepped forcing the miko to stop. His eyebrow arched in a perfect curve almost curiously. It was his way of asking her something without actually voicing the question.

_Pound._

"Please Sesshomaru," she huffed out, slightly thankful for the few seconds of air to pass through her lungs but regretting that she had stopped and lost so much ground between her and her predator. "He's after me," she panted still calming her breathing.

"The wolf prince," the inu stated casually, "is in heat."

"Hai, I know," she replied a little annoyed that he would state something so obvious.

"Do you need assistance miko?"

Kagome didn't get to show the emotion on her face but she was utterly shocked of the offer. She had enough strength to shake her head though.

_Pant._

"No, no, of course not," she stumbled over her words waving her hands as if to direct the topic away. However another snarl a little closer than before had her quickly changing her mind. "Please," she whispered.

"Hn," a familiar sound that the inu was accustom to.

The miko noticed a mischievous glow that sparkled vaguely before vanishing.

"Don't kill him please," she pleaded, not bothering to question the inu's actions until she was certain she was safe.

"Jaken take Rin to the Citadel," the taiyoukai ordered.

_Throb._

The toad bowed as graceful as a kappa could and stirred the sleeping child to mount on the two headed dragon before it took off into the sky. Just as the miko watched the figures fly away something growled behind her. Pivoting on her feet the woman gulped. Lightly stepping back the woman found herself behind the inu whom she was depending on.

In front of her Koga's usual personality was completely consumed by his beast. Brown furs were a little scorched probably from the many barriers that the miko had used to shield her innocent body from his raging need to rut. His high ponytail was regularly a sleek length down his back with not a hair out of place. However he resembled someone who had rolled around the ground for some time. There was dirt on his pale skin and many imperfections in his attire. A growl echoed through the surroundings when his red eyes landed on another male.

"Mine," he snarled viciously taking a leap to the inu.

"Pathetic," the taiyoukai replied in a bored tone.

It was a disgrace that someone of such high status was unable to tame his beast. With a faint smirk tucked in the corner of his mouth Sesshomaru dodged the attack. Koga landed into the field, gaining a mouth full of dirt, and before he climbed to his feet the taiyoukai turned to the miko.

"Run," he said not exactly telling her the reason why it was he wished for this. He let her assume it was to gain ground between the ookami and her so she would be able to escape.

Automatically she turned on her feet, while enclosing a barrier around herself to cover her scent and aura in hopes that this would help get away and slapping herself mentally for not thinking about it sooner. For a few minutes she could hear the snarling, howling, growling, and roaring behind her. But after ten to fifteen minutes of running, either the fighting had come to a halt or she was too far away to hear. A small stream trickling nearby reminded her that she desperately needed a drink to quench her thirst and parched throat. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't lose and he always kept his word therefore she concluded that she had enough time to grab a drink.

_Breathe._

However, locating the stream was a little more difficult that she had assumed. It took a few minutes to come to the small clearing where the small brook, only a foot deep and a couple feet wide. It rushed around smooth boulders and a random tree before disappearing around the line of trees that fenced the clearing off from the forest. The most unique thing about the area was the curtain of vines that draped around most of the area giving off a sort of privacy. However, the miko took no notice, her plan was to grab a quick drink before heading back to the village where she could see get some rest for her aching muscles. She kneeled before the creek and cupped her hands to pool the clear, cool, liquid. A vague reflection formed in the small brook, even with the insignificant amount of light that filtered through to the clearing. Kagome dropped the fluid that would have soothed her dry throat and whipped around to greet the creature that had silently snuck up on her. But she sighed in relief when said beast was merely Sesshomaru with a look of insignificance swathed in his every feature. The woman had long since lost her fear for the being so thought nothing of the usual disposition he was showing here. She had also noticed numerous of times that he was the only youkai that she could never sense unless he wanted her to know he was there.

"Your power has grown miko," he voice was low and the slight breeze carried it away, barely making it to her ears.

"Not really, I haven't been practicing as much," she replied a little uneasy about the way the inu was staring at her.

"It was more difficult tracking you than usual," he admitted his eyes narrowing, suggesting he mind be annoyed but they crawled over her form keenly.

"I didn't expect you to follow me or I would have left some trail," she replied. "Is Koga okay?" she inquired after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about the ookami," he answered with growl, was that resentment she could pick up on?

"Um... Sesshomaru?" she felt that something was up and didn't know how to voice the question.

"Miko," he purred in riposte.

"Are you... I mean is there something... wrong?"

Although she was comfortable around him that didn't mean that she didn't fear for her life. She was well aware of his reputation and knew there were certain things that remained off limits in discussions.

"Your _run_ is quite impressive," he began empathizing that single word mysteriously, "keeping a way from the ookami for so long, manipulating this Sesshomaru into doing your bidding, and then giving my beast a hard time following your _delicious _scent."

He crooned with the last few words as his red-rimmed gaze devoured the female before him making the miko feel vulnerable.

"I-I-I did-didn't mean f-for you t-t-to feel..." but the miko was unable to finish.

Sesshomaru had stepped closer, intruding into her personal space and quickly pulling the woman into his chest with his arm, the one the miko had replaced for him with a spell, around her waist. He proceeded to lift her chin with a forefinger and thumb of his other hand to tilt her head upwards so he could seal her lips against his in a short kiss. The miko, perhaps uncertain, didn't response in the least. His beast sensed the woman's uneasiness, shock, confusion, and dare he say arousal as he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Sesshomaru?!" her eyes were wide as she attempting to push the large form away from her but he held her in place fiercely. "What are you doing? Did you hit your head when fighting with Koga?"

"This Sesshomaru accepts your confusion miko and will forgive your insult," his hissed in warning, "but don't presume to think such disrespect will be allowed in the future."

The taiyoukai stood back far enough to look into the sapphire eyes where he saw her questioning him but was not terrified like most female would be in her position. His beast could rip her apart if she refuse him, not that either of them what that, but she still stood her ground. When his gazed lowered slightly her full lips caught his attention. He growl lowly in thought of what he wanted to do to them, what he wanted them to do, what they would scream by the end of the night. Her dainty figure wasn't the thin stick of a figure she use to be. He assumed that she was able to eat comfortably now that the half breed wasn't pushing them to starvation and he like the little extra pounds filling out the luscious curves of her breast, belly, and hips. Her long, slender, smooth legs would feel like the finest silk beneath his fingertips he was certain. He wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist, in the crook of his arm, over his shoulder... in hopes of bringer to the brink of sanity. He had feel how soft and gentle her fingers were whenever she had touched him in the past. The night she gifted him with a new arm they worked wonders over his skin and that was all unintentional. Another vibration rumbled through his form as he focused on his task at hand. With luck he wouldn't have his beast picturing things any longer.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" she managed to ask.

"Is this Western Lord not a canine as well miko," he stated simply hoping that the miko would catch on.

The realization dawn in her eyes: Sesshomaru was in heat as well.

"The ookami is weak, too weak for a creature, such as you, who can outrun him with such ease."

Sesshomaru lowered his nose to the crook of the female's neck. Her scent wasn't foul like most humans. It was pleasant, filled with lilies and her small spark of arousal added a spice, a scent similar to cinnamon that left him wanting more.

"But shouldn't you go find a nice youkai female to rut with," she pointed out a little ill at ease as the inu nuzzled her.

"This Sesshomaru hasn't participated in such feeble acts in some time. There are no females out there whom have caught my attention. But you miko seem to have done just that," the inu stated in a matter of fact like tone. He pulled away from the woman once more to watch the reaction in her eyes.

"But I am human," she indicated rekindling her struggles to get free.

Sesshomaru held her arms in his tight grip, careful not to harm her, so she wouldn't run from him. The inu had to think about this. It was true that she was human but it didn't bother him for some reason. He wanted her, wanted to taste her, and wanted to make her scream his name into the night. He had longed to be the one to take her innocent since his heat had begun a couple days prior, but he wasn't a foolish pup who couldn't contain himself. He was able to control his beast in these situations unlike others. But when the miko had entered the clearing and the scene of the ookami following her, his instinct kicked in and he couldn't deny them what they wanted; to prove that he would be the victor in claiming the strong female. He would be her bed partner that night and no one would stop him for no one was strong enough to prevent him. Of course he knew the miko might take issue with this but with the hint of arousal in the air whenever he was around her in their previous meetings he was confident he could persuade her.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that fact," he whispered huskily noting the shiver that vibrated through the miko when he spoke, "as such I will take the utmost care with your fragile body."

"I-I can't... I've never..." she didn't know what she would use as an argument against the inu who could easily manipulate a situation to his liking.

Sesshomaru watched the woman turn her face away from him, probably in hopes for him not to see the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Do you not trust this Sesshomaru's skill," his breathe grazed her ear, and he could see the woman squeeze her eyes closed tightly trying to get hold of some control over the situation.

"I never said that," she replied still not looking at him.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will let you go if you give one good reason to," he offered, taking a hand from her arm to turn her face to his.

"You hate humans," she pointed out.

"Yet this Sesshomaru enjoys your company and has for some time," he retorted.

"You tried to kill me," she whispered with a tone that was unconvincing.

"Not for some time now. You wander between my pack and yours freely without fearing for your life," he remarked.

"I-I won't be any good," she was lost for words.

"You don't know that," he mumbled, "you have yet to be taught what it's like to be with any real male," he countered.

"I'm a miko," she thought she had him but she could see the smirk on his face and a glint of something in his golden eyes.

"Your body will only scream all that much more," he responded with a bit of a thrill and she realized lust filled his eyes. "You can't harm this Sesshomaru will your power and as our auras intertwine with our act it will bring a pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't want a mate."

"It is not my wish to be mated either miko," he replied with a slight annoyance. "Your responses grow weaker. Besides, did this Sesshomaru not take care of the wolf for you?"

He was not one who would usually use it but perhaps blackmail would help in making the female feel a little guilty.

"You did," she answered but there was a fire in her eyes.

Her thoughts were running wild through her head. Her mind replaying the images of him in some of the dreams she had. His kisses and caresses lingered even after she had woken. It wasn't helping that the entire time his voice, his soft touches, his dreamy eyes, and his short kiss had created a heat to pool between her legs. She was almost certain the inu could smell her arousal and eventually would use it against her.

"I won't let you think you blackmailed me into this," she fired back.

"This Sesshomaru never let such a thought cross his mind," he lied smoothly.

_Yeah right,_ she thought to herself before continuing, "I don't want to be a whore," she whispered her concern lowering her eyes.

"You are not selling yourself miko. Your act will be one of pleasure and should be enjoyed. You wouldn't want your first time to be with some weak man who would take his pleasure over your own would you."

The statement was something that reminded her of something her friends had told her once. She needed to be more spontaneous. She lived her life by a book and never let anything 'fun' every happen to herself. She needed to get laid they explained multiple times since she had graduated. Instead of caring for herself she worried more about the people around her. Looking confidently in the golden orbs studying her, she came to the conclusion: she wanted this. Her body innocently cried to be touch. In letting this occur she knew exactly what she was getting into. No one would get hurt because there were no feelings involve. This was lust, pleasure, desire, want, need. When this night was over things would progress to what they were and she could move on with her life.

_Besides, Sesshomaru has years of experience. So it would be in my best interest to take this once in a life time opportunity and learn from him. Right?_

"Don't tell anyone," she requested after a moment paused.

The taiyoukai growled, he would have agreed to whatever her terms were if only to have the opportunity to take her.

"This will be our little secret," his voice enclosed her in a heated embrace.

"Uh... can I get a drink first," she asked nervously.

The inu released his hold and took a step back. He hands tugged hidden ties release the armour fastening around his chest. He drew the heavy material over his head and dropped it on the ground where he stood. His feet orderly kicking off the black leather boots, which he neatly placed near the growing pile of possessions as he detached his pelt, strategically placed on the ground a few feet from his other things. Not once did his eyes leave the miko in front of him for signs that she might flee. But the woman remained calm and knelt down in her previous position beside the stream. Her beautiful full ripe lips sipped the cool liquid between her delicate hands greedily. She wiped the wetness around her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up to face the inu once more. She gasped in surprise when she saw he had wasted no time in losing his clothing. His hand were working the knot in the elaborate yellow tie around his waist, he let it flutter from his hands to his other belongings. Next he shed his haori, Kagome took a sharp breath in as she watched the male strip, the short jacket fell flat on the ground over the white pelt. The miko's face flushed with heat as he slipped off his hapi undercoat, which was added to the heap to his left whereas the other two objects were on his right.

"Uh I don't suppose I could change my mind," she whispered trying to hide the awe as she devoured his flawless form with her eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled; he was well aware what most females thought of his masculine form. It boosted his ego to know that this unique woman, who was so different from most, was no exemption to this fact.

"Now why would you want to do something like that my little miko," he replied stepping towards her ogling his prey.

Kagome shuddered at the sheer sound of his deep voice carving its way to drown her and she had to pry her eyes away forcefully from the chiselled chest of the male faultlessness. It wasn't fair that just looking at that well developed torso and smooth planes of his robust chest could make her legs feel like jelly. Her mind offered that she had seen a fair share of half naked guys, after all it wasn't all that uncommon for a man to take of his shirt, especially in her time. Even in the feudal era she had seen quite a few half naked demonic forms. Of course there was Koga and Inuyasha when they were injured and she was forced to dress their wounds but no one she had seen compared to the terrible Killing Perfection. That word 'perfection' described him to a 't'. Perhaps Sesshomaru's near naked state affected her so because it was so unknown and clearly not his usual persona.

She gulped before pointing out: "I'm not your miko."

"But on the contrary, you belong to this Sesshomaru for this night," he stated closing the distance between them and capturing the woman's lips with his own for the second time that night. "I have no intention of letting you escape from me either," he added when he pulled away, "therefore you are mine."

In one swift, shameless move the inu tucked his fingers under the hem of the foreign garment covering the miko's torso and pulled it over her head before discarding the black long sleeve shirt somewhere at their feet taking less care of her belongings than he had with his own.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest; there was a chill in the air she noticed now that her body wasn't overheating with her exertion from the long run. The goose bumps on her upper torso caught the taiyoukai's attention.

"You won't be cold for long," the inu assured while using his arm now draped around her waist to pull her against his chest.

Kagome's hands automatically took their position as a barrier between his bare skin against her semi bare skin as a self conscious reaction. But instead of using the limbs to push the inu away she timidly brushed them over the taunt contours of his well developed abdominal muscles fascinated with the feeling under her water. Smooth like the water she had held in her hands. Firm and soft all at once. Sesshomaru was turning out to be an oxymoron. Her fingers brushed like feathers up to his shoulders, dragging her nails along the corded muscles of his biceps and around to his well built back unaware the entire time she was send a scorching sensation with each of her gentle caresses. Nervously the woman lifted her weight to her tip toes to cover the few inched between their lips while her hands tangles in the silver strands of hair at the back of his head. She stopped mere centimetres away contemplating.

She was with Inuyasha's older brother. Would this be considered an act of betrayal? She couldn't say exactly how the younger inu would react but she didn't want to care at the moment. She would deal with things as they arose. Her eyes flickered over his. She couldn't believe she was situated there so close, so powerless. He was ruthless, cruel, cold, and merciless. Yet he stood there unarmed and exposed before her. Former enemies.

"Please be gentle with me," her breath brushed his face like kisses before she tugged at his head to bring his mouth to hers the rest of the way.

_Beat. Pound. Throb._

Those familiar strikes of her heart returned but this time her chase was over and the rate of her heart would move with the passion that would fill her veins that night.

His tongue darted out to lick her sealed lips seeking entrance which was granted. The muscles of their mouths meet gently at first but the mood became blistering as they fought for dominance which Kagome was eventually forced to surrender in order to pulled away to fill her lungs with desperately needed air. Sesshomaru took the moment to shed her of the baggy pants she wore, tugging at the string of the black jogging pants to loosen them enough to free fall to the ground, pooling at her feet. His hands drifted around to firmly grasp one well round, definite cheek of her ass in each hand and pull her weight up. She understood immediately and locked her legs around his hips while he pushed her against that lone tree situated to their convenience in the center of the clearing. His semi erected member ground into the woman's heat a few times as he captured her mouth again wasting no time in demanding entrance into her warm cavern. One hand gently clawed a path to her breast, he didn't notice how strange her bindings were before but the feeling of the strange fabric had him pull away to look down. His eyebrow arched perfectly at the black and pink object constricting the movement of her breast.

_Gasp. Pant. Breathe._

Each intake of air was welcome as the atmosphere surrounding the two began to heat up, sizzling, and crackling.

"It's a bra," she answered with a giggle while reaching down and undoing the little clip that was located at the front rather than the back.

A moment's hesitation followed after the snap of release before she pulled to twin cups away to reveal her soft, full, supple mounts. He growl his approval, Kagome noticed the glint of eagerness in his eyes, before he leaned in taking the right nipple in his mouth. He nipped the tip causing the woman to gasp. The suction that followed made her arch into him offering him more. His left hand found the twin and with his finger he mimicked the motions of his mouth perfectly. Kagome groaned and tightened the grip of her slender legs around his waist. Her hands pulled the inu's head into her as she delighted in the new feelings beginning to swirl around her. The sensations of shivers ran rampage through her nervous system and continued as the taiyoukai focused the attention of his mouth on the opposite breast.

_Beat._

She was well aware of the occasional twitch and pressure against her lower region. The inu would grind his pelvis into hers perhaps as a way to let her know what she was doing to him. Sesshomaru immediately picked up on her disappointed moan when his mouth withdrew from the erect tit. His smirk returned before replacing his mouth over her pulse and nipping affectionately. He pulled the skin into his mouth to suckle, he had every intention to mar her beautiful pale moon kissed skin with any mark, other than his mating mark, that would remind her for many weeks who it was that could draw pleasure from her body. Conceivably this would bring her to him again when he needed a release.

"Mm..." she moaned tilting her head to the side to let him continue his ministrations.

He traveled a path with a gentle hand down the woman's curves stopping when he felt the miko pull his ear lobe into her mouth to nibble on lovingly her wet trail continued and he purred in content when her little pink tongue traced the stripes on his cheeks which matched the ones on his wrist. The vibrations in his chest cause the woman's arousal to increase a notch and her actions created his own erection to pull the material of his hakamas tightly as he thrust forward with a grunt. The damn things were an annoyance at times like these because their sensitivity was great compared to the rest of his milky skin, but he didn't mind the woman's actions at all on this night.

"I love these," she whispered gracefully into his ear and took a moment to lean over and treat the stripes on his other cheek in the same fashion.

"Just your luck that you will find where they are all located by the end of the night," he murmured between kisses.

With one last push of his pelvis against hers the inu tugged the woman forcefully into his chest. She trembled in his strength, her breasts pressed securely between them, before he lowered her to the ground. He let her head rest on his white pelt and beneath her body his haori kept her skin from the coldness of the ground that night. A claw tipped finger hooked into the last garment covering her body from his view. He pulled the slip of material down her legs and dangled them in her view; they were the strangest loin cloth he had ever seen.

"Panties," she commented moving to sit to swipe them from him.

"Their purpose?" he asked tossing them over his shoulder and pushing the miko onto her back and slipping between her legs.

"To keep perverts like you out," she joked with a sigh when he placed kisses across her collarbone and jaw line.

"They don't seem work," he retorted with an evil glare of victory.

_Gasp._

Kagome couldn't reply. Her breath hitched in her throat as Sesshomaru slid a finger between her rosy folds to glide over the little bundle of nerves. She was shocked he had moved so fast. Her heart was pounding in her chest, beating against her rib cage. Her entire body felt weak as he tortured her while he alternated between rubbing the little nub agonizingly slow followed by a few quick circles. Golden eyes locked on with hers as she whimpered oh so prettily. Sesshomaru savoured the little mews of pleasure that echoed in his ears. Her heat was wet and ripe for the taking but he would torment the miko for a while longer waiting until he couldn't wait any longer to ravish the little angel the Kamis sent him. His member was painfully erected and he made quick work of untying the drawstrings of his hakamas with his free hand to give his large length a bit room. He kicked them off vaguely noting they did make it to the heap of other garments.

The miko, not so lost in the blaze that was consuming her body that one might think notice the direction of his hand and the bulge in the inu's pants. Although she might be new to the act she wasn't naive, far from it considering the time that she came from, and she knew well enough what might help the inu. The dark mask of mischief drawn across her face caught the inu off guard. The miko took the opportunity to shift her weight and turn the inu onto his back straddling him before wriggling down a little further. Taking a deep breath for confidence, after all the inu could kill her for what she was about to do, she curved her fingers into the hem of his silk fundoshi and trailed around until she found where he had tucked the loose end. He obliged her by arching upwards a little more as her fingers stumbled around, noting briefly the compactness found in his round cheeks, until she was able to pull the material away, freeing his proud penis from their confines completely. He thought it rather strange that she was unaware how to untie his loin cloth but with the strange garments that he had found on her he pushed the thought away.

Although not liking that the miko was becoming dominating and taking her role above him but curious nonetheless, he silently gave his approval for her to continue when she looked up catching his eyes. He would indulge in the woman's position and he hope she realize how lucky she was able to see him in such a state. He wasn't in control; instead he held a position on vulnerability, beneath a woman. Submissive, rather than dominating. Aching for a release with the need that crawled through him all because of the insufferable woman.

Kagome, more assertively, leaned in and placed a fond kiss in the dip at his throat. Her descent down his body could be trailed by the little wet blotches which lingered especially over the dips of his abdominal and his naval. His heated body sensed the coolness of each of her kisses with the breeze cooled the little spots making it feel like they were everywhere all at once. He didn't like showing weakness but was finding it more difficult to keep back the damn moans. Yielding just a little the slight croon from his chest was nearly constant. He tossed between wanting to pleasure the woman and wanting to tear her to shreds. Not a single female had ever affected him so and he never succumbed to them. But this woman... this human woman proved to unravel everything he stood for. She would be his downfall, he was aware of this in the back of his mind but he pondered if this was a bad thing.

Kagome found the burgundy stripes on his hips pointing towards his proud erection. Each mark was dutifully heeded to with a long sensational sweep of her moist tongue. Hesitantly she placed a hand at the base of thick shaft. She had never really seen a male organ other than in health class but what did they know. All in all she wasn't really sure how she should react to the mere size of the rather large organ yet she trusted Sesshomaru and didn't linger. Her eyes averted to where her hands rested and she noticed the small bit of white fluid resting in a bead at the head. Teasingly her tiny thumb dabbed the pre-cum and moved it in increasing circles. The hand encircling the member began to slowly pump the entire length up and down in an incredibly slow rate. Sesshomaru groaned silently. The small rumbled residing in his throat slowly crept in volume. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the miko's delicate hands. She worked his shaft soft at first and slowly her grasp became firmer and her pace increased with her boost of assurance. Suddenly he feel the weight above him shift and he opened his eyes to see what the woman was up to now when he underwent the utter bliss of the miko's mouth engulfing the head of his erection. He hissed lowly.

_Pound._

The woman stilled when she felt a hand tangle in her hair at the back of her head. But it merely rested there so she continued. Her tongue trailed from tip to base and back and she swirled her muscle over the darkened head before slipping it into her mouth, earning her a groan from the inu. She was thrill that she could please him so even though she had never committed such an act. She proceeded to sink her mouth lower over the appendage taking in as much as she could, as the member hit the back of her throat she pulled up mindful of her teeth. Her hand, still wound around his base, moved in the opposite directions. Soon she was increasing her speed, pumping the shaft long and hard. Her breast bobbed with each dip and the inu was memorized by the little sight as gave into a groan. The muscles in his nether region twitched and clenched forcefully. Deciding then and there that in no way was the little devil on her knees getting away from him in his future heats; he thoroughly enjoyed her mouth and it took all his control not to thrust into her little cavern painstakingly sucking his manhood.

A hand on the woman's head clasp the hair and she knew from the spasms of the member in her mouth what was coming. A few last strokes of her mouth and hand and the inu was growling his first release of the night. Her tongue quickly cleaning the little mess he had made. Sesshomaru looked down, his eyes looking to watch the woman leaning over him. She sat up while darting a tongue between her lips to lick the white drizzle in the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help but like the bitter sweetness that filled every pore of her mouth. A sweet smile adorned her face when the miko saw those dazzling golden eyes looking intently. The usually calm stoic male was, dare she say, panting. His chest was heaving just a little more than customary. But the moment of stillness between them didn't last long. Kagome felt more than saw the inu return her to lie on her back beneath him. During this shifting she could see red bleeding further into the eyes she couldn't turn away from.

"Tell me miko, if you are innocent, where did you learn your talents?" he questioned as he didn't waste any time moulding her twin peaks in his hands, flicking dangerous claws over the tits ensuring he didn't break her skin in the act.

Kagome held in her groan and tried to speak evenly when she replied: "I didn't... I've never done...ah"

She failed miserably especially as those talented fingers found that bundle of nerves between the petals of her womanhood.

_Pant._

Sesshomaru chuckled. His miko was a natural talent at the art of pleasure if no one had taught her. All she need was someone to shape and form the art. Namely him.

"My little miko whatever is the matter?" he teased.

Although he had only just found a release he could already feel his need arise again when the spicy scent of the woman's arousal invaded every one of his senses. But his control over his own arousal had increase and he took pleasure in knowing he was going to be able to draw this out. His affliction on her body would symbolize the anguish she was causing him. His mouth trailed nips, kisses, and licks along her collarbone as he dipped a finger into her opening. A grin threatened to tarnish is mask and it was difficult holding it at bay. The woman was oh so tight and he wanted nothing more than to turn her over and sink deeply into her before pounding into her like the animal inside him begged but at the same time he wanted the miko to return to him and long for his touches when she was away. So he forced his animalistic instinct to the dark regions of his mind... for now.

His mouth found one of the dark, hard, erected nipples. He bit down, a little harder than usual, but again careful not to break the skin, he wouldn't at blood to the act. He didn't want to know what the taste of her blood would do to him. He refused to become addicted to her and accidently slip. The last thing he need was a pup or mate.

A second finger joined the first before he slowly penetrated the woman's core. Kagome cried out beneath him another wave of her heavenly scent washed over him. He grazed his fang over the second mound, his finger retreating only to sink into her again.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," she whispered between her pants and mews.

He smiled knowingly when her hands rose from her sides and the next second her nails were biting into the skin on the rigid, corded muscles of his shoulder. He didn't stop the cruel torture on her body as he dragged his tongue between the valley of her breasts. He added another digit as his open kissed lingered over the little handles of her flat stomach. He continued to thrust, slowly stretching her excessively wet walls with his fingers, when his tongue hollowed into her bellybutton. He continued lower to the little batch of raven curls, meticulously groomed her essence was heavy now so thick he could taste it in the very air.

He took a deep breath, not only to take that pleasant spice but also to claim control on his beast rattling the cage it was pinned in. He couldn't let it out... not yet. Although her little run and his hunt after her had satiated his beast a bit he would have to control it until he tasted her fully. Later tonight he would release the demon when he knew the woman was ready for such ravishing acts and the beast within him wouldn't rip her to pieces in seeking for that pleasure from her body and screams.

The inu smirked when he heard the miko cried out. He felt the tightening of the flesh around his fingers, which didn't stop but instead, increased their rapidity just as his mouth latched on to the little bud between those sacred lips spread open with his free hand. His nose was bombarded by the immensity of her excitement which emitted from her in waves. Her first release washed over her, soaking his fingers, and dribbling down her thighs. A fang grazed the surface of her inner thigh as he licked the sweet nectar and the miko whimpered. He followed the trail until he was able to advance by slipping his talented tongue over the full length of her feminine folds.

Kagome wasn't sure she could take much more. Just as she received relief from his fingers she could feel that knot build up deep within her once again. Her mind went blank and all she could think of what how deep she was falling. Every piece of her body heated and the immense sensation of passion demolishing her from some core embedded deep within her working its way out.

_Throb._

"Sessho-maru," she gasped, "please..."

It was proving to be too much to even think coherent thoughts let alone speak them. Oh how she loved and hated the feeling.

With a light chuckle the inu pulled his mouth away, noting the disapproving groan that followed. He let his thumb rub over her precious pearl the fingers of his other hand never stopping his sweet slow torture.

"Please what my dear miko?" he asked with that tone of innocent deception from between her legs golden eyes mirroring sapphire tones.

"I can't ... take it," she tried to rise away from the clouds of passion, "I feel like... like I-I'm breaking into a thousand pieces and I ... I won't be able to be pieced together again."

"Perfect," he mumbled letting his head lower back to his previous position.

She was right where he wanted her. Nearing the edge, her innocent mind completely unaware about what awaited her in the world that he was introducing to her. The warm muscle of his mouth sunk into her upon removing his fingers causing the miko to thrust up with another cry. Her hands were tangled in his haori beneath her and he could feel she was trying to hold her hips still with each of the motions his tongue made. He didn't aid her and between his tongue and fingers he waited until he felt her second wave of passion sweep over her and drowning her deep in what would become her addiction. An obsession of passion. A craving for _his_ touch. Hunger for completion. A yearning for that piece of insanity that waited for her each time she reached the edge. She would long for it and return to him wishing for him to begin again.

Vaguely, a distant memory now, she remembered his promise of him not letting her go cold. She knew now he was right. Her body wasn't cold in the breeze of the night. Those goose bumps were replaced with the marks of passion marring her pale moon-kissed porcelain skin. She shivered with the sensations Sesshomaru was drawing out. Her body overheated with each of his gentle caresses, for he was indeed gentle towards her even though he was known for his brute strength and merciless poundings.

Quite pleased with himself he gracefully crawled over her length to pay his due to the neglected lips of his lover for the night. He stole her moan, muffling and swallowing it with his kiss before parting. His lips lingered over the shell of her ear.

"Are you ready miko?" he asked with a kind of tenderness lacing his husky voice.

Never once did she question his strangeness of the night. A silent agreement that whatever came of tonight would remain between the two of them. Sesshomaru would replace his emotionless mask and Kagome would be the innocence cheery maiden when they part in the morning. For now though they were able to sink into sin and become whomever they wanted without having to worry about the thoughts of others.

Kagome draped her arms around the inu's neck as she nodded. Sesshomaru gripped his member firmly in one hand; his other pulled the woman's knee around his waist. Slowly he pressed his head against the woman's heat but the woman's hands pushed him away a few centimetres.

"Sesshomaru what if I get pregnant?"

"My beast seeks pleasure not a pup. The fertile seed within me will not be released tonight. Besides conceiving an inu pup is difficult," he reassured her. "Now, may I continue?" he whispered licking her delicate, sensitive ear that he spoke into like a voice in the wind.

"Hai," she replied nervously pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble on.

Pressing forward with his hips the inu reached her barrier. His eyes observed her teeth teasing her silky appendage and as he waited a moment to calm himself he leaned in to pull the offended lip into his mouth to suckle. He quickly released her though so he could nipple along her collarbone and place kisses over her beautiful pulse in an attempt to focus her before the next step. Kagome watched the inu's bare shoulder just millimetres from her mouth, she kissed it and he took the opportunity to give one hard jerk breaking her maidenhood and embedding himself fully into her warm, wet cavern.

Kagome screamed when she felt the tear and breakage of her innocence. But as the inu thrust forward his shoulder muffled the sound and she found herself biting the skin. As the pain began to reside she realize the sting wasn't as bad as she had imaged. In fact all that remained was a feeling of being full, complete, stretched. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not as she laid still beneath the inu, whom still pressed kisses along her neck, jaw line, collarbone, and ear.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was forced to still. The woman was tight. He felt like he was being pulled in and yet pushed out at the same time and the sensations being sent over his member while sheltered in her warmth was enough to take his breath away. He noted there was a dull pain in his shoulder but thought nothing of it as he gained control over his beast, only letting the animal side of him show through his crimson eyes. Experimenting he pulled out slowly until only his head of his length remained and he pushed forward into the tight wet canal. His member sheathed to the hilt he started the process all over again when the woman didn't protest.

_Breathe._

Again he found himself wishing he could just pound into the woman. He felt his beast's need to ravish her body wildly but her innocence wouldn't allow it. He needed to take his time with her and he knew eventually he would get the woman in every way he wanted. It was plan to make sure she was far from innocent by sunrise when he would be force to let her return to her pack, or her pack found her, whatever came first.

With each of his retreats the inu moved faster. It wasn't long until Kagome realized she rather enjoyed the friction of the inu's organ pressing, thrusting, plunging into her. It was so distance and unknown that she couldn't tell what it was but it was building. Unconsciously she lifted her other leg over the males thrusting hips. She locked them around his waist, tightening her grasp on him and moved her pelvis to meet his. A grunt reached her ears before lips caressed hers their seeking mouths overlapped, tongues tied together the passion between them moving from the gentle, delicate touches to something more fierce and vicious.

He had been correct in assuming her purity in her power would assist them. Even with this act of pleasure she remained pure. This act of lust wasn't a sin it was a gift. Her aura twisted a cocoon around them and his own demonic aura reached responded weaving neatly together with her purity before settling along their skin.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned in delight when he pulled away, dragging out each syllable of his name.

He couldn't get over the way his name flowed deliciously off her lips and into the thick suffocation air engulfing them until it reached his ears. Not able to resist he let his thrust become long and hard. There was time enough later tonight to take her fast. For now he would concentrate on making things easier for her he wanted her to last the night and not just a few hours.

His attention was drawn to the two bouncing mounds between their sleek forms. He was mesmerized, with each hard thrust into her core she cried out a short lasting mew and this was accompanied by her breast springing up with the shift of weight from the force he was causing. They would quickly sink back to settle down for less than half a second until he once again pushed forward to begin the method over again. Unable to help himself he leaned down, not missing a beat with his pelvis, and took one nub into his mouth. He let one hand rise from the miko's hips to shape the other breast in his claws.

Needing to know how well she enjoyed pain with her pleasure he held the nipple of the right breast in between his teeth and gave a relatively harder thrust into her deep tunnel. It sent the woman over the edge as she arched into the inu, never failing to meet each one of the ram of his hips telling him that she indeed respond well to the light amounts of pain he could offer. Something he would take advantage of this night, for not many females enjoyed being taken rough.

He groaned when those taut walls he was buried in tightened further. He released the breast in his mouth and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out as long as he had hope this time around. His roar echoed the clearing a couple of thrust later, the miko still convulsing around him as he release his seed.

He dropped his head his nose pressed into the crook of her neck taking in the scent he had grown attached to. The mix of their arousals saturated everything around them, embedded in their very pores. Kagome unclasped her legs, letting them drop carelessly to the ground. The inu remained still, his shaft limp inside the woman, enjoying the aftermath of his accomplishment and the miko didn't mind in the least. The comfortable weight sprawled out on top of her was comforting and welcomed. It was probably a rare treat for she didn't see Sesshomaru as one who would drop his mask even in times like this.

Too soon the taiyoukai rose withdrawing his organ and turning over onto his back. His head pillowed by an arm and his moko-moko. His other arm pulled the miko into his side pressing her against him as tightly as he could possibly imagine. As if he might lose her if she wasn't in direction contact with him. She obliged, too tired and a little sore to argue for her space. Besides she enjoyed his body heat. Her head rested along his arm and shoulder junction. An arm dropped across his chest, a light squeeze of a hug was felt which he returned.

"That was amazing," she whispered at last.

The inu, unable to see her face that was buried in his side smirked.

"Naturally," he heard the snort at his over confidence from the woman.

"I'll find something you're not so good at," she mumbled a moment later.

"This Sesshomaru is intrigued on how you might go about that," he replied amused and surprisingly unaware how much he was giving away without his mask in place.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Hn," he paused for a moment, "Rest miko, while you have a chance."

Already he could feel he was up for another round, but the miko was new at this game and so he would force himself to wait.

"Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer but Kagome knew she had his attention.

"Thank-you," she whispered before drifting off.

The little piece of appreciation caught him off guard. No one ever thanked him for anything especially not after an act of pleasure.

"You're welcome," he responded not sure if the woman heard him in her sleep or not.

************************************************************************************

I had no intention of dragging this out so far.... just over ten thousand word later (not including title and notes) I noticed not only did do this in one sitting but I ignored all my school work and I beat my record for longest one-shot (if this remains just as it is) and longest chapter ever (if it becomes a continuation).

I do hope you like it, it's only my third lemon but by the time this is posted it might appear to be my about my fourth or fifth maybe... I don't know... anyway... I can't decide if that's it and leave it as a one shot or if I should continue it (I have an idea to progress the story that I could work with) which is why I didn't post it right away. I know I normally don't ask for reviews but the only way I will continue this story is if I get enough readers asking me to otherwise it is a waste of my time if no one reads it or likes it.

I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you to review ... only review if you want; constructive criticism is welcomed as always since it is my goal to become better and the only way to do that is by meeting the demands of my readers.

(Flame me if you dare but I will remove it and not respond. I don't mind if you dislike something but tell me why so I can improve)

Thanks to my wonderful readers,

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	2. Confrontation

Okay so I've been pursued to continue this after all and thus the reason for this new chapter. I play to use the entirety of this story as lemon practice but I don't want to make pointless lemons so there will be a plot but many lemons included within said plot (that is if things go as planned)... Anyway on with the story.

Oh warning there are lemons in this chapter … don't read if you no like… but I can't imagine anyone reading this far without reading the first chapter so I don't know why I bother with my warning. Anyway—

Thanks to MikoPup for bet'ing this story!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Can I use my first disclaimer as my blanket disclaimer and not write this nonsense each chapter... ? After all nothing is ever going to change between this chapter and the ones to follow.

* * *

**Meeting Two: Confrontation**

In a little clearing, in the middle of nowhere, two figures slumbered in each other's arms. The night was unusually still, for nothing dared to interrupt a powerful taiyoukai during a heated passion unless they were seeking death. A crescent moon offered little light to the darkness but did manage to scatter patterns over the pale skin of the couple. A faint barrier blocked any unwanted visitors should they somehow manage to stumble in this direction.

Kagome opened her eyes with the sudden need to drink. She was aware only a short time had passed since she had laid down because she couldn't actually fall asleep per say, it was more like her body was resting. At the moment though, her mind banish away the needs of her dry mouth as she thought of her previous activities. Thoughts that thinking about made her blush like mad and stirred her slumbering core. Shockingly, she never let an 'oh Kami what have I done?' slip into her thoughts. Instead she pondered how long these little breaks would be.

Her nose was tucked into one of the contours of the inu's chest; his scent was like the air of a crisp winter morning. She rubbed her face into him further, wanting to drench her senses in the heavenly essence. Something was softly rubbing soothing circles over her back, reawakening her senses and the muscles that suddenly screamed for attention. Unable to ignore the soreness that accompanied each swallow of the saliva building in her mouth, the miko grudgingly sat up and turned towards the little brook. However, a quick hand reached over and took possession of her nearest wrist when she would've turned away from the sleeping form.

"Where do you think you are going?" a deep baritone voice broke through the silence of the night.

Sesshomaru could sense the woman stirring from her peaceful rest and wouldn't have her thinking he was finished with her yet. There was a great deal more that he had in store for the little one. Although with the sweet little scent wafting off of her he could tell that it wouldn't be too long, she too was ready for another round.

"I need a drink," Kagome replied tugging her arm free, "I'll be right back."

She avoided looking at the inu, not out of shame, but because her eyes knew she would see nothing but stark want and dark passion clear in his eyes. Then she might be drawn to peek at that long member she caught out of the corner of her eye. Of course that would lead her to remember what it had done to her only moments earlier. With a shake of her head she tried to get rid of the damn thoughts that plague her so-called innocent mind.

Sesshomaru released her arm and sat up. The woman in his sight crawled seductively to the brook, probably unintentionally. She sat on her legs, spreading the plump, firm, round cheeks of her ass with her feet she pillowed it on—again probably unintentionally. Swiftly, she leaned over and between her legs he easily spotted that little flower ripe with nectar, glistening in the night. Her unpremeditated innocent actions had him instantly hard and eager for more.

A growl warned her that he was drawing near. Kagome quickly finished her drink and was just about to stand, when she was pulled against a vigorous chest; an arm snaking its way around her waist. Kagome straddled his folded legs, also acting to hold open her spread legs. The hardened length of his member resting along her buttocks trembled as she cried out. His hands wasted no time, one reaching for a soft mound to shape to his desire, the other pressing forth to find that little bundle of nerves.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, a bit out of breath.

_She'll be _screaming_ it soon_, Sesshomaru thought.

------

He was on her again this time rousing her from her rest with a nip to her sensitive nipple as a claw circled the other. His eyes almost resembled a begging puppy when she caught them in her gaze. She reached up to brush one silver strand from his face to join its brethren over his shoulder as the wispy silver mass cascaded around them.

The look on her face made Sesshomaru's heart to skip a beat, not in a concerned way though, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she panted honestly, "just admiring the view."

Sesshomaru purred contently, working her body like a fine tuned instrument, manipulating her to have his way. He could not have enough, with each thrust his shaft just seemed to go further in, drawing intoxicating little whimpers from her. The way his name slid through her lips encouraged him all over again.

The large form behind Kagome thrust into her suddenly, his name torn from her lips again.

"I don't think I can be gentle with you anymore," he gasped between clenched teeth.

"Then don't be," she whimpered.

She had been wanting this moment. The instant he would take her like the animal he was. With her permission he released his beast, roaring its victory as it pumped into her tight passage with inhuman speed; roughly taking her. Unable to keep up with such a pace she lowered her upper body onto her elbows so she could give the youkai a better angle and let him have his way with her. Each hard thrust hit just the right spot. Each sweep forcing her to cry out until she couldn't take it any longer. She felt her inner muscles tighten and squeeze his pulsing member. He took her like that until her climax washed over her twice, followed by his own rush of pleasure.

------

"Did you know there was a hot spring here?" she asked, opposed by a stubborn curtain of vines she was holding to the side.

There was a croon of excitement before she was lifted off her feet.

"Ah wait Sesshomaru..." she exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I have to go pee still," she whispered, a little mortified.

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru placed her on her feet and glared daggers in her direction. His member twitching as he watched her hips sway side to side.

_She teases us on purpose,_ he reasoned finally, _there's no way that woman is unaware now._

"I'll just be a second," she said as she walked to a tree out of view.

It took more than a second but nonetheless, the moment she returned he was pulling her into his arms again and into the heated water they went.

------

"Ah, ah, Sesshomaru," she moaned from above, "so close."

The inu could already feel her walls convulsing for a third time since he had let her ride him, guiding her hips with his hands. His mind imagining what she might look like with his mating marks marring her skin. It was a great effort to stop said thoughts. So he let her take a dominating position to punish his beast, whom whined to control the woman crying out his name as she impaled herself on his hard dick over and over and over again. In such a short time he was growing comfortable around her. Her innocence was still there but she was more opened and was learning to demand things from him. Seeing such progress in only a few acts pleased him.

The pace wasn't something he could take any longer so he rolled her over, beneath him, without missing a thrust and picked up the tempo. "Louder woman," he licked her ear, pulling her lobe into his warm mouth, "scream louder."

"Sesshomaru!" his name flowed like water over a fire, sizzling and cracking, between her each gasp of air.

The arrogant Lord smirked before the moment washed over him as well and he was once again groaning while his seed spilled forth.

"Sesshomaru, you can't," it was painful to speak those few words.

She didn't want to stop; if she could she would have spent the entire day with him. But at this rate she was certain he would kill her. Not that she minded being killed in this fashion.

"I have to ... they'll worry... ah Kami... Sesshomaru do that again..."

Proving to be all too willing to oblige to her needs, Sesshomaru carefully curved her knee and leaned it over his shoulder, driving into her again and again—each time picking up speed and listening to her mews.

"Harder... please... harder," she gave her impression of a growl.

His eyes bled again and his hips deepened their thrust.

------

"No, don't you dare," Kagome held a hand in front of her.

There was that evil, predatory look about him again. But Kagome would stand her grounds. She couldn't let him pounce on her again. The sun had already been over the horizon for an hour or so and she had to return to the village where the others were surely worried and waiting.

"But my little miko I did not say I was finished with you," he had dropped his formal speech some time ago.

"Sesshomaru we agreed..." but she was talking to no one but herself.

The inu vanished from her sight and darted to her back, where he skillfully shut her up. His mouth reaching for hers over her shoulder and his hands shredding the few clothes she had just slipped into after washing. He swallowed her moan and was soon thrusting into her once again, skipping any foreplay this time knowing full well that she was ready and waiting for him.

-----

"You're an animal," she mumbled, "I can't remember the word, but your one of those people whose sexual appetite cannot be satiated."

"Nymphomaniac?" he supplied, amused.

"Contrary to popular belief, that term is used to describe females and I'd like to point out that you are not female," which a distinct 'indeed' and a snort of ignorance emitted from the inu, "and I am not the one with the insatiable sexual desire," she paused in though while pulling on her last sock, "I think the condition you suffer from is satyriasis," she replied after a moment.

"Hn."

He had finally agreed to take her back to the outskirts of the village so they would avoid a confrontation from Inuyasha, because even though it was day didn't mean that the wolf wasn't around and waiting still affected by his heat.

"If you don't hurry up and dress woman I will take you again," he mumbled, all of a sudden right next to her.

"As if that would stop you," she whispered hating that the heat between her legs was pooling again. The glint in the youkai's eyes told her he had caught on.

"Looks like a certain someone was wrong about their diagnostic," he teased.

"I'll bite you if you don't leave me alone," but she realized her mistake in the threat: he wouldn't really take it as such.

"Really?" he was toying with the images flashing in his mind and it showed in his tone of voice, "I think I might just enjoy that."

"Sesshomaru, please, we must be going..." she stood up from her position on a boulder where she was putting on her shoes.

Sesshomaru was already fully dressed, armor and all, which was a feat within itself. Each time she had suggested they dressed she would only get part way before she found herself beneath him once again. The most she had gotten him to wear was the rather revealing loincloth of this time. She had accidentally made the mistake of reaching to grope one exposed firm cheek of his rock-solid back side and the cloth was striped from his being faster than she could blink and the next moment she was on her knees pleasuring the member that was once hidden beneath it.

Now, however, she planned to keep her distance, if only the inu before her would willingly go along with her plans. Saying a silent, reluctant good-bye to the clearing the two headed into the forest back to the village. Kagome's first few steps were hesitant and the taiyoukai noticed this right away.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to carry you," he asked with a light chuckle barely audible in his amused tone, all the while completely pleased with himself over the feat. He was already beginning to change back into the persona he upheld in public.

"No that's fine, I just bathed and if you carry me your scent will cover me," she answered.

Sesshomaru stopped and narrowed his eyes at the woman who had taken a couple steps to pass him. Not only was he offering something that was rare but she denied it and refused him.

"Please understand that I just want to be able to tell Inuyasha without him leaping to conclusions before I get a chance to explain," she looked over her shoulder with the kind, innocent, surreal face of hers, "otherwise I would jump at the offer of someone carrying me now. But perhaps we could walk slowly..."

Sesshomaru pondered how she knew what he was questioning but shrugged mentally, and made his move. The miko stopped and looked to the ground that her feet no longer stood on.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with the insolent pup, your body," he crooned, "is more important than his feelings."

"But Sesshomaru why do you care?" she asked.

This was a onetime thing. It wouldn't be happening again. Right? She had told herself that through the entire night as she grew more and more comfortable in his arms, around his waist, drowning in each sensation he created.

_No, stop Kagome...Bad!!_ She needed to focus away from the naughty thoughts that might turn the inu on once again.

"Hn," he replied, dropping the subject and taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Closing his eyes, he willed away the erection caused by the simple pleasure of holding her while she herself emitted that addicting scent. Unable to stop himself, Sesshomaru maneuvered the miko to straddle his waist and placed her back firmly against the nearest tree. His tongue was already darting between his lips and over her pulse, a red mark maiming the skin from previous love bites.

The strength of his chest held her in place while his hands, after pulling her pants down to the ground, pushed aside the bothersome panties. He entered her tight channel with two fingers, finding her enjoyably wet as he usually found her. His free hand loosened the tie of his pants just enough to free his already stiff erection from his silk fundoshi. He replaced his fingers, dripping with her juices, with his member and thrust up into the woman moaning as she cushioned his entire length. Her walls wet and squeezing him perfectly as her legs encircled his waist.

Meanwhile his mouth found hers and he greedily entered it to dominate her in every way. His hands moved to cup her mounds under her shirt and the irritating material she called a 'bra'. He couldn't get enough of this woman. Of course, he didn't think it would be too bold to say that she was having the same problem when it came to him, but that was what he was hoping for. This only meant that he would more than likely get his wish. The woman was going to crave him and eventually she would run to him begging for more.

Again his thoughts ran away with him. Is this truly what he wanted? Was there something more that he sought out? He came to the woman in lust and the only reason he wanted her to return to him was because she would be the perfect bed partner. Her innocence meant he could shape her to his will, and when he was fed up or tired of her he would discard her. Well, he doubted that because she was like a member of his pack so he would still care for her.

For now, he would treat her like a prized possession. Should it prove that his beast needed to have her for longer than her life allowed, he would mark the woman as his courtesan and keep her at his palace as his prized possession for all eternity and perhaps, just perhaps, he would let her bear his heir when the need arose. But he refused to see the human as a potential mate, even with the amount of respect he held for her.

He pulled away to let the miko breath the much needed oxygen as his hips kept a steady rhythm. Her hips greeted his with every plunge until she cried out his name. Just as his seed spilled with a groan, a familiar scent greeted his nose. How inconvenient fate could be sometimes. Before he could remove his shaft from the woman's desirable core, the stranger burst through the tree lines. He had been too busy and distracted with the miko that he had forgotten to place his barrier around them or keep an ear and nose out for visitors.

Amber eyes widened in shock and white fluffy ears lowered on a head of white fur. Kagome only just noticed him, also too occupied to acknowledge his approaching aura sooner.

"Inuyasha?" she gulped, well aware that the taiyoukai had yet to remove himself.

"Sesshomaru!!" the half-breed growled, "I'll kill you!"

"As always, your appearance comes at the most inopportune of times," Sesshomaru toyed.

An inu wasn't one to be ashamed with their acts; they took pleasure in knowing that their affection and sexuality compared to no other creature out there. However, to save the miko's some unneeded embarrassment, the inu Lord pulled her tight to him and turned his back to the pup. Sesshomaru pulled out of the woman slowly, enjoying the burning friction and began to slide his attire back into place.

The hanyou was too shock to really do anything. He couldn't believe what he just saw... it was scarring. His friend, best friend, and pack mate had his half brother's penis embedded in her and now the arrogant ass was acting so casually as if nothing was going on between the two. When he turned back around the miko was hidden from view behind the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru kicked up the material on the ground with a foot and caught it with his claws to pass it behind his form to the awaiting miko so she could dress.

"How dare you!! I would have thought that when Koga said he lost her to you that you would have had control enough to keep her safe!" he yelled drawing his fang.

"This Sesshomaru did keep her safe," the smug male mocked.

"How so? By raping her!" Inuyasha hollered.

"You try this Sesshomaru's patience today pup," Sesshomaru roared, drawing his own fang, "how dare you insult my honour and assume one such as I would take a woman against her will. The only screams from her were ones of pleasure, I assure you."

"I won't believe you!" Inuyasha hoarse roar bounced off the trees as he lunged for an attack. Kagome stepped from behind Sesshomaru and placed a barrier between the two brothers, her face as red as a tomato. When the fang in the hanyou's hands touched the newly woven defense, the large blade immediately shrunk.

"Inuyasha please stop, Sesshomaru's telling the truth," she said, hating herself for having such a weak voice.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

"I agreed to his terms. Now if you don't mind I like to go home. I'm tired and hungry," she replied hoping to drop the subject.

"But Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, I haven't said it in a while so please don't make me say it now," she threatened to use 'that' word.

The hanyou gulped and watched the miko walk pass him to continue her journey back to Edo. He took a second to stare at the taiyoukai, still in his defensive stance.

"If I find out you hurt her in any way I'll be back," he sheathed his sword.

"Hn," Sesshomaru's lips curled in a self satisfying smirk, "the miko's only complaint will be when she can't find another who adds up to what this Sesshomaru has given her."

With his final words, Sesshomaru sheathed his own sword and turned to leave in the opposite direction. His eyes darted over his shoulder turning red when he watched the half-breed pick his prize up to carry her rest of the way to the village.

"You will return to _me_ miko, and when you do you won't want to leave again," he whispered.

* * *

Before anyone says anything I am aware of how disappointingly short this is compare to the last chapter but I felt that this chapter gave quite a bit of tidbits of information to get this story rolling so it was best to end it before I left you with some sort of major cliffy (in which case you might attempt to kill me). So all I can say is: be a little patient.

This will probably be the last lemon for a while, just to give you fair warning, I plan begin the plot in the next chapter to move the story along.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2008

Starlight – Wild Koneko – Thank you for your opinion it was very helpful and I decided that although it was nice the way it was I figured that many people were right and I shouldn't let the plot that could go along with this to go to waste.

Person Of A Strange Origin – Thanks a lot… I figured that you have a point and hearing so many people tell me the same thing you did I should continue this. So I hope that this continuation will satisfy that feeling of uneasiness if it had been left alone.

sade – Well I continued it but not really sure how it will end. Thanks for helping me decision.

SkyBear – Thank you I loved your comment. I never know what to say to people who compliment me so… but thanks.

Nakuya-hime – I decided to continue but I don't know how epic or great it will be… I do hope I don't disappoint you in anyway. But I will definitely add more lemons eventually for the practice. Thanks for the review though, it helped a lot.

nessie – Thank-you I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

AmIOtaku – Thanks, I am glad you can see where I stood. This story really could be a one-shot or a continuation. But I decided to continue it. The relationship is simply a factor for my one personal benefit though. I prefer to keep my stories as close to character as possible and it's not like Sesshomaru would randomly change within a few seconds. Anyway thank you for the review.

Danwe – Kay so it's not a one-shot any longer… I thank you for your help in my decision. Hope you enjoy this chapter and any chapters to come.

Krystal Skor – Thanks… I was worried, I know there are a few heat based stories out there and I didn't want it to be a bore because of the theme yet I wanted to try a heat based theme at least once.

Chi-Hime – I got really worried when I read the first sentence. I had thought that I received a negative response to my story. Not that it mattered, I know there are bound to be people who dislike the story, what worries me is what people hate. But then I was shocked to see it was actually a compliment. Anyway, thank you and I am glad you enjoyed it.

PurpleLuna – Thank you … I got a laugh from your review. I think if you think of writing as an art though and you reply that you like it then it doesn't make you sound like some perv. Therefore I conclude that it's okay for you to say you liked it and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Pink Slytherin – Thanks I appreciate your vote for my decision.

sweetmoonfairy – Thank-you I know, at least in my eyes, that I am being repetitive, but I am grateful for so many people who have sought for more. I hope I can make some sort of interesting twist to the plot that keeps your interest.

wickedone43 – For the sake of those who need to know I have chosen to create this into a new story. I am grateful so many people have inquiring minds like yours to persuade me into this decision, so thank-you.

Kanae14 – Thank you, I too saw it as a great one-shot but seeing that many people wanted more I chose to add more chapters.

monkey-101 – Well I don't know how the updates will work, but I seeing that the plot is working well I don't think it will be too hard to keep some sort of schedule, so long as nothing drastic pops up.

moonlover – Thanks, your words closely resemble that of a friend's, I am happy that you enjoyed it so though and it is my pleasure to say that I will continue it.

tequilasspot – Thanks for your vote and review!

simple-memories – Well… all that will come with time now that I have decided to progress the story further.

Mlmonty – Thanks a lot I like the way you gave a subtle hint to continue without the actual pressure of writing more.

Deazana – Lol you're right that would be interesting to see. So I guess we will find out. Hope it's not a disappointment.


	3. Connection

Thanks to Saholia for looking over this chapter for me.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Meeting Three: Connection**

Amber orbs darted down the miko in his arms. She was playing with a lock of the raven hair of hers watching the scenery go by as he walked her closer and closer to the village. At the moment they were walking through rolling hills. Flowering bushes and a few trees blemished the landscape. In the distance a line of trees were marking another forest, and beyond that a tall mountain top reaching the sky. The silence between them was rather uncomfortable, something that bothered them both. Neither of them knew what to say to the other or who should begin the conversation. Finally, fed up, the hanyou walked over to a tree and place the woman on the ground against the trunk before taking a seat in front of her. He crossed his arms into his sleeves and stared into the stubborn sapphire gaze of hers.

"Did he force you Kagome?"

"What?" she was bewildered he would begin with that question when it had been answered earlier.

"I won't blame you if he raped you, not all youkai can control their beast."

Her face was a little flush but she answered with a steady glare, "He didn't force me into anything. I agreed."

The honesty in her words blew him away and he wanted to think that the bastard brainwashed her into saying that. But her eyes told him that this wasn't the case.

"Why him Kagome?" he pondered out loud, "Why choose him of all people?"

"Because he asked," Kagome simplified.

"That's it?"

"Of course not, but it's important. I didn't plan on sleeping with him, but it happened. Look, I don't go questioning you why you sleep with the stable girl in the village now do I? So why is it such a problem who I choose to sleep with?"

"Because the stable girl is not my half brother who tried to kill us!!" Inuyasha barked.

"That was in the past!" Kagome snapped.

"He doesn't care for you!" he replied angrily.

"I know," her temper suddenly returning to her calm state, "I was aware of that before. It was only a onetime thing, and I don't mind."

The half inu had to admit that he was startled by her angelic features and peaceful voice at that moment. How could she speak so tranquilly about this all? He had used her? Didn't she see that?

"What if you're pregnant?" he asked her quietly.

"He assured me that wouldn't happen," Kagome answered.

"Did he bite your neck?"

The idea was absurd even to him when it entered his mind, but he couldn't help but ask; one never knew what plan could roll through the taiyoukai's mind.

"He didn't mate with me either Inuyasha," her tone lacing with annoyance.

"Feh," he was still unable to understand the woman he thought to be a younger sister, but he truly had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't sleep with. With that in mind, he dropped the topic.

"Um... can we not tell Sango and the others?" she whispered.

"Ashamed?" he questioned smugly.

"I don't regret a thing," she hissed through her teeth, "I just don't want to waste time telling them when I could spend my time doing other things."

"Like fucking my brother," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, apparently still a little hurt.

"Sit," she whispered, her eyes narrowing, "I thought it was half brother Inuyasha, you're all so keen about pointing that out any other time, besides it's not going to happen again, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

_Yeah we'll see about that,_ he thought as he pulled himself up, thankful the woman wasn't too angry and wondering why. He was half inu and he knew that having an inu, half or full, as a lover made you addicted to the pleasure received. It was only a matter of time before the woman slipped away from him to head off to his brother once more. With a sigh, Inuyasha looked over to the miko leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. Who was he to tell her that her actions were wrong? If this was what she wanted, he should let her, right? Beside, she might be the one to soften his ice hearted half brother. Not that he cared much because Sesshomaru was an ass and always would be in his mind.

"Come on, Shippo is anxious to see you," the hanyou knelt to pick up the woman.

After a moment, Kagome tugged on a strand of hair framing his face to grab his attention. He looked down, locking onto her eyes.

"Thank-you Inuyasha," she reached up and kissed his cheek, the only act of affection they shared.

"Feh."

xXx

"Kagome are you sure you can't stay for the festival?"

"No, I have so many things on my plate this week that I couldn't spare the weekends. Hence the reason I wasn't able to make it sooner," the miko told her companion.

Sango gave the miko a hug, an awkward one, for they had to manage around Sango's swollen belly.

"So you'll be returning next weekend?" her adoptive son piped in.

"Yep, I booked it off as usual," she nodded as he pulled the woman into a hug.

The kitsune had grown nearly to her waist now, and was completely capable of squeezing the breath out of her if need be.

"I love you okaa-san," his voice muffled into her belly.

"I love you too Shippo," she returned the hug.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku kept his distance, "I think it would be best if I just gave you a hand shake," he laughed nervously.

Sango glared at him more and more whenever he was near the ladies. She feared the 'curse' would return even more so when she was with child.

"See you later Miroku," she replied avoiding the hand to give the monk a hug, "I trust you to be loyal to Sango."

"Why must we go through this every time Kagome?" the half inu walked over to stand beside the woman.

"Because we don't know when the well will seal," she clarified. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Child ye take care now," Kaede said from her bed.

The old woman was growing older and most of the villagers were amazed with how long she had held out. Kagome had helped to train a new girl to take over her position as the village miko, but she worried for the little place she called her second home. They'd had Kaede for so long, she was sure that the transition would be rough for many villagers. Making things worst was the goodbyes. The miko was worried that the next time she returned the old woman wouldn't be with them any longer.

"I promise," Kagome replied leaning over her to give the old miko a hug.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha changed the topic not liking the worried faces he saw.

"Yeah," the miko whispered following her companion away from the village.

"Is something wrong?" he could see the crinkle in Kagome's brows as she focused on her thoughts.

"It's nothing," she used that cheery fake smile when she looked to him and walked past him.

"Kagome?" he could tell when she was lying now; of course it had taken some time, but eventually he had learned.

"I get this feeling that something big is about to happen. The last time I felt it we managed to defeat Naraku," Kagome concluded.

"Feh, whatever it is I can handle it," he spoke overconfidently as they walked up to the well.

The miko was about to hitch a leg over the rim of the Bone-Eater's Well when Inuyasha noticed her wince. She found herself gently cradled in the hanyou's arms and then engulfed in the ever familiar blue light. A quick leap from the wooden frame and the two were safely in the present era. But there was a loud crack and hiss. Inuyasha quickly, in a matter of seconds, place Kagome on her feet, drew his fang and turned around to face the well fearful something had followed them through. But the well was gone.

"What?" the two voices spoke out in unison.

xXx

"Guys," Shippo itched his nose, "is okaa-san sick?"

"Not that we know of," Sango replied, "Why?"

"There something different, strange, about her scent," the fox kit pointed out.

"We'll talk to her when we see her next," Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha's not back yet," he added in a mumble.

"Do you think something came up?" the slayer asked.

"Knowing Inuyasha, probably ramen," the kit answered, shrugging his shoulders.

xXx

A form looked over the mars left on his skin through the elegant long mirror. He was astonished to find his shoulder aching suddenly earlier that day, and the first chance he got he vanished into his chambers, locking himself within them. No one would question why around this time of year. He discarded the material over his upper torso. There upon his perfect skin laid the flaw, embedded just under the surface of his skin, which shimmered faintly, so faintly. His eyes narrowed at it. How could he miss something like this? When had it happened? Snarling, his fist met the glass shattering it into a thousand pieces. He had let his guard down and look at the cost.

xXx

"Can you guess what happened that might have caused the well to close dear?" her mother was questioning her and Inuyasha over a pot of tea.

"No not really," Kagome's eyes darted over to Inuyasha as she answered.

The hanyou didn't open his mouth, he knew what mothers were like and would spare his pack mate the humiliate of telling her tale.

"You helped my half brother," he offered as a truce instead.

"That's... right, I did help him. He, um... I think he might accept humans more now," Kagome hid behind a partial truth.

The miko could never lie to her mother. Even when she wanted to, she convinced herself that this wasn't lying, it was merely holding back the details. After all she had helped Sesshomaru in a way and she had learned that he didn't hate her for being human. Now if only her mother would accept that explanation the way it was.

Blue violet eyes trailed between the two teenagers, (for in her eyes Inuyasha acted too much like a teenager not to be one) on the other side of the low table. She wasn't born yesterday. There was something they were desperately trying to hide. She was certain her daughter was more involved in than Inuyasha, but still he protected her. Knowing her child the way she did, it was only a matter of time before she was told, so she would wait patiently.

"Well, perhaps your help was the last thing that you needed to accomplish in that time sweetheart," she pointed out.

"Feh," the half breed acted as if the single word would brush everything away but really he was trouble just as much as he was certain the miko beside him was.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go grab a nap," Kagome mumbled, obviously a little depressed.

The young woman stood up, placed her cup in the sink and began to make her way to her room. Everything was just the way she had left it. Her bed, no longer covered in pink but a dark blue was place strategically near her door so she could walk in and drop her things before falling on the soft mattress. A desk, once littered in school work, now littered with cookbooks and such, was across from the bed near her window. The door to her closet wide open to her neat and organized closet as was the door to the bathroom, which adjoined to Inuyasha's room next to hers so they could share it, was to her left upon entering the room.

"Kagome," said hanyou's voice came to her.

"What?" she asked with a muffled voice, since her face was buried in her pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going to miss them," she whispered after a while.

He pondered if she meant _him _too, but didn't pry. He could smell the salt in the air and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"There were prepared for this as much as you were. We couldn't have known," he tried to be of some help, trying to ease the guilt she would place on herself.

"I know, but... it was so sudden and was it really because of _that_?"

The little miko sat up and buried her face in the half inu's shoulder sobbing lightly.

"Things happen for a reason," he softly whispered.

"Who told you that?" she asked between her silent tears.

"I'm not exactly sure," he replied, "I can't recall a face with the voice."

The female in his arms didn't move and Inuyasha remained there until she fell asleep before tucking her into bed and leaving the room. His hand was on the knob, closing the door silently when he sensed a worried aura.

"There's something you're not telling me," the woman stated, knowing that with Kagome sleeping she could probably pry more from the hanyou.

"I'm sorry," he lowered his eyes, "that is something Kagome has to tell you."

"If that's so then it can't be help. Go get some rest, I will wake you two for dinner," she murmured heading back downstairs.

xXx

Emotionless, almost dead eyes glared across a long table in a long conference room. They flickered some strange emotion before falling on anger. A hand reached to rub a pesky old scar before returning to its previous position tapping the surface of the table as he waited for the damn phone call from the cell next to said appendage.

xXx

"Kagome, I'm back," the inu cried as he slammed the front door.

Souta was at school and Kagome's mother had gone shopping. Inuyasha returned from work, knowing it was the miko's day off.

"In my room," he heard her yell from upstairs.

When the inu entered he found the miko huddling over a few historical scrolls she had found on the shrine grounds, probably belonging to her grandfather who had left most of his belongs to Kagome since she inherited the power of the priestess.

"Not again," he murmured coming to stand behind the woman towering over the parchment.

"I want to know what happens," she answered even though he wasn't really meaning to direct the comment at her, "why that night was so damn important."

Inuyasha placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and turned her around in her chair before hunkering down to become eye level with her. He held her form still with both hands on her upper arms.

"Kagome, it so damn obvious... the damn proud inu who hated our father for sleeping with my mother, because she was human, swore on his life he would never be like him and show interest in a human woman. But he did... you! Your damn innocent methods changed even that ball of fury."

He released her and stood up, but noticed the curious look on her face.

"I don't care about him but I'm sure it changed him for the better," he added, "I'm gonna prepare a snack."

Just as he was heading out the door, Inuyasha heard the woman call out to him: "Can you bring me some of those sugar biscuits when you bring up the ramen?"

He rolled his eyes, how well she knew him and his routines.

"Feh."

The day rolled on without incident. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the table eating, when her mother, whom Inuyasha had begun to call mom, walked through the door. They quickly unpacked groceries, filling the nearly bare shelves and pantry once more. When they were finish they sat down for a cup of tea.

"Kagome, dear, since when do you take three sugar," her mother asked.

"I've been a bit tired lately so I though some sweetness in my life might help," she replied not looking up from the Sudoku puzzle in the morning paper.

"She down an entire bag of cookies today too," Inuyasha snickered teasingly.

"Not an entire bag, there were only ten cookies left."

"Sweetheart if you're hungry, cook something, don't make a meal out of cookies," she played the role of the concern mother today.

"It wasn't all at once, I just had the munchies," Kagome sighed.

"If you say so dear," her mother dropped the topic, but suspicion remained her eyes.

Things were bad enough with her mother worrying, but now she had Inuyasha worrying over her to.

"How's Ali?" her mother directed her focus to Inuyasha and his co-worker, whom the inu had obviously taken an interest in.

"Huh? Oh she's fine," he responded, "she says 'hi'."

"I've got an early morning, I think I'll head to bed," the miko interrupted placing her finished puzzle in the recycling bin, "good night."

"Night dear."

On her way pass Inuyasha, she unconscious patted his head earning her a growl. She chuckled lightly on her way up the stairs and into her room. She shut and locked the door swiftly and leaned against it. With a heavy sigh, Kagome walked to her desk and opened a drawer. She picked up the brown paper bag inside. She gulped as she entered the bathroom and locked the door that led to Inuyasha's room and the door leading to hers.

Her hand darted into the bag and pulled out the device she had bought while everyone was out. She wasn't worried though, it was just a precaution, a way to ease her mind. She was only late, nothing else. With one last sigh she took out the pregnancy test and read the instructions carefully. Seeing the length of time it would take she turned on water for a bath and proceeded to follow each step.

The test needed time before she could read the result and she intended to relax in her bath but her eyes kept darting from the clock to the test after she had eased herself into the heated water. The second hand counted down the time so slowly it seemed but she wasn't worried she told herself. Sesshomaru had promised. He didn't want a pup, and she didn't either. Well maybe she did, after all, isn't it every woman's dream to have a child of their own but she couldn't have one now she wouldn't be able to support it.

Time was up and she jump from the bath and over to the test to pick it up.

Negative.

There was a disappointed sigh before she shook her head violently. What was she thinking? She was relieved it was a big stress relief.

But why was she so late?

Grumbling under her breath she returned to her bath and finished cleaning up before unlocking all doors and heading to bed. Her dreams once again that night of the inu and his talent hands. She had dreamt nothing but him and each time she wished she could spend just one more night with him. An hour even but even if she could time travel still she wouldn't return to him. There had been an agreement. It was only one night and it meant nothing.

_Absolutely nothing_ she told herself each time she woke from her cursed dreams.

xXx

About a week later someone was shaking her shoulders as she slept.

"Hey Kagome..." he roused her with a soft voice, "the power went out last night and so your alarm clock didn't go off," he explained as she sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" she asked a little disorientated for some reason.

"Nearly six... you have to... Kagome?" he asked when the woman whipped out of bed and head to the bathroom in a rush.

He followed after her to find her emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet bowl. He sat next to her rubbing soothing circles on her back and pushing her hair out of the way. It didn't last long and when Kagome pulled away she looked over to Inuyasha to find a face full of apprehension.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so..." she stopped when Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone, "what are you doing?"

"You're not going to work sick," he began dialling the numbers and handed her the phone, "here."

When she hung up he picked the woman up in his arms and put her into bed.

"Stay and I will get you something to help you get better," he whispered pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and tucking the covers under her chin.

Kagome let things be but when the inu left the room her thoughts dive bombed. _I'm feeling fine now though,_ she thought.

Not one for lazing around, even when 'sick', the miko stood and left the room heading to the kitchen.

"Kagome dear what are you doing? Shouldn't you be dressed? You have work soon right?" her mother inquired upon seeing her in her pyjamas.

"She's not feeling well," Inuyasha stated from the stove, "Go back upstairs and get some sleep."

"I think something didn't agree with my stomach cause I feel fine now," the miko indifference radiated in her tone as she sat down at the table and poured a cup of tea and opened her puzzle book.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, not in anger, but inkling.

"Are you dizzy dear?" she pried.

"Not at the moment but sometimes a bit lightheaded," the miko obediently answered her mother without averting her focus to her.

"Headaches?" her mother probed.

"A few more than usual but nothing I can't handle."

_Mood swings, hunger, and nausea_, her mother thought to herself.

"When's the last time you had your period," she came right to the point.

"What?" Kagome looked up from her puzzle book. "Mother how can you suggest such a thing!?"

"Kagome you're showing so many signs I can't help but wonder..." she stopped when the silver haired male of the house knelt down on all fours and sniff her daughter's stomach.

"Don't bother Inuyasha I bought a pregnancy test and it came out..."

"You're pregnant with that bastard's brat," Inuyasha growled, annoyed, sitting back with his legs crossed.

"..negative," she finished in shock, "but the test was negative."

"Did you ever consider that because he was youkai it wouldn't pick up like a human child?"

Her mother stood back and let the two fight it out, astonished about how they acted like a married couple sometimes. At times, she had thought there was something still going on between the two of them, but she knew full well they were too close to actually hold a relationship for long. She watched her daughter carefully. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"He told me..."

"Who gives a damn what he told you if his beast wanted a pup it would only take on split second for it to impregnate you when the bastard wasn't paying any bloody attention. You spent the whole damn night with him—are you going to tell me that his eyes didn't bleed red even once?" he hissed.

"I...I.." Kagome looked to her mother.

Realization dawning on her that her mother might not think of her in the same light. She had sex out of wedlock and her child would grow up without his or her father. Guilt, confusion, embarrassment, and shame hit her all at once as she stood up and ran to her room. She slammed the door, landed on her bed as the tears streamed over her face.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself after a few minutes.

"What you were suppose to," someone answered her.

Kagome turned her cobalt blue eyes filled to the rim with unshed tears to her mother who had entered the room quietly and shut the door.

"I'm going to assume that night happened just before the well vanished and so it was fate that you conceived his child. I knew there was something you weren't telling me sweetheart, and I now understand why. No one wants their mother prying into their love life," her chuckle was stopped when Kagome sat up and held up her hand.

"But that's the thing, I don't love him and he didn't love me. I... I don't even know why I did it," she whispered curling arms around her legs and dropping her head into her knees.

"Kagome, I love you and I'm not going to berate you for your actions. You shouldn't feel ashamed for what you did," she hushed as she tried to hug the ball that was her daughter.

"Really?" the miko looked up, "even though my child will have no father?"

"I raised you and Souta without your father didn't I?" her mother squeezed her encouragingly, "I'll tell you a secret," her mother whispered.

"What?"

"I conceived you before marrying your father. I think that might be one of the reasons he asked me to marry him," she revealed.

"Well yeah but my child is um... the father is ... youkai so he ... or she is ...going to be like... Inuyasha," she whispered lowering her eyes finding it hard to explain for some reason.

"Ears and all?" her mother was growing excited all of a sudden.

"I don't know," Kagome garbled out.

"Well either way it will be nice to have the giggles of a baby filling these walls again," she jumped up, "I will look into locating a doctor to monitor the pregnancy and any difficulties ahead we will deal with when they arise."

At the door she looked at her eldest child: "I love you. Now get some sleep while you can."

Thankfully the young mother-to-be looked a little more relieved and at ease, "I love you too mom."

The older woman heard before she shut the door, "Thanks."

* * *

From this point on in all my stories I will respond to all reviews through PM. This saves me time, to spend more time writing.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	4. Coincide

I want to give my many thanks to Beyond Memories for stepping in and helping me by bet'ing this recent chapter.

Oh ... I almost forgot... this story was nominated for Best Character Portrayal for Sesshomaru so thanks for whoever nominated this story.

Now I would like to clear something up before I continue. There has been some confusion about Kagome and school. I thought it was a matter of what or how I wrote things but I personally thought it was clear when I reread it. But perhaps things are different from where you are. So basically after Kagome finished high school she decided to go into a cooking career and is in school for that but taking an apprenticeship. So she is working and getting paid but is also working on a degree. Uh... I hope this is clearer for those who were questioning this.

Anyway ... Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Meeting Four: Coincide **

Soft feet padded through to the quiet room. A light snore echoed before dying away only to repeat the pattern over again. A voice like an angel reached him in his dreams, waking the male slightly from his slumber only to stare into beautiful sapphires gazing at him from above. Soft black falls plummeted over his face, curtaining them from the rest of the world. Still dazed, he leaned upwards to tenderly kiss the surreal being to enjoy the soft plump lips. The next instant his cheek was stinging in pain and he was jolted into the world of the living.

"What you do that for?" he grumbled rubbing his cheek as he sat up from his sprawl position on his bed.

"It's your own damn fault for thinking you could kiss me and get away with it," she growled, "I wanted to tell you that mom is taking me to the clinic today to see the doctor. You don't have to come if you want to sleep."

"No I'll come," the half inu jumped out of bed, without shame, wearing only his boxers and headed to the bathroom.

The miko looked around the dark room, dimmed from the sunlight because of the heavy blanket covering the window. Inuyasha kept weird hours working as a security guard but he couldn't sleep with any light on. Thankfully her eyes adjusted fast and she was able to look around the messy room. Everything was organized except the clothes littering his chair, scattered on specific areas of the floor, as well as hanging awkwardly off of hangers in the closet and draping over open drawers of his dresser. His bed was always unmade and untidy, except for the days that Kagome came in and took the sheets and blankets to wash. With an amused sigh at the thought of what his mate would have to go through if he ever decided to mate... or marry... the woman began to search for his favourite red shirt, jeans, and bandanna.

"Your clothes are on the bed," Kagome said to the door of the bathroom, "I'll go make you something to eat."

"Thank-you Kags," he gargled through the water of the shower.

Again the woman found her shaking her head. Why did she feel the need to look after the hanyou so? She didn't do it all the time but he was capable of retrieving his own clothes, and yet she couldn't stop herself sometimes.

"I'm sorry about this morning?" Inuyasha groused an apology in the car a short time later. "I didn't mean it."

"Technically it's the afternoon," she corrected with a shrug.

He munched on a few potato chips from the bag which, Kagome had brought to ease a 'craving' she got a few minutes before leaving. Both of them sat in the back seat watching the buildings and people pass by.

"What happen this morning?" her mother asked from the driver's seat.

"Inuyasha thought I was part of his dream... it was nothing though," Kagome semi explained, before glaring at the male taking another handful of her chips, "Stop stealing Inuyasha, get your own," she growled.

"Kami Kagome you're not going to eat them all," Inuyasha complained.

"You'd be surprised what a pregnant woman can do Inu," the older woman used the nickname which she had bestowed him with some time ago.

When they arrived at the clinic Kagome insisted in going into the room alone. Both her mother and the hanyou protested. Eventually however she managed to pursued them telling them that if she needed them she would have them fetched. When the nurse called Kagome's name she stood, Inuyasha was about to rise to follow but she gave him a look and then turned to trail the nurse.

"Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?" he griped to no one in particular as he lowered back down to his seat.

His nose twitched, he hated the scent always surrounding any medical centre but he never voice the complaint.

"She gets it from her father," the woman beside him answered anyway.

"But she can't be independent all the time."

"No, but she can try," Kagome's mother hummed, not at all worried, "She will lean on us when she needs to and all we can do is be there when that time comes so that when she falls we can catch her."

Inuyasha looked at the woman in a daze: "I think my mother said something like that."

"Then your mother was a very wise woman," she laugh wishing she could tug on one of those ears beneath the half inu's bandanna.

Kagome wasn't long and when she returned she handed a blue business card to her mother.

"I was told to go here," she explained. "Apparently they can better handle my situation."

"What situation?"

"I don't know... the doctor came in gave me one look and handed me the card," she growled growing irritated by the second.

"Well I'll make an appointment..."

"One was already made," she vouched has she headed out the door with Inuyasha trailing her.

"Hmm," the older woman followed, "what day Kagome?"

The questioned was posed as she began to unlock the doors to the car.

"Tomorrow..."

"Such a shame I can't go," her mother's disappointment could be hear and felt.

"I'll have Inuyasha come with me then," she crossed her arms not really understanding why her mood was foul but not giving a damn, "unless you're working," she added.

"No, I'm free."

xXx

"Wait, are you sure this is the right place?" she asked looking out of the passenger side window.

"It's got to be there's nothing else around," Inuyasha answered.

"But this doesn't look like a doctor's office it looks like a mansion," she got out of the car slamming the door behind her with a sigh.

"Look there," Inuyasha pointed to a sign near the door, "we're in the right place so don't worry."

"Hm," she didn't move a step closer to the door.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've got a strange feeling," she uttered watching Inuyasha's ears lower remembering the last two times she has said, "no not like before. But it's something I can quite place."

"Come on let's get this over with," he countered and linked her arm in his.

"I wonder if I can afford to see this doctor," she whispered only now thinking about how much money it would be to visit a place like this.

"Mom and I plan to help you, remember, so don't worry about it," the half inu assured her.

Inside was even more lavishly decorated than the outside. Glass chandeliers, grand walkways, even the receptionist's desk was extravagant. The hanyou's nose didn't twitch once. It didn't even smell like a usual medical centre.

"You must be Ms. Higurashi," a woman behind the black marble desk smiled.

Her eyes were a little unsettling because of the way that they swirled with unnatural oranges and reds. Her hair cut short but a deep yellow. Kagome blamed it on contacts and dye. What got her was how the woman knew her; it was only her first time here.

"How did..."

"We like to get to know all our patients here," she answered without letting Kagome finish the question, "The waiting room is just down the hall," she pointed to her right, "the doctor will be with you shortly."

Kagome let Inuyasha pull her away as she tried to recall the uneasy feeling she was sensing. In the waiting room a lone woman flipped through a magazine. The miko looked at the feather hat atop her head and the fur coat she wore. It was mid-summer and yet this woman wore a heavy coat. Sometimes she wondered about people.

"Pity," she heard the woman speak out, "seems they are letting anyone in here these days."

Creases in her brow told the half inu, that the miko had heard what the strange woman had voiced under her breath.

"Kagome leave it," he whispered pulling her to a chair.

The miko agreed and sat down letting her mind wander over this so familiar and vague feeling. Suddenly it hit her.

"Inuyasha do you sense something out of whack?"

"What do you mean?"

He wouldn't be shocked if the miko picked up on his uneasy feelings but he wanted to make sure she had done before he caused her more distress.

"I..."

"Ms. Higurashi the doctor will see you now," a nurse interrupted.

"Come Inuyasha," she decided to bring him in case her uncertainties were correct.

Inuyasha jumped at the opportunity remembering what mom had told him only yesterday. He wouldn't be the one to let Kagome fall.

The nurse brought them to the small comfortable room and handed Kagome a gown before shutting the door behind her without another word. A finger was directed at the inu before he watched it twirl in a circle signalling he had to turn around. He did as he was told with arms crossed and waited until he heard the miko's voice.

"I'm decent," she said while she place her neat folded pile of clothes on a stool and then pulled herself to sit on the table.

"Kags what were you going to say before?" he asked curiously, not something that could beat around the bush per say as he leaned against the wall opposite to her.

The miko eyes met his amber hues and he knew she was going to say something serious from the dazzling emotion that he found buried within the eddy of blue.

"Do you actually believe something wiped youkai out of existence?" her voice remained quiet.

"It is a little hard to believe," he mimicked the woman's quietness.

"I think the receptionist and that woman in the waiting room were youkai," she whispered but paused looking for the words. "There's something different about their auras though, probably to hide them."

He admitted he was uneasy but he never felt any strange aura his entire time in this era.

"You don't believe me do you?" she sighed, "Never mind."

There was a knock on the door before it opened to the doctor. A clipboard was under one arm and he was closing the door with a foot. Black hair, spiked and a tooth earring dangling from his right ear and much too young looking to be a doctor, he wasn't what the miko expected.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi I'm Dr. Rui," he held out his hand which she shook gently, "now then let's get start."

He opened his folder and pulled a pen from his right breast pocket of the white jacket he wore.

"Who are you... sorry I mean what?" Kagome asked noting that there was a more intense feeling from what she had felt with the two women she had stood near.

"So I see I don't have to break it to you then," the doctor nodded relieved, "I didn't want to assume you knew just because you were in the presence of a hanyou. You're a wise one but no less from a miko," the man smiled sweetly. "I am indeed a youkai Ms. Higurashi and yes there are many of us in society. Well not so many as one would like to see of our kind but nevertheless..."

"How do you hide your aura so well?" Kagome interrupted.

"That is the power of evolution my dear child. Most of the new pups are born with this technique now which the older generations have developed."

"You said that there are not many of us?"

"Yes well full bloods are less and less these days," there was a sort of look she couldn't place perhaps malcontent in the grey eyes at that moment, "and you are the cause to two of those many reasons."

Kagome eyed him dangerously, while Inuyasha growled no longer able to sit still and watch as his pack mate was insulted.

"You are a miko, one of the many who hunted us down killing even the innocent but you are also human and you managed to seduce a pure blood with your witchcraft and spread you legs like the whore you―"

Kagome's powers flare into her hand spreading across the surface before she slapped the youkai with her flat palm. Her reiki broke his barrier of jyaki so he could feel the sting of her skin against his.

"How dare you insult me!" she shrieked, "You think I asked for this? I didn't want a child so soon in my life. I don't want to bring a child into this world fatherless but I have no damn choice in the matter and you thing that I _asked_ for it," she slid from the table as the youkai looked at her stunned with a hand on his cheek.

"Come on Inuyasha I don't need to deal with this."

The hanyou smirked self-righteously, he knew the woman could take care of herself and didn't interfere in the least. She gathered her clothes in her arms and headed to where she had seen the bathroom to change. Just as she was exiting the building a woman called out to her.

"Wait Ms. Higurashi, please. Not everyone has the same views as Dr. Rui. I thought that the hanyou was the father I should have realize from your aura that this wasn't so and had another doctor see to you," the receptionist from before blocked her path.

"I don't want another thing to do with this place," the miko explained tenaciously.

"But no other facility in the city can see to your needs properly," she protested.

"They didn't need these things in the past," she pointed out.

"Hence the reason so many human women died while baring and birthing a youkai's pup," she cried out, moving to block the woman sidestepping her.

"I'll think about it," Kagome groaned, "now out of my way," she reached out and with her arm pushed the woman to the side aura refusing to settle until she was outside.

"I'll call you to set up another appointment," she announced before the woman left.

Inuyasha nodded to the woman as he passed too phased with all this new information. He quietly left, trailed the miko, started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you think Sesshomaru's still alive?" Kagome asked after a while.

"I don't know," Inuyasha flattened his ears at the question.

"I'm only asking because..."

"He's an inu, he has an effect on you. Like an addiction, so don't hide behind the 'he should know he's going to be a father' thing," the inu confessed.

"What?"

"An inu is an affectionate lover and his or her bed partner will become captivated or obsessed with his touches. If one can maintain distance and hasn't been around the inu long, than they could overcome the power but it is rare. Don't think he thought for a minute that you weren't affected by him because of your purity powers. I am certain he had plans and they probably didn't go in his favour when the well vanished."

Not once did his eyes leave the road as he turned here and there heading back towards home.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" she asked.

"Because when the well vanished I figure that was that and when we found out about you being pupped I saw your eyes light up just briefly. I figured I shouldn't speak ill of him. You deserve to enjoy that bit of happiness," he owned up.

Warm lips pressed against his cheek lightly before pulling away with a thank you.

"Feh."

A few moments of silence passed by as Kagome fiddled with her fingers, slouched in her seat. Inuyasha reached over and pressed his hand against them.

"What's wrong now?" he queried, pulling his hand back to place on the steering wheel.

One of her hands reached to rub the tell tale baby bump beginning to show.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered with a tear, "I'm so confused."

With an aggravated growl, Inuyasha stopped the car in the drive way and then turned to the woman.

"Look in your ancient scroll for anything about the western lands. If you find out he's alive with no mate and no pup, then we'll look for the damn bastard. But if he happens to be mated or he has his heir, then you stay here with me and I will help you take care of the annoying brat," Inuyasha said, staring at her.

"When my pup is born Inuyasha, you better hope I don't hear you utter that word again," she rushed out of the car, slamming the door and heading into the house.

In her room, Kagome buried herself in the scrolls glazing over the words again and again in hopes to find something, anything on her pup's father.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"So then the pup's father won't be involved?" the female asked.

Kagome sighed. It had taken a week for her mother and Inuyasha to persuade her to return to the doctor's office. In those seven days so much and yet so little had happened. At the moment she sat in the little elegant room with the female doctor who told the miko she was a little over half demon. Her mother had been pure and her father hanyou. The cat was very acceptant of the situation Kagome was in but there was trouble.

"You do understand you're going to have a tough time with this pregnancy right?"

Even Inuyasha's ears perked up. For some baffling reason she had decided to let the hanyou stay with her in the room yet again, her mother once more unable to attend the appointment.

"Why? My mother got through with my brother on her own," she rationalized.

It was true enough. Her father had died shortly after her mother had found out she was going to have another child.

"Yes but he's human, your child is not. To make things worse," the woman looked to the monitor of the ultrasound system, "you have an inu child."

"So?" Inuyasha growled.

"So," she continued without looking at the male, "they tend to like the touch of their father's too. In the next hours, days, weeks you will probably experience pain as the child grows angry without the aura of the father near. My advice Ms. Higurashi is that you take leave from your job and spend time around your alpha here. He's half inu and perhaps he could calm the pup some. If he is the brother, even half," she added, "then he might be of some help."

Kagome sighed: The things I get myself into.

"Otherwise, the pup looks happy and healthy if things continue to go well we can look into a caesarean section a little sooner than the due date so that you aren't made to suffer through the pain your pup will put you through more than you need too."

"No, I'll deal with it," Kagome muttered.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but it has been known for a pup to kill the mother from the inside out," the doctor expressed after a moment's pause.

"I'll think about it," her pride coming out in her voice.

Kagome wanted to experience actually birthing her child if at all possible. It was something that many cursed and she was sure she would too but still the idea that a child would come from her encouraged her to keep everything as normal as possible.

"One last thing: Eat more, I liked to see a you double your size by the time you visit me next," she ordered.

"I have been eating," Kagome mumbled as the doctor left the room.

Inuyasha remained silent on the sidelines, listening to the miko ask a few questions and the doctor described the image on the screen. He left the room when Kagome needed to change and waited outside the door until the woman came out with a smile.

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked when they had entered the car.

Kagome didn't hesitate, "no."

"I'm sorry," he was referring to the news that she had read about a few days prior.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled unable to hide her depression.

He stopped at a red light and looked over to a restaurant overlooking the pier.

"Let's get something to eat," he proclaimed.

"Yeah I'd like that," her whispered voice breaking through the aura of sorrow in her heart, "I'm starving."

"Of course you are," he teased with a facetious smirk as he pulled into the parking lot.

"It's the pup," she argued.

He dropped it not wanting her mood to swing to anger. But when things went quiet her mind loitered on the scrolls.

Sesshomaru had found someone to bare him an heir but tragically a war consumed the lands and the Western Citadel was destroyed killing anyone within the walls. There was nothing else about the inu pass that point. When Inuyasha had looked over it his face was grim. A leader would be the last to leave, forcing women, those who didn't fight, and children to flee first. If his lands were under attack, Sesshomaru would have been too stubborn to back down and therefore pride becoming the cause of his death.

That night Kagome cried and Inuyasha rubbed her back. Inuyasha didn't say a thing, but he knew this was bound to happen eventually. The little miko he knew wouldn't have given up her body unless she offered her heart as well. The day he brought her back to Shippo and the others he had run off to confront the inu once more. The bastard's look of disinterest caught his eye right away when he asked the taiyoukai to reveal what he was planning. One short battle later and Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru really hadn't changed too much. He had taken the miko's heart, more than likely completely unaware of it because of his lack of emotion, and she had received so little in return. He was glad the arrogant prick wasn't there to make things worse, but times like these had him questioning the road his pack mate had chosen to follow.

"What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I haven't even gotten a chance to look at the menu Inuyasha," she giggled softly and looked through the list of choices, "you're such a pain sometimes," she joked with a hum.

I'll get through this, she gave confidence to herself, Inuyasha's won't let me give in easily either.

The two were both unaware that her giggle and his name on her lips had drawn the attention of a particular someone sitting across the room with his mate. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	5. Convene

Kay well as usual I didn't do this alone. Thank-you Beyond Memories for helping me, literally out of the kindness of your heart.

I also wanted to thank everyone for the response I've had recently. I mean between reviews and messages/emails I've never had such a reaction to one lonely chapter before. I'm so honoured. Times have been so hard lately and this is a nice cheerful boost.

Hmm… I wonder if anyone has notice the pattern with the chapter titles?

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Meeting Five: Convene

The dining room was dimmer than when they had arrived since the sun had set. A miko from both the past and present sat finishing her bowl of ice cream and strawberries. With a final scrape of her spoon against the sides of the large bowl she proclaimed she was finished.

"Finally," the half inu growled teasingly.

"Inuyasha don't go there," she warned sternly.

His ears, under the bandana flatten further and there was that hint of fear in his eyes. He had completely forgotten that the little woman before him had taken off the enchanted rosary sometime ago. Old habits had a tendency of dying hard. Suddenly those emotions vanished and were replaced with apprehension when Kagome double over a bit and grasped her belly.

"Are you okay Kags?" she didn't answer him, "Kagome?"

They were unaware that two sets of worried eyes joined Inuyasha's as he rounded the table to snake an arm around the miko.

"Yeah I'm fine, just... pain but it passed," she mumbled sounding exhausted all of a sudden.

"I'll pay the bill and we can head home so you can get some sleep," he explained reaching for his coat so he could grab his wallet.

"I want to get some air," she replied putting on her coat.

"Wait Kags..." he assisted her to her feet.

"You don't know how long the waiter will be, it's a bit busy, so why don't you go find her and meet me outside," she cut in.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

As she headed out the door, her hand rubbed her belly where it was still radiating a sort of pain, and she whispered under her breath: "Kami he worries too much, what's the chance of anything happening to me anyway."

Of course she realized all too late that she had just begged some higher force to strike her simply because she had said this. This came in the form of a child rushing up the stairs to catch up with her father and mother. Her hand pushed Kagome, already unbalanced on the stairs, and her attempt at dodging the child became a failing misery. She ended up falling backwards down the stairs. Kagome let out a small gasp and in her mind she knew she'd be too slow to regain balance and her first concern was worry for pup growing inside of her.

It took a second or two to realize that she didn't hit the ground at all. Instead she was in a pair of strong, well built arms hugging her toward an unyielding, firm chest. A familiar scent engulf her as she pulled away, vaguely noting that her belly didn't ache as much anymore. When she turned around, to give her thanks to her saviour, eyes resembling closely to Inuyasha's greeted her. A breath caught in her throat when she realized who it was who had just saved her. Although the markings she was fond of were no longer adorning his face there was no mistaking it that Sesshomaru was standing in front of her and more importantly the father to her pup.

"S-S-Sessho-maru," she whispered trying to convince herself that this must be some sort of cruel trick or a dream of some sorts, because she knew there was no way this was real.

The powerful youkai didn't say a thing. His gaze darted over her form and she could swear she saw his nostrils flare just slightly. He leaned in suddenly, the miko too astonished and captivated to move, and buried his nose in the crook of her neck before inhaling deeply. He pulled away immediately locking his fiery golden eyes to glare into her soft blue confused hues. Snaking an arm around her back to ensure she wouldn't move he lowered his frame onto one knee, bewildering the woman further. The sight of Sesshomaru, in an Armani suit no less, kneeling before her wasn't in her books of things deemed Sesshomaru-like. She didn't know what to make of it. The moment was brief for all the inu did was draw his nose to the tell tale baby bump but she still couldn't believe it. He rose and the inferno in his eyes flared.

Kagome was at a loss, what if she might have actually fallen, hit her head and she was in fact dreaming this. But the sign that she was thinking this was evidence that it wasn't a dream right? Therefore her conclusion was that this wasn't a dream and Sesshomaru was really there, standing in front of her.

"What trickery is this miko?" he demanded releasing his arm from around her waist.

"T-trickery?" she asked with naive bewilderment.

It dawned on her that she was only two or so months along in her pregnancy but she had technically conceived five hundred years in the past. To Sesshomaru, as a human, she should be dead.

"I'm not using tricks..." She couldn't explain further as she double over again holding her stomach with clenched teeth.

With a defeated sigh the inu knelt down beside the woman, heaved her into his arms carefully and picked her up. His small touch from earlier and his nearest was something that the pup was starved for and upon receiving it suddenly… it seemed the pain vanished again. Seeing that he was the cause for the woman's agony he felt responsible in ensuring her health. Besides by the scent and the reaction of the pup he could say it was indeed his. Albeit he wasn't exactly sure how it was possible that she was alive and baring his pup when he had only once rutted with her, long ago.

"Sesshomaru I'm... so... sorry," she whispered catching his attention and he looked down to see a tear falling down her cheek.

Overcome with exhaustion and relief from the pain the miko feel asleep in a faint within his arms. Her fingers twisting in the jacket of his suit and her head resting against his shoulder where she nuzzled him unconsciously to take in that wintery scent she dreamt of in her sleep so many times. The taiyoukai pondered what her apology was for but decided to get the logic behind the mystery later. He had turned to take the miko back to his limo when another essence filled his senses.

"Inuyasha," he scoffed with annoyance turning to face the doors where the newest visitor stood.

It pained him to know that the hanyou was the one watching over _his_ miko all this time, when it should have been him. There were things that had to be dealt with and discussed and the last thing he need was the damn half breed in the way.

"Sesshomaru, I should have known the scrolls didn't dictate the truth," he looked at the woman in his arms. "Leave her with me Sesshomaru and return to your perfect life," Inuyasha offered.

"She carries my pup, not yours," he pointed out, hating the fact that he was standing there arguing with the twerp.

"You'll only hurt her further. Kagome's gone through enough as it is," he retorted growling protectively.

"Then I will care for her and return her to you after she births _my_ pup."

"That would only hurt her more," the hanyou leaped down the few stairs, "you took her heart already just leave before you take her soul. You promised she wouldn't become pregnant; therefore you shouldn't care about the pup so long as she never bothers you. By which you should know, she didn't care that your promise wasn't kept when she learn she was pregnant. She wants this pup to remember you and that night. Let it remain just that... a memory," he held out his arms to take the miko away from the older brother.

Sesshomaru was tempted. He and his beast had finally gotten over the woman. Her form drew closer to open arms of the half breed as he carried her in his arms. There was a mew of objection from the pregnant woman as he began to lean in, due to the height difference, and he averted his eyes to her peaceful slumbering face. It was just as he remembered so long ago. He could remember the passion that washed through every contour as her eyes clouded over and those lips screamed into the night. It was the only thing that he remembered so vividly. Her touches, kisses, and the way she wrapped around him, her warm depths, those delicate fingertips on her so very talented hands and that tongue slipping over him. He wanted it all again to feel that night again. Reliving the memory wasn't enough he wanted to make more memories.

"No," he stepped away, "she's _mine._"

He tightened his hold on her and he could hear her sigh of comfort as he turned away like a sign he had made the right decision. As he drew closer to the limo he looked back at his half brother over his shoulder. Inuyasha could see so many emotions flicker in the inu's eyes and as they stared at him the hanyou could see realization emerge.

"Was this your test half-breed?"

"You could say that," he confirmed, "If you had given her to me and then returned at a later date I wouldn't have ever given her to you as a way to torture you for the rest of your miserable life," he paused for a moment. "Don't take her for too long or mother will worry," he added walking to his car.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru entered the limo, the hanyou unable to pry his eyes away as he watched his cold-hearted brother carefully manoeuvre the miko before closing the door. With a heavy sigh he entered the car and prepared for telling their protective mother. All of a sudden he began to laugh. He had actually told the miko the truth that one night to calm her and didn't realize it at the time. _Your damn innocent methods changed even that ball of fury, _if he could remember correctly.

"Welcome home Milord, here are..."

The hall echoed with the loud clatter of a silver platter hitting the ground and spinning, much like a top, before finally ceasing its moving. The contents, messages collected earlier that day, scattered in the air and fluttered to the floor like feathers. With a quick sharp look out of the corner of his eyes the inu showed his displeasure to the maid.

"S-sorry Milord," she bowed lowly and then knelt down to begin tidying the mess, "do you wish me to retrieve someone to take care of your burden?"

A loud snarl warned her against making another such suggestion. She looked up only when she knew the inu had left the room. Was that really her lord? Her mind wild with what she had just seen but she dare not say anything, her lord might have her head if he learnt it was her. Sesshomaru cradled a human woman in his arms and there was almost compassion in the way he held her closely to him. There was only one other being that he had shown any sort of emotion to and she was no longer on the grounds so it was a rare sight indeed.

"Bring a light meal to my outer chambers," the taiyoukai ordered as he passed another maid, "and ensure that no one bothers me."

"Yes Milord," the woman bowed until the male was out of sight before she proceeded to notify the household of her lord's orders.

The taiyoukai used his jyaki to swing open the grand doors to the west wing of the house. He didn't bother to close them as he approached the stairway leading up to the master chambers passing the many doors on the lower level of the hall. As he climbed the stairs his eyes glided over well-known silver doors, outlining a large ferocious dog baring teeth to whosoever lingered before the doors. Again a push of his jyaki open the doors, this time he took time to allow them to close behind him. The fireplace was lit with a smokeless fire that warmed the room just perfectly. A set of chairs before the grand massive mantel littered in pillows and matching the blues and silvers of the room. A large picture of the previous western palace decorated the wall above the fire. A couch and a couple of other chairs also littered the room here and there. One wall opened onto a door-less balcony, a barrier closed it during the rainy days and in the cold seasons. Near the open balcony directly across from the door he had entered from was a low table surrounded by cushions, furs, blankets, and pillows. He had a feeling the miko would spend most of her time there if given a chance since the balcony looked over the gardens which had something flourishing in all seasons.

To his right was the door to his sleeping quarter. He debated for only a brief second about placing her in another room knowing that there was a chance she might argue about sleeping his in room. However he walked over pushed open the door and shut it quietly. A quick look around guaranteed there was nothing out of place. The hefty size circular bed was situated in the centre of the room. A circular bed meant there was no head or foot so one was free to lay across it any which way they wanted. Curtains were pulled open at the moment but could be close for privacy, if need be, or to dim the light that pour through the all glass wall on left wall. A vanity was located, completely bare at the moment minus a brush and a few other personal items, to the right of the main door. A full length oval mirror decorated most of the centre wall between the two doors opposite to the entrance of the room. Door one led to his walk in closet and door two to the grand bathroom which in turn had a door leading to a small set of stairs descending to the hot springs below. Compared to most rooms this was small, in fact there were guest rooms that were bigger but the small size was comfortable and he had no need for his sleeping chambers to take up space since all one did was sleep in it... well among a few other things that he had not participated in for some time. But with the outer chambers included it was the largest room in the house.

He covered the few feet from the threshold to the bed and gentle place the miko onto the soft mattress supporting her head with one of the many fluffy pillows tossed across the surface. He sat beside her forcing the dainty fingers to release his suit and glowering momentarily on the wrinkles left behind. It was like she had been holding onto him for dear life. As the woman settled one of the pelts on his bed moved, vibrating gentle. He pulled his moko-moko over; stroking it a few times before it cuddled against the woman's side. He rose and opened a door to his closet. In modern times he was unable to wear his pelt which acted as extra strength and energy and without it he was unable to transform into his true form.

In his wardrobe he discarded his suit jack tossing it to the floor. He loosed his tie and the buttons of his dress shirt; these joined the jacket. His belt hooked onto a rack holding various belts of different sizes and colours. Looking around the empty half of his wardrobe he realized it would be full soon. The miko was going to be by his side as he had planned and being the one to warm his bed, she would be given only the best.

His eyes landed on the two complete attires on the furthest wall. One was his usual armour that he was famous for wearing five hundred years ago. Of course it wasn't the exact same one since many things were eventually replaced with usual wear and tear but it resembled the outfit he would wear to the meetings with the other lords every decade or whenever the need arose. Next to it was the kimono for the Lady of the Western Lands. It was simple, the main part a dark blue which seemed to swirl and melt together with a blue a shade darker, but meaningful, the edges and obi adorn the crescent moons. The long sleeves would flow to the floor and drag with the trail in the back. Each layer of silk was carefully tailored even though the only layer that mattered was the outer shell that everyone saw.

During his observation his fingers worked his pants as he liberated these in the same fashion as the rest of his attire. Now he stood for a moment in his boxers, letting a claw to reach behind and scratch the back of his neck a couple times, wondering how the woman would be affected if she woke to see his lack of clothing. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black sleep pants, thin and loose on his form choosing to wear them over the boxers. He walked out of the closet tightening the drawstring in his slender well defined hips the burgundy stripes half peeking from the waistband.

He looked in the mirror briefly. Silver hair falling perfectly down his back, in public it was tied back in a low tail at the base of his head. Golden eyes scurried over the pale skin tight over the bunched muscles under the surface they paused at the one flaw on his form. His eyes averted to the miko's reflection in the bed. She was the cause of everything of his it appeared. Her innocent mind probably unaware what she had done to him all those years ago.

He turned around to scanned reality instead of reflection. On _his_ bed was _his_ miko finally. She had turned over and curled his pelt between her legs and under her head with her arms snaked around it in a hug like it was a body pillow. The live fur didn't seem to mind much as it vibrated in a constant purr. Its presence acting in the same manner his aura did to the pup growing within the woman.

"Ses-sho-maru," she whispered enticing him to draw nearer to her sleeping form.

_It would seem she dreams of me_, he conclude not really sure how this affected him.

A tress of her raven locks sprawled across her face. Before he knew it he was brushing it behind her ear as the noise of someone entering the outer chambers reached his ears. The woman's meal had arrived and this line of thinking had him looking to her belly. He crooned, the woman would be swollen with his pup and it pleased him immensely. From earlier he had deducted that the woman was just under two months, he hadn't missed much yet, but she should be a bit bigger, an inu pup grew fast, fully grown by four months and for the better part of two months would sleep in the female's womb collecting aura from mother and father for energy before the long birthing process when the pup would have to create an aura of its own.

Careful not to wake her yet the inu reached over and turned the woman onto her back. He reached over with a hand and brushed baby bump surprised to get a small response from the growing life. From the looks of things the miko would bare him a strong pup if only she would eat more.

"Hn," he darted his eyes from her angelic face to her swelling tummy and back.

He lowered his form to press an ear to listen. Barely noticeable, since it was an early stage still, he heard the small heart beats.

_Wait heart beats?_

He rose suddenly and shook his head slightly, his hair swaying form side to side along his back, before lowering it once more. He wasn't mistaken there just faintly were multiple heartbeats vibrating through the womb of his woman but he was unable to decipher how many multiples there were because they weren't strong enough yet. That and there was a chuckle that washed over the sound.

"What are you doing?" a soft coo of a voice interrupted.

He rose back to his sitting position at the edge of the bed fastening his gaze with the now alert azure blue orbs. He wasn't planning of getting caught but he felt he might as well explain.

"There's more than one pup," his hand rested over her womb as he said this.

"Twins?" she couldn't suppress the smile as she placed her hand over his.

"Perhaps," he replied noting her excitement.

How could they speak to each other like this over everything that was going on was beyond him. But it would seem they would accept this for now and worry about everything else later.

"Perhaps?"

"It is possible that there are more," he elaborated with pride blending with the baritone voice.

"More than two?" she sought out certainty.

"Hn."

"How many?" her tone was a little worried now.

"Three or four, I will know for certain in a couple more days," he stood up and watched the woman support her weight on her elbows.

"But the doctor didn't see any more than one at my appointment today," she pointed out swing her feet over the edge.

"Then she was mistaken with her bloody damn machines," he retorted.

"How does a machine miss two or three other pups?" she demanded.

"Because an inu pup is completely capable of hiding if it doesn't want to be found," he grew weary of her questioning him about something he knew he was right about. "Your doctor better be female," he growled changing topics only slightly.

"And if not?" she had her toe tapping.

"I will replace him."

"Why?"

"Because no other male is allowed to touch or see you!!" he couldn't hold back the fury of that one thought.

He knew what those appointments consisted of sometimes and he wouldn't let a male see let alone touch her body which he claimed. It was bad enough that Inuyasha's scent was drenching her. But that could be taken care of easily. His full blood would easily cover the half breed's in a matter of hours by morning she would smell strongly of him. The youkai society would learn that she was his soon enough though. He was still the most feared youkai around.

"You plan to make me some object of possession? I won't allow it Sesshomaru. I'm an individual not someone's play thing!"

The inu turned to her. He wanted… needed to punish her, put her in her place but he wouldn't ever raise a hand on a woman unless she attacked him first. With fury in his eyes he grabbed the woman's wrist, she flinch only slightly at his touch. Roughly, but mindful that she did carry his pups he pushed her on the bed and then he covered his body with hers. His legs pinned hers together, so she couldn't lash out, and each of his hand held one of her arms down. His chest posed a few inches over hers and his face was even closer.

"Mind your words woman for I will not allow you to continue such disobedience," he hissed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me," there was a smirked hidden in the corner of her mouth, "I don't believe you will because I'm baring your pups," she whispered dangerously.

"You are either brave or foolish in believing that I will allow you to threaten me woman,"

"Bravery and foolishness are one in the same the only thing that defines them as difference is whether you make it out alive," she retorted.

"What gives you courage?"

"I have no idea," she answered honestly with some of the rage from earlier draining from her voice.

All at once his temper subsided.

"She's a girl," she whispered to ease his mind a bit.

"Who?" he arched his silver brow.

"The doctor is female."

"Hn," he released her hands and used his now free fingers of one hand to brush her cheek, "Good... why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Just to see your response," she answered coyly.

He wanted her at that moment and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with keeping her by his side unless she was there as his mate. She was the only being not afraid to defy him, the only woman to catch his interest and keep it even after five hundred years. She'd be the perfect mother to his pups, the ones she carried now and the ones that she would bare in the future. This little miko was the only being to see through him even with his mask of indifference. She stirred emotions within him that he wasn't aware existed.

"Miko..." he paused before the woman could object, "Kagome, I wish for you to consider becoming my mate."

He didn't give her a chance to reply in the least before covering his mouth over hers drowning her in a searing kiss.

"Come," he ordered pulling away suddenly, "I've had a meal brought up for you."

"What? That's it. You ask me to be your mate, give me a mind-blowing kiss and then order me to eat," she pushed the inu's naked chest but with his strength he didn't bulge.

"I told you to consider I won't force you to become my mate," he reasoned sitting up when he noticed her nearness and after the kiss it affected him to some extent.

"Why?" she needed something more from him before deciding, "Why ask me to be your mate now? Is it because I bare your pups?"

_Yes of course it is woman why else would my beast want you?_ He thought and wanted to say but it didn't carry through: "No," but he didn't provide further details.

Kagome thought to let it be for a bit. But she wanted to know one thing. Again she found herself sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you already mated?" her voice was tiny, afraid of the answer.

"What would give you that idea?" he scowled looking to the woman who was playing with her fingers.

"A... a scroll and..." ever so slowly she rose to her feet and her hand flew through the air to touch the bite marks she saw on his bare shoulder, "that."

"_That _is the result of letting my guard down around a woman whom I planned on claiming as mine before she vanished without a trance," he grounded out snatching the hand and forcefully yet softly pulling the woman attached to it toward him and snaking an arm around her waist. "_That_ is the reason I am unable to bed another, claim another, pup another. _That _tells anyone who sees it that my body has been claimed by another. As much as _that_ infuriates me to no end I can't seem to motivate myself to get rid of..."

The inu felt his head being tugged down onto the woman's lips before he could finish.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her breath brushing against his lips, as she pulled away slightly.

The inu leaned in to recapture those rosy petals once more. His arm pulled her tighter tohim wanting to keep her there for his beast. He needed assurance that she wouldn't disappear on them again. When he released her mouth she rested her head against his chest, enjoying the gentle beats of his heart beneath her ear.

"I want to be your mate I really do, but I know you had plans... things that I might not agree to," she said this, but hugged him tightly around his waist. "What were your intentions that night?"

Sesshomaru smirked, his miko was very bright, all the more reason that he'd take her as his own. Perhaps he would dignify her with an answer.

"Are you aware of the curse an inu is plagued with?"

"You mean the addiction thing? Inuyasha told me about it," she nodded not moving her resting head away from his chest.

"For that reason my beast cannot claim too many women," his voice vibrated in her ear through his torso, "Although I had planned to find the perfect bed partner I had no idea it would be you. But when you came across me in my heat my beast had to have you. My mind was already plagued by your frequent visits and so I established that your innocence would make for a perfect courtesan since I could shape you to my will."

Kagome didn't like the courtesan part but she didn't say a thing and let him continue. However the inu felt her uneasiness.

"As my courtesan you would be a treasure that was treated with the utmost respect from all. With my claim your life would be lengthened and I could keep you beside me for all eternity. I didn't plan the pup but it would seem that my beast had that intention all along. It wouldn't be rare to have a courtesan bare a lord's pup, after all my mother held that position."

"So that's what you want me to become now?"

"No, did I not just ask you to be my _mate_?" he drew the miko at arm's length holding her shoulders, "I won't be satisfied unless you are completely mine in every meaning of the word. You will carry the title, marks, and pups of this Sesshomaru. I won't settle for less."

"If you won't take 'no' for an answer then why did you even bother asking me?" He could make out the tightening of her jaw line as she clenched her teeth.

"I can't force a woman to be my mate. You must accept me first."

"What if I do say no?"

"Then I will persuade you to say yes," his eyes danced with mischief.

The miko opened her mouth to reply but her stomach gurgled. Those golden globes soften before she was swiped of her feet and carried into the outer room.

"Eat," he instructed after placing her on his lap in front of the tray of food organized on the low table, "you're much to thin for someone carrying multiple pups."

"I don't understand though, I eat so much as it is," she mumbled noticing that a hand wrapped around her was rubbing her belly in soothing circles.

"Your own body is trying to produce energy that should be generated by two parents not one. That will be different now," he nuzzled her neck, "I have no intention of letting you go," his voice so low she almost missed it. She was certain he had no intention of her ears picking it up either.

"I'll be your mate," she resolved and reached for the bowl of diced fruit, "but I hope you know I won't share. You're not allowed any other lovers, courtesans, mates... etcetera."

"Agreed," he purred into her ear.

Comfortable in the silence Kagome managed to clear most of the plates before announcing she was full to which Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her back in his arms. He brought her back to the sleeping chambers and lowered her on the bed once more ignoring the miko's complaints that she could walk on her own.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he walked into his closet to find the woman something for her to wear for the night.

"Why are you taking this so well?" she asked.

"What makes you think that I am as calm as I appear?"

She of all people should know that he was capable of hiding any sort of shock under a mask of lackadaisical attitude. He didn't hear a response but the sound of her fingers picking at one another as she fidgeted caught his attention. He took out a pair of green satin sleep pants and a thin white cotton undershirt. He would send notice for someone to buy her a few garments until he was able to take her shopping properly.

"Here," he handed her the clothes when he reached her side.

Neither of them moved.

"Leave so I can change," she spoke out when it didn't appear that he would leave.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist the opportunity to chuckle. Somehow she was the only one who was able to get him to drop all his well formed barriers.

"Have you forgotten that I have already seen and touched every inch of your body?" he tantalized brushing the back of a finger against the side of her face.

Kagome gulp and forced her body to calm down. But she was beginning to feel that well-known heat between her legs. Fingers trembling she tucked them under her shirt and pulled it over her head. Quickly she reached for the undershirt and pulled it into place but not before the inu could see her swelling breast bound tightly by a familiar black and pink lacy garment. The sight caused him to think back to that vivid memory that replayed in his dreams at night.

...

_One hand gently clawed a path to her breast, he didn't notice how strange her bindings were before, but the feeling of the strange fabric had him pull away to look down. His eyebrow arched perfectly at the black and pink object constricting the movement of her breast. _

"_It's a bra," she answered with a giggle while reaching down and undoing the little clip that was located at the front rather than the back._

_..._

_He pulled the slip of material down her legs and dangled them in her view; they were the strangest loin cloth he had ever seen._

"_Panties," she commented moving to sit to swipe them from him._

...

_He thought it rather strange that she was unaware how to untie his loin cloth but with the strange garments that he had found on her he pushed the thought away. _

...

"You were from this time all along miko," he concluded not realizing that the miko had already discarded her lower garments and was slipping on the pants he had leant her by standing on the bed.

After all that time reliving that night he never made the connection between her personality, strange clothes and undergarments at the time and her lack of knowledge of things that were well known by the people of the past. Kagome paused; she was tying the drawstring around her waist working around the protruding belly. When she looked at the inu she saw that he was looking at her but not really seeing her. She kneeled down and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"How?"

"I was snared by Mistress Centipede, who was after the jewel embedded in my side, and pulled through a well on the shrine grounds. The Bone Eater's Well became a sort of time travel portal thing and Inuyasha and I would jump into it to move from here to there. Usually I jumped into the well on my own, but after Naraku's defeat we were never sure when the powers of the well would seal up. This would make sure that Inuyasha would stay in his time and I would stay in my time if that specific trip was supposed to be my last," when there were no questions after her pause she continued. "However, after my night with you Inuyasha must have thought it would be easier to carry me to the other side and when he leaped out into my time and turned around the well was gone."

The inu remained silent. Was it the fates that intervened? Did they want his pups to come to this time for some reason? Through his lack of response the woman laid down and patted the bed beside her.

"The war..." his mind pointed out and he spoke it out loud.

"Huh?"

"The war between miko and slayers against youkai," he began and lowered his frame next to hers his arms tugging her closer, "a couple decades after you had vanished there were riots and uprisings. Humans wanted a higher position in the world for there were far more of them than youkai. Miko's rose up with the slayers killing thousands and for this reason you would have been targeted as a betrayer had you stayed with me. My pups wouldn't have been allowed to live being a mix of reiki and jyaki. Eventually the war died down and then diminished as youkai began ruling silently; all the more powerful corporations in the world are owned by youkai," he stopped there, not continuing but the woman knew there was something else.

"Sesshomaru?" she couldn't help but pry, "What happen to you and your lands?"

He was hesitant at first but after a moment told his story:

"There were far too few places left for refugees. I took in Koga and his mate Ayame along with their pup, hiding them in the Western Palace about two hundred years ago. We were planning to join our forces together to take down a dictating lord that had risen up in the Eastern Lands were Koga ruled. I was called upon to see to my armies at the border and realized too late that it was a trap. When I returned to the palace it was nearly burnt to the ground, those who had survive explained how the armies had come with their new gun powder and bombs. Koga and Ayame were killed defending the Citadel when it was I who should have."

There was rage, anger and regret deep in his voice.

"Sesshomaru don't blame yourself," she tried create a soothing aura around them; "I don't think they blame you."

The male remained silent just thinking about the woman's words before he remembered something: "Their pup lives," he added.

"Boy or girl?"

"A fine young male," he replied, something in his voice resembling satisfaction.

"Did you raise him?"

"I trained him," as an afterthought he supplied: "He's mated to Rin."

Kagome sat up and looked down with an excited smile, "Rin's still alive?"

"Yes, you can meet her later. For now you must get some sleep," he dragged her back down with him.

"I don't really sleep well," she grumbled finding comfort in his arms.

"You will tonight," he forced back the need to groan when a shifting hip grazed his member.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm here."

What made him say something so weak was beyond him but without another word the woman settled finally and drifted off to sleep. He watched over her as her heavy breathing levelled out. His hand was draw to her belly once more still in a state of disbelief. He was going to be a father. Letting out a sigh the inu let his eyes close. That night sleeping better than he ever had since the night he had shared with her. He knew now that she hadn't abandoned him after all. That the time he spent looking for her, and not finding a trace of either her or Inuyasha was now explained, and he would go through it all again because his soon to be mate and unborn pups would be safe in this era.

* * *

I have no idea why but I just love the scene when they first meet… well re-meet. Anyway, for those who want to know the mysterious caller, all I can say is … next chapter.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	6. Concur

Hey there again... ooo another update so soon. Time is something I don't have lately. I still have to replay to many of my wonderful readers. I must also thank my amazing beta Beyond Memories for helping with this story even though she too is busy. My roommate feels that I must tell people about the Dokuga awards. Please go support your favourite authors' and any of the stories you love to read by nominating. The link is .com/awards/nominations ...

Well I think that is it so one with the show... or um.. story.. lol.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

**Meeting Six: Concur**

One sapphire eye peeked open followed by the other.

_What a strange dream_, she thought moving to sit up in her bed to start her day. But looking around she reconsidered: _This isn't my room..._

A weight around her waist tightened when she moved away from the warmth beside her. Curious she looked down and saw her god, sleeping on his side with his chest towards her. His hair, shining in the morning light, sprawled out on the pillow beneath his head and flowing like little stream around his form. One well toned arm was folded under his pillow the twin was currently tugging the disobedient woman to return to her previous position. The taunt muscles beneath the skin flexed and bunched every time he moved. The angelic face, pale and now adorning the stripes on his cheeks and eyelids a lovely wine colour while the crescent moon on his forehead a gorgeous blue. However her eyes were drawn to the marks just barely protruding from the sleep pants low on his hips. One delicate finger in a refined sweep grazed the exposed half of the mark. There was a purr that quickly filled the room and a voice startled her.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome noticeably jumped and looked down to the now open eyes of the fine male specimen next to her.

"N-nothing," she stammered out.

Sesshomaru rolled her on her back and straddled her hips. He could hear her swallow the lump in her throat. Excitement and nervousness swirled in her aura.

"If you want something Kagome you need only ask. I can't refuse you," his voice was_ husky,_ and seduction laced through his tone and eyes, "You claimed me, but you are also my future mate, so I must see to all your needs. Every," he leaned over and nipped the tip of her ear, "last," his tongue darted down her jaw, "one," he kissed her pulse and heard her gasp.

Her arousal was evident and the need to take her was great but he had to see to her health and that of the pups.

"Come breakfast awaits," he told her crawling off her.

The miko sat up her face flush and a finger pulling hair behind her ear. The inu's harden length caught her attention and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, as she blushed unable put a voice to her confusion as she rose to her feet.

"Stop smelling so damn good," he mumbled when she walked past him through the door he held open to the outer chambers.

"Then you shouldn't have done that," she argued rubbing the ear he had teased her with earlier.

She looked around the room actually taking it in this time. The table was clear meaning they must be eating somewhere else. To answer the question Sesshomaru, willing his eagerness away, walked passed her and as he near a set of double doors, they opened.

"Kagome come here," he held out a hand when she didn't follow.

When she took it he held it over the door knob then caught her eyes with his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she didn't hesitate.

She could feel his jyaki collect in his hand and pour over the appendage it held and she stared wide-eyed as it forced her own powers of purity to gather. Suddenly the gathered energy flowed into the elaborate knob. Sesshomaru released her hand and turned away.

"What was that?"

"The palace knows your presence now," he thought about how to explain it to her, "Think of it like a security system that lives and is able to decipher ones intent. With your aura embedded into its system it will obey your every command, with the exception that my orders technically overpower yours. No one can enter certain rooms unless given permission or accompanied by someone with the power to invite them. It keeps the occupants safe."

While he explained they descended the stairway that lead from their room to long hall of many doors.

"Rooms for family and friends," he point to a room, "Rin sleeps there when she visits."

Kagome smiled with renewed excitement, "I can't wait to see her."

"It might take time to find your way around but you can rely on the household staff if I am not around to assist you," he said this as they passed one of the maids bowing as the continued down the hall.

Sesshomaru stopped at pair of cherry wood doors which opened with no assistance. Kagome peered into the room and slowly stepped in. The dining room was large. The long table looked to be made of black glass, and could easily sit a couple dozen people. But there were no chairs around the table which she thought to be strange.

"You will sit on my right at all times when it comes to public meals," he took her elbow and led her around the table to another door on the south side of the room.

"Why right?" she asked.

"Because I will mar the left side of your neck with the main of my mating marks and it should be closer to me," he pushed open the door as he continued, "Of course you will also be escorted on my right arm and should _someone_ need to escort you anywhere you stay to their left keeping my mark furthest from them."

Kagome nodded in acceptance looking at the room they had entered. It was brighter than the last dark room. It was a smaller dining area with a round table and a couple chairs in the center. The room itself an oval and the roof made entirely out of glass to let in the morning sun.

"Wow," she took in the sights of the room.

A little window settee and the fountain strategically place directly in the center of the clearing it looked onto. The walls were painted with the scene of waterfalls, streams, and vines reminding the woman a little of the clearing Sesshomaru had first found the miko. Sesshomaru took her daze as a sign that she enjoyed the room and guided her to a chair.

"Eat," he ordered and took a sit across from her.

"Thank-you," she mumbled reaching to seize a flaky croissant and the small jar of raspberry jam.

"It's my responsibility to take care of your needs, Kagome, there's no need to thank me."

"Just because it's your responsibility doesn't mean you have to go this far," she pointed out, "that's why I thank you."

"My instinct won't let you have anything less than you deserve." Why was he arguing?

"Is it really your instinct?" she pondered out loud.

Sesshomaru growled at what the woman was suggesting but it died away when she didn't continue and nibbled at her meal. He picked up a sliver of meat and downed it gracefully all the while watching the woman munch away.

"Ah ha," she exclaimed

Sesshomaru's silver brow arched at her sudden outburst.

"I just realized something," she replied.

"What would that be?" his interest spiked at the amusing tone in her voice.

"I know what you're not so good at."

"What nonsense are you speaking about?" Sesshomaru demanded roughly, "Out with it woman!"

"I told you Sesshomaru remember? Five hundred years ago I said I would find something that you weren't so good at and I did."

"What preposterous idea has filtered through your mind now?" he questioned upon grasping the memory she spoke about.

"You can't express any emotions well so you hide away reasoning them to be your 'instinct'," the entire time she was hiding a self-satisfied smirk.

Sesshomaru scowled, there was no way she could be right. But was it possible her words were correct?

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll learn," she noticed his furrowed brow, "especially with the pups. I'll help too."

He didn't say a thing as his stare, fixated on the woman, observed her smile contently and nibbling at her meal. There was something about her that fascinated him. How could she accept him, knowing what and who he was in the past and what he had planned? But something told him deep down to let it alone.

"Kagome there's something I must speak to you about," he told her when she looked to be just about finished.

The woman looked up giving him her undivided attention.

"Your sudden appearance was not expected and there are things which must be seen to before I take an extended leave of absence. However there is a scheduled appointment I am required to attend today and will more than likely take up most of the day," he was obviously irritated at the prospect, "But I should be able to keep further visits limited to a couple of hours at most a day."

"So I'm going to be here alone all day?" she didn't know anyone and as far as she could tell there was no one other than the servants around.

Sesshomaru remembered the half-breed's words from the previous night and figure this would be the perfect opportunity.

"No, you should return to your mother and spend the day with her. I will drop you off after I change and will collect you when I finish putting the imbeciles back in their places," he deliberated and stood up.

He walked over to Kagome and leaned in to place a kiss at the top of her head.

"Stay and finish your breakfast and I will come fetch you when I'm finished," he left the room swiftly leaving Kagome alone.

With a sigh she loitered on his words. _Fetch,_ she giggled to herself unable to wipe the smile of her face,_ he even speaks like a dog might if they could talk._

Her mind left in silence had time to think. She really hadn't been dreaming. Sesshomaru was here and he was going to stay with her to take care of their pup...

_Pups_, she corrected herself.

The notion of having more than one or two children kind of scared her if she was truthful. But something in Sesshomaru's eyes, his pride and excitement perhaps, told here everything would be fine. She had her answers finally. She conceived his pups and carried them over to the other side of the well so that they would be saved from the grasp of those who had taken the innocent lives of youkai. All in all she felt better because she truly believed that this was destiny. Her place in this world was beside Sesshomaru and so she didn't have any difficulty accepting the position she was thrown into.

Looking around the room though reminded her of many things. Her life was going to change on more than one level. In human turns she was technically engaged, she doubted he would wait long before mating her though, she was having children, and her social status was changing. She was certain that Sesshomaru would make sure they only had the best; of course she would have to make sure they weren't spoiled because she didn't want to bring up a child like the rich snobs she was aware were out there.

With a happy hum she supported her chin in her cupped hand propped up with her elbow on the table and looked out the wide window. Absentmindedly she rubbed a hand over the growing pups when she felt a kick and looked down surprised. Her eyes lit up and she looked to the door debating whether she should go find Sesshomaru or wait for him. But said inu walked in at that moment in another suit with his jacket folded over his arm.

"Sesshomaru!"

He wasn't expecting her to sound so excited at his return; he had only been gone a few moments. A hand waved for him to come closer and she took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly with a wide energized smile. Intriguingly he waited until he felt what she was so ecstatic about. Under his hand was a small kick of one of the pups. A few seconds later he felt it again and he smiled. To the miko it was the most beautiful sight and she wanted to be the one to make it occur over and over again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," his hand still over that spot and waiting eagerly again.

"I love you," she confessed.

The smile faded and Sesshomaru looked concerned yet surprised.

"Love," he whispered hesitantly.

"Yes," the miko confirmed, "that weak human emotion swells in my heart every time I see you."

"I don't know..." a finger touched his lips to hush him.

"Just because 'I love you' doesn't mean I expect it from you in return. I want you to know that I am happy to be here with you and I will from time to time tell you that I love you. I know you enough to know that you care in your own way about me and you will love the pups in your own way. For that reason you don't have to say anything just accept it," she replaced her finger with her lips.

Blown away with her declaration he simply did as she told him and accepted the fact that the woman held feelings for him and like she said he held her in his heart in his own way. For this reason he allowed the acknowledgement to stay as it was and when she pulled away from the gentle kiss he motioned it was time for them to leave.

But there was a problem...

"You can't wear that outside," he objected sternly once again.

Although he enjoyed seeing her in his clothing he wouldn't have her wearing them out in the public.

"I'm only going out as far as a car and the only people around are your servants who would see me like this walking around the halls. You're dropping me off at my house and I walk around the shrine grounds all the time in clothes more exposing than these sometimes," she debated.

"Fine," he gave in seeing the logic in her words.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he was grabbing the keys to the closest car in his garage, from the row of hooks on the wall beside the main entrance door.

"Why is your pelt down here?"

"You're taking it with you," he _informed, _picking up said pelt and walking out the door ensuring the miko was following him.

"Why?" the way she tilted with the question made her look so innocent his beast chirped.

"That way I can ensure the pups don't cause you pain while I'm away. Since I will be gone for some time it is possible that they may cause trouble and you were gone from me for so long before that they might not realize I will return," he opened the car door for the woman and handed her the moko-moko when she was settled and it vibrated in contentment, "Besides it is already attached to you."

Kagome patted the fur and giggled when one of the ends flipped back and forth like a tail. Sesshomaru pulled out of the garage and down the long driveway of the estate. Awe filled her gaze when she saw just how huge the mansion was. The grounds lasted forever in each direction disappearing into the forest on each side. Small gardens, trees, flowering bushes all advantageously placed and then there were the fountains, and a pond. Sesshomaru made note that he should probably take her for a walk around the grounds later this week so she could enjoy the sights among other things...

"Does it have a name?"

Sesshomaru glared at the woman from the corner of his eye as she continued to rub the pile of fur.

"Why does it need a name?"

"All living things have names," she pointed out, "So does it?"

"No," he replied, "there's been no need."

"I'm calling him Fluffy," she stated confidently.

"Fluffy?" he questioned her his tone daring her to ...

"Yes."

...do just that.

"Do you have a death wish?" he wondered aloud.

"What's wrong with the name? It's not like I'm calling you Fluffy because anyone who knows your reputations knows you aren't," she mumbled the last bit under her breath.

"It's part of me though," he explained.

"But fluffier," she argued.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering what he had done. Thus far this morning he hadn't won any of the battles against the woman. He was going to have to stop being so soft. But as she hugged the pelt, wishing it was him, and hating he was jealous of a piece of him, he couldn't help the warmth that built up in his chest. At first he was a little shocked because he had assumed that the feeling was lust meaning he would have to force back another arousal but he soon realized that his member remained limp between his legs. The rest of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence in which Sesshomaru spent thinking what it was that this miko was stirring in him.

"Turn here," she pointed to her street giving the inu directions as soon as he had brought her to a familiar spot. "The shrine there is where I... mother lives," she had to remember that she now lived with Sesshomaru.

The car stopped in the drive and the inu leaned over and kissed the miko, one hand still on the wheel and the other behind her head and tangled in her hair. Unable to be placid with her anymore he added pressure and bit her lower lip. She moaned and opened her mouth letting him abandon the bruised appendage and slide his tongue into her mouth to sweep against the muscle laying dormant there.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered against his lips when he pulled away.

"Glove compartment," he pointed after a second.

She slipped a hand over and opened it there were a few papers, registration and insurance was her assumption, and a couple of items.

"Take the phone my cell number is located in the directory. If you need anything at all call. I will call you when I'm on my way to retrieve you."

The miko reached for the black device, which was more complex than the one she carried around.

"But I do have my own," she remarked.

_Not this time,_ he wouldn't lose this argument because he was determined that her things be replaced with the things that would scream of her new status.

"Then program this phone to your liking and throw out the old one," he reached a hand over to close her hand around the cell to enforce his statement.

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged.

"Good, I'll see you tonight," he leaned over kissed her cheek, and made sure she was in the house safely before pulling out of the driveway.

"Mom?"

There was a blur before she found beautiful amber depths staring intensely at her, through her, raping her for her thoughts.

"Inuyasha," she smiled and gave the half inu a hug, "sorry about last night."

"Where is he?" he sniffed the air and sensing nothing let down his guard a bit returning the affectionate gesture.

"He went to organize a leave of absence at work," she replied with a sigh pulling away.

If she knew Inuyasha then she was going to be bombard with questions but she wanted them to be on her terms.

"Where's mom?"

"Dropping Souta off at school," he mumbled.

"I'm going to get a shower while we wait for her," she told him looking to make sure Fluffy wasn't dragging on the ground but he (she had negotiated that it was a he because if it were a part of Sesshomaru who was male than Fluffy had to be male too) had wrapped his lower part around her waist.

"What are you doing with his moko-moko," he just noticed the big pelt usually part of Sesshomaru's attire.

"Keeping the pups calm," she replied causally, "Shower first, then questions after mom returns," she added before the hanyou could open his mouth.

"Feh," he crossed his arms and when to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Upstairs Kagome looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. Her belly was problematic, she really hadn't had time to buy maternity clothes and everything was beginning to become tight. Her nose crinkled when a plan popped into her head. She reached for clean underlings and a tank top that was always loose on her and headed to the shower with every intention of wearing Sesshomaru's sleep pants for the rest of the day since she wasn't planning on leaving the shrine grounds.

In the bathroom she looked at the pelt still encircling her and then the shower. Finally she looked to her stomach.

"It's only for a few minutes so don't cause trouble," she loosened the pelt as she spoke.

It seemed her warning worked, or the pups were sleeping, because things went smoothly. In no time she was wrapping the pelt around her shoulders like a boa, loving the extra body heat. She buried her nose in the fur to take in Sesshomaru's scent that it emitted.

"Kagome!" She was tugged into a hug the minute she walked into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of food.

"Mom I'm fine," she assured her, "honestly."

"I know but I still have to worry about you," the older woman pulled her daughter at arm's length to look at her, "Did he treat you well?"

"Yes mom," she answered right away, "Sesshomaru would never hurt me," she added.

"Where is he?"

"There were some things he has to wrap up. It'll take all day so he agreed to let me stay here. I thought it would be best to introduce you tonight since he had to go to work so early."

Her mother pursed her lips in thought. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look for help over the woman's shoulder. He gave a smirk.

"Kagome are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said and pulled away from her mother to sit down at the table.

"Didn't Sesshomaru feed you this morning?" the woman sat down to pour tea.

"Yes," she grumbled filling her plate.

"I know your suppose to eat a lot Kagome but you shouldn't eat too much either, or you will gain too much weight."

"Actually something's come up," she mumbled.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked sensing the hesitation.

Inuyasha lowered his ears his mind jumping to some conclusion that had to do with the damn bastard. He kept thinking he made a mistake in letting the older brother take the woman last night there was that look. He really did want the best for Kagome and if that was with Sesshomaru then he would tough it out but should the inu ever hurt her he would rip him limb from limb.

"It's nothing bad... it's just..." she squeezed the white fluff for strength, "I'm having a few pups," she whispered.

It was always hard talking to her mother but it was harder it seemed with Inuyasha staring protectively at her as well and the belief that he might fly into Sesshomaru at any given minute was something that worried her.

"A few how many is a few?" her mother appeared to bounce in her seat.

"Three or four," she continued a little more confidently.

Inuyasha's silence worried her.

"So many ... can you really afford them?" she became vexed.

"Sesshomaru's well-off," she stated casually hoping her mother wouldn't think anything of it.

"More than well-off," Inuyasha finally voiced an opinion, "If he kept his damn title all this time than he's probably secretly the richest damn bastard on the planet."

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!"

The hanyou flatten his ears and left the room without another word. A door slamming told them he left the house as well.

"Kagome, I think he's worried about you," her mother put into plain words.

"Mom honestly I can't have him speaking so vulgarly around the pups or they'll pick it up," she sighed, "I had hoped that Inuyasha might have dropped the issues that were between him and Sesshomaru."

"I understand dear but they need time. This is a lot for him after all he just found out he's going to be an uncle and then to find out it's times three at least and now you're moving out..." the woman frowned and Kagome realized these were her mother's concerns as well.

"Mom I agreed to be Sesshomaru's mate," Kagome added wishing she didn't have to put more worries on the plate but noting it might take care of some of the distress as well.

"Mate?"

"Youkai version of marriage," she empathized.

"Marriage? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru wants to be the proper father to his pups and he cares about me... it might not be love as we understand it but in his own way he cares about and for me. I've thought it through and I realized that somewhere along the way I had always loved him," she clarified.

_Perhaps that's way I agreed so easily that night, _she added in her head. She reached over to place her hand over her mother's.

Her mom squeezed it tightly and gave a steadfast nod, "You've grown up so fast," she whispered her sepia eyes watering up.

"Mom I'm not going to stop visiting..." she ran to the other side of the table to pull her into a hug.

"Oh you better not," the tears flowing down her cheeks, "I want your new address and phone number... oh and if you need anyone to watch the children you bring them to me I won't have anyone else take my job from me."

"Of course," Kagome mumbled compliance.

"Kagome dear?" her mother pulled away from the hug and looked at the thing draping around her daughter, "what is this?"

"Sesshomaru's pelt," she replied as it twitched its tip contently.

"I think it just moved," she backed up a bit.

"Um ... Sesshomaru's youkai remember and this is part of him," she tried to make the concept clear, "it's filled with his aura and calms the pups so they don't tear me to shreds and it makes a great body pillow," she added, "Do we have any popcorn?"

Her mother laughed and the spent the rest of the morning chatting away.

xXx

Sesshomaru groaned mentally as he listened to the lords bickering over the perimeter's of the lands. No one took issue with him in the least making him wonder what his purpose was. By the afternoon the attention had shifted from the Southern to the Eastern.

_This could be arduous,_ he growled internally.

"You are young and as such you can't possibly know how to care for such a large chunk of property. I can assist you if you would only let me," one of the Northern Lords argued.

In the past the land had been divided to four lords. Now they were still separated into four major chunks but only the Western and Eastern areas were ruled by only one lord. The south had three lords looking over the area and the north had four. Of course now there were lords from other continents and they gathered every ten years or so.

"I've had no trouble thus far since I took the title and duties along with it," the young prince roared with confidence.

His bright green eyes inherited from his mother told anyone they clearly shouldn't question him. His jet black hair tied much like his father's had been was just a bit shorter but there was that fierce need to prove himself that would have made his father proud if he saw him.

"Anyone who thinks of touching Keitaro's lands will have to face not only the Eastern Army but also the Army of the West. Of course I believe you remember well that massive size is nothing compared to skill therefore the odds would be in our favour."

"But Sesshomaru surely..."

Claws dug into the table as Sesshomaru took a stand: "You have all had your chance to make strong argument but nothing you have said is strong evidence for me to believe for a second I should waver in my alliance. Keitaro is completely capable of taking his father's place all lands intact before the Ookami Prince died. Therefore I expect you to pass them over or it will be war."

When Koga had died his lands were divided until such a time that Keitaro was not only of age but also such sufficient responsibility. Sesshomaru had taken the majority of the land into his care. Under the inu's guidance the young wolf prince began to rule small parts of his father's land and every couple of years taking more and more under his care. Sesshomaru was satisfied the male could handle things on his own now and demanded that what was taken, to be returned upon his three hundredth birthday. Hence the fighting. After having the land for two centuries they were reluctant to give it up.

There were murmurs of consent all around the table. Sesshomaru smirked enjoying how a good threat was enough to get them to comply. Keitaro looked over to him with his eyes all a light. The wolf leaned over slyly to the male at the head of the seating arrangements, pretending to pay attention to the debates continuing at the other end of the table.

"Was it really her?" he asked as Sesshomaru's eyes darted to glare out of the corner, "You should have seen Rin's eyes light up at the possibility."

"Hn," the inu mood lightened each time he thought of the damn woman whose image plagued his thoughts all day.

"Rin's begging for a visit now more than ever," he added.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He enjoyed visits from Rin and he promised the miko but he wanted the miko as his mate before he had to share her with society. However a claim had to be announced to the other lords before hand by at least forty-eight hours so that another male could challenge the claim properly. Of course no one would dare challenge him. Still he wanted to get the announcement over and done with; they could always squabble later.

A growl echoed the room and everyone looked to the inu at the head of the table, a position given to the one who proved to be the most powerful.

"I've decided it would be in my best interest to take a mate," he cut straight to the point.

The room immediately filled with shock, something that amused him to no end, and he pitied them for not being able to hide such emotion, for it could be used against them in battle.

"Ha, Rin was right all along," he heard the ookami next to him whisper to himself.

"Sesshomaru tell us, what female has managed to catch your attention? Is it anyone we know?"

His beast grinned like a Cheshire cat but his mask remained impassive, "A miko," he decided to have a bit a fun since he had to sit there for another few hours.

Half the room were speechless, the other half in an uproar.

_This ought to be fun_ he told himself.

_**Indeed,**_ his beast agreed.

"So I'll tell Rin three weeks okay?" the ookami had a skip to his step, "I'm excited to meet her," he added.

"Call first," he ordered.

"Of course," he nodded, "By the way, thanks in there."

"Don't make me into a liar pup," he growled.

"I promise Sesshomaru-sama," he bowed his head, "I will honour my father and I will remember your lessons."

"Hn."

The taiyoukai left the ookami heading to the underground parking lot. When he entered the car he pulled out his phone and pressed his speed dial.

"Hello?" there was tears in the greeting, he couldn't smell them but they were there.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I'm watching this movie with my mom and it's so sad," she cleared up.

"Hn."

"Oh are you finished work?"

"Evidently," he started the engine,

"Do you remember how to get here?" she pondered.

"What makes you think I would forget where I left my future mate?"

"Just making sure," she muttered.

The day must be wearing on him if he was snapping at something so feeble.

"Could I ask you a favour?" she took his silence as a sign for her to continue, "Maybe perhaps you might find it in your sympathetic heart to pick up some French Vanilla ice cream, strawberry jam, and chocolate chips," she begged.

"Hn, very well." He would indulge her seeing as it was probably one of those cravings pregnant women experience and of course he had snapped at her for no reason.

"What? You didn't put up a fight. Is there a catch?"

"Perhaps," he purred and the miko picked up the trouble hidden beneath the surface, "I'll be there shortly." He hung up only then thinking it might have been better to use a better parting with the woman but shrugged it off.

Usually he didn't do the shopping but he stuck it out, not liking the unworthy women gawking at his form in the least though, and soon found himself pulling into the driveway. Kagome came out of the house draped in his pelt and he was unaware how his eyes illuminated at the sight of her.

"Did you get it all?" she took the bag from him when he got out of the car and peered into it.

"And then some," he mumbled.

"Sesshomaru?" he could hear the charm but it covered danger.

"Is something wrong?" he pressed.

"You hung up on me," she replied coolly.

"There was nothing else to talk about," he answered not fearing her dark aura as she stepped closer.

"Then you say 'goodbye' or 'talk to you later' or at least let me say it... you can't just hang up on me. I won't allow you to treat me like some insignificant..."

He was on her then dragging her to him with his hands on her hips, pressing his mouth against her. A hand twisted into her hair, another smoothly sneaking up the curve of her hip before resting against the outer curve of her breast. But he pulled away suddenly, took the bag from her hands and turned her around with his hand on the small of her back all before her mother stepped out. Kagome had been questioning the strangeness but was relieved that one of them was paying attention to their surroundings.

"Kagome dear..? Oh you must be Sesshomaru," her mother nodded, "Please come in."

Without a word he was led into the kitchen where the miko stepped away to prepare the snack she craved. Her mother gesture for him to sit as she poured the tea already steeped and waiting. The older woman looked over his form noting the eye and hair that looked a lot like the hanyou of the house. The miko joined them with a heaping bowl of ice cream topped with the various ingredients she had asked for.

"Ms. Higurashi..."

The woman lifted a hand in the air and waved it for a split second, "Please don't be so formal, you're family now and so I insist you call me mom."

Sesshomaru blinked. He didn't even call his own mother so informally when she was alive. Kagome tugged on his arm and he looked to her.

"She really won't have it any other way so please just go with it," she added.

"Mom..." he saw her smile and figured he should get use to it, "I would like to offer my assistance with the hanyou. As a son to Inu no Taisho he has a right to claim certain..."

"I don't want it," a voice interrupted.

"Inuyusha," Kagome exclaimed with her mouth full.

"Inuyasha where have you been we were worried," her mother greeted.

"I went for a walk," he disclosed.

"Please sit," Sesshomaru requested, taking a stab at not making it sound like an order.

"You don't own the place," the hanyou pointed out but obeyed all the same.

Kagome sad eyes reached his and he crossed his arms in defeat. He needed to play nicely for the woman's happiness.

"Why now anyway?" the half breed inquired.

"Because you deserve it now," the inu bit back, was the hanyou really so dense as to think he was holding back inheritance for pleasure.

"But you hate me," Inuyasha growled.

"I never hated you for your mixed blood Inuyasha," his voice turning easily into the tone that was so familiar in the past, "I detested the fact that you, with the blood of our great father, sought out means to make you stronger that did not rely on your noble blood but that of an object that could easily be taken away."

Inuyasha looked a little sorry with his ears showing this as well.

"You have proven to be more than this and as terms of the agreement made long ago you are free to take your inheritance and make something of yourself."

"I'll think about it," he got up from the table and set off to his room.

"I'd like to cover the cost of the Inuyasha's expenses," he pointed out when hanyou's door closed with a snap.

"Inuyasha pays for his own things dear; he has for some time now so there's no need to worry."

"Hn," he paused and pulled out an envelope, "Tradition of my clan state I must honour the family of my claim should the male take their oldest child from them. Kagome explains she is the oldest and so this is my treasure's prize."

"Treasure's prize?" Kagome still picking at the now melting mess in her bowl paused for him to explain.

"An inu's mate is his treasure and the price paid to receive is a known as prize," he clarified.

Her mother picked up the envelope and examined the contents without pulling a thing out.

"Oh dear," she gasped, "I can't accept this," she whispered putting the object on the table again and sliding it towards the inu.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the rejected honour in the form of paper on the table and back at the woman.

"Mom," Kagome whispered in a hiss, "It's an insult for you to reject gifts," she warned.

"Is there a problem with the prize?" he kept an even voice but Kagome knew he was fighting his hurt pride.

"It's too much," her mother replied.

"Nonsense," the inu growled.

Kagome shook her head and picked up the envelope. She peered inside to see a check written to her mother.

"Half a million dollars!!" Kagome cried out, "Just how damn rich are you Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of your concern," he brushed it aside.

"I think it is if you just offered to pay half a million dollars just to have me," she hissed.

"I assure you that you are worth much more to me and I would give away half my fortunate if I had to in order to have you," he established calmly but there was that underlined tone of lust in his voice that she could pick up on.

"Mom just take the money... Sesshomaru won't let you say no. In fact he'll more than likely add more to it," she sighed in defeat.

"Kagome how can you let yourself be sold?" she asked.

"Because I agreed to mate someone who is not human and consequently I must remember that there are traditions within his blood that cannot be erased. Just as there are things that he has agreed to in order to please me," she leaned closer to the inu as she looked to her mother, "Before you ask I told you this morning I was certain and why, so can't you just accept this tradition and go with it?"

Her mother glared evil daggers at the paper but grudgingly picked up the envelope. There was content in those eyes sapphire eyes of her daughter's and more importantly love each time she looked at the male beside her.

"I'll accept but only because of my daughter's happiness," she stated stubbornly.

"My many thanks," he gave a short nod.

"You're welcome to stay the night," she offered standing up, "If you don't mind it's been a long day," she wished them a good night and headed up the stairs.

"Can we stay?" she asked, "Souta went to a friend's and won't be home till tomorrow morning and I would like to say goodbye to him before I leave."

"If that is your wish then I will stay with you," he corresponded.

Kagome smiled and scooped another spoonful of ice cream. A firm grip on her wrist redirected the spoon towards the inu's awaiting mouth, successfully stealing a bite.

"I bit Inuyasha the last time he stole my ice cream," she taunted.

"Again with the bite threats," he purred, "didn't I warn you before they were not really threats I could take seriously."

Kagome gulped and turned back to her bowl. Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her into his lap as her bowl sliding sideways with her. When she was settled between his legs he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Why am I so taken with you?"

Kagome smiled with her last bite, "I missed you too."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. However he was startled that the miko was learning to read between the lines.

"How was work?"

"Very annoying," he replied with lack of sympathy noting how funny it was that they could relax and talk about small things like they had been mated all these years.

The thoughts led him to remember the last part of the day.

"I had to announce I would be taking you as mate to the other lords, to give them a chance to challenge me," he sounded amused.

"What happened?"

"It went... entertainingly," he smirked, "Nearly all of them died when I told them I would mate and half went into a frenzy upon finding out you weren't youkai but a miko."

"Is that bad or good," her voice quiet all of a sudden.

"Good for me, bad for them when they learn of your temper," he noticed the joke didn't ease her dread, "I refuse to let you go woman and so if I must I will rearrange my entire court and slowly take over the lands of those who oppose this union until any others whom object do so quietly."

"Sesshomaru I cause you so much trouble though," she trembled.

"It's time for youkai to learn that we must coincide with humans and this includes mikos. The shrine priestesses are all against us and we live in different times now. I can't guarantee that it will be easy Kagome and I won't force you to deal with this but I will be there to help if you choose," he received a kiss as his response.

The woman got up and rinsed her bowl before turning around and holding out her hand.

"I'm tired let's head to bed," she suggested.

She led him upstairs to her room shutting and locking the door in the process. The tidy, tiny room was nothing compared to his chambers but it was comfortable and she was sure he would at least have no complaints about her bed. It was her prize possession because it was the softest thing she had ever laid on with the exception now being Sesshomaru's bed.

"Turn around," she said quietly.

"Have I not already told you..."

Kagome hoisted her finger to her lips.

The inu realized she still didn't want to hurt anyone at the moment, particularly Inuyasha, so she would play the role of the innocent woman.

"Please," the apology meaning for him to go along with it but someone on the outside would believe he was begging for him to avert his eyes.

He nodded.

"Thank-you," she turned her attention to her drawers and pulled out a pale blue night gown.

Curiously he rose and slipped over to take a look at her night things. All of them were modest; most of them covered in childish images and made of fleece.

_Her taste will be changing soon,_ he planned to let her have a few of the child-like night ware but he wanted to see her in the appealing lingerie that would hug her curves and entice him so.

There was one garment that caught his attention. A pale blue netted top, the sides and back mere laces, and matching bottoms that resembled short boy boxers with ties lacing up each side. One eyebrow arched with the flimsy material dangling over a claw. Shaking her head in a 'don't ask' she snatched it away and stuffed it deep in her drawer. She pulled off her top without hesitation and when she unclasped her bra she held a hand over her breast and turned her back to the inu. Teasingly he wound an arm around her and carried his hand up to lift the weight in his hands. She tried to pull away but back up into him further.

"Sesshomaru," she warned.

Unenthusiastically he pulled away and started to undress piling his clothes neatly over a chair after striping to his boxers. Kagome had changed and got into bed his moko-moko already curling around the woman. He slipped in beside her and held her until she slipped off into her dream world. Last night he couldn't will himself to take her because they had only just rekindled he reasoned, tonight he couldn't touch her even though she tortured him because the walls were undoubtedly paper thin. Tomorrow night however she wouldn't get away and the night that followed he would begin marking her as his.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	7. Contentment

So for these last couple of weeks, things have been going from bad to worse. My work has kept me busy since it is a new restaurant just getting on its feet, therefore getting time off has been hard. Just a couple of days ago I lost my best friend, being one of my biggest supporters over the few months I have known her, it has been a big hit to my emotions, meaning writings been tough.

That being said… I was honestly happy for the first time in days. Many of my stories were nominated for the Dokuga Awards, which shocked me for some reason, although I guess Katie wouldn't think so. But anyway…

Letters was nominated for Best Romance

Altered State of Consciousness was nominated for Best Canon and Best One-Shot

Numbing the Pain was nominated for Best Portrayal of Kagome.

Voting begins in about a week, so go check out the long list of nominees and watch out for the polls on . In my happiness and part of the celebration I am updating all my major stories and posting a new one-shot…

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, which Beyond Memories did an amazing job helping me with.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Meeting Seven: Contentment**

Shifting proved to be difficult. A heavy weight beneath her breast and across her belly and legs pinned her down to the mattress beneath her. When she opened her eyes they were drawn to look down resting on a crown of silver hair. Much like a child might the inu had curdled up against her side and fell asleep using her like a pillow. Offhandedly she stroked top of his hair following the river of hair down his back as far has her arm would allow and then repeated the caress. By the third stroke she felt something nuzzle the underside of her breast and the purr didn't just reach her ears it vibrated her entire body, and bed. Kagome stopped when the trembling began to cause that heating sensation.

"Don't stop," a voice mumbled.

"But..."

"Just a little longer," it almost sounded like he was begging.

There was no reply but the miko continued her affection for a few minutes longer. Finally deciding it was time to get up the inu shuffled around until he was leaning over her.

"Three," he stated suddenly.

"Three what?" she tried not to visualize anything while the male towered over her.

"While you sleep your heart calms, I can pick up three heart beats other than your own," he further explained and got off the bed.

"But... how am I going to handle three all at once," the reality of the situation dawning on her.

"I will help," he was already pulling on his pants, "You are not expected to care for the pups on your own."

With a grand smile she realized the inu was right. She sauntered over to the inu, now putting on his shirt, and hugged him.

"Thank-you," her muffled voice crawled to his ears.

But before he could ask her 'for what' she was making her way to the shower. Sesshomaru finished dressing, minus the tie and jacket and headed downstairs. It seemed no one was up yet but that didn't bother him. There was no service for his phone in the miko's room for some odd reason so he stepped into the living room finding full bars.

As Kagome wandered her way down the stairs she heard Sesshomaru speaking.

"No I will see to the rest later," Sesshomaru hung up.

"See to what?" the miko tucked her form against his back and twirled around him, under his arm to come face to face.

"_Shopping_," the word was spoken as one of disgust.

"What kind of shopping?"

"Your ward robe and the things needed for when the pups are born," he kissed her forehead, "We will worry about that in a couple of weeks though," _Mainly because you won't be wearing any clothing after tonight, _he purred mentally, "But I have sent someone to get a few things for you," he added.

"I love shopping," her smile widened.

"Typical woman," he mumbled rolling his eyes.

Wrinkles formed in the miko's nose but they vanished suddenly: _Wait what? Sesshomaru wouldn't be caught dead rolling his eyes._

"Are you hungry?" she asked instead.

"I will take you out," he tried to lead the woman out of the room.

"Why? There's plenty of food here and I'm a pretty good cook," she argued as she pulled away from the inu's grip and put her hands on her hips.

"She's too modest," someone interrupted Sesshomaru's eyes locked with him.

"She's a great cook," another joined.

"Souta," Kagome rushed to the young boy, who came into the house after Inuyasha, to hug him.

"So is this him?" the young boy looked over his sister's shoulder to the new male guest in the house.

"Don't be so rude," the miko hit the top of his head and pulled away, "This is Sesshomaru my..."

"Mate," the inu supplied.

"You've only claimed her, you're not her mate yet," Inuyasha made clear.

Sesshomaru's dangerous eyes threatened the unspeakable but he said nothing.

"Sesshomaru this is my brother Souta," she continued pulling the young boy, sometimes shy, to the inu, "Why don't you get acquainted and I will make some breakfast."

The miko left the room. Inuyasha snorted and walked over to the couch to sit down while turning on the television. Souta's toe drew circles on the floor.

"Why do you fear me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What human wouldn't fear you?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"I ... I don't fear you," he stood up straight and glared at the new male.

"Hn," the inu determined that the boy was a strong one. He could hide emotions well if he wanted to.

"So do you play?" he pointed to the many game consoles located near the television.

"I can learn," the inu accepted any challenge.

"I'm going to whip your ass," Inuyasha growled jumping at the opportunity to beat the older male.

"INUYASHA!!" the hanyou's ears flattened to equal with the top of his head, "I will personally kill you the next time you ever say that word again especially after my pups are born!!" the woman screamed from the kitchen and they could just see her eyes burning holes through the walls with her fury.

Sesshomaru smirked and Souta shivered at the threat.

"Just wait until you're on the receiving end of her rage Sesshomaru," the half inu hissed.

"Yes but I know many ways to get back in her good graces," he revealed with an over confident smirk.

"Feh."

The three turned their attention to the game. Sesshomaru proved to be a fast learner and after having Souta defeat him the first time, during tutorial, he became undefeated.

xXx

Kagome sat straddling the inu's lower back. The male beneath her laid still with his head to one side, his eyes closed as her tiny fingers worked over the muscles in his shoulder, neck and back. The past few days were draining on him each hour that the past was harder than the previous as the need to mark the woman grew. So said miko sat atop his handsome form massaging his aches away to ease the tension she had felt in his aura. A few days ago he had brought her back to the castle after her visit with her family and things didn't go the way he thought they would. She piped up just as he had her pinned to the bed that she had an appointment in a week. Of course he needed two weeks with her alone at least meaning she would miss her appointment but that would make it appear he wasn't properly caring for his responsibilities.

"You'll pay for this woman," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Sorry," she replied knowing full well what he was talking about.

She leaned over to the small tray on the bed to pick up an oily lotion. She spread the penny size drop on her hands and then began to work it into the inu's skin. Her thoughts were on the fact that technically she was already paying. No one had ventured near her in the least. She held back the chuckle about the incident yesterday that Sesshomaru had told her about. She had fallen asleep in the outer chambers on the pillows by the balcony looking out to the gardens with Sesshomaru's moko-moko. One of the maids, bringing her a snack had apparently lingered too long and Sesshomaru, coming from the hot springs, watch for a moment before said woman got too close and he was force to growl a warning to get her to leave.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he was falling asleep at her touch but her angelic soft voice was enough to rouse him to pay attention.

"Tomorrow can we walk the grounds perhaps?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"I love you," she leaned down to place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

He remained quiet. He still didn't know how to answer her.

_Two more days, just two more, and your mine,_ his beast agreed— not use to waiting to take something they wanted.

xXx

"Ah Ms. Higurashi," the nekko walked into the room looking at her notes and then looked up and the youkai stopped in her tracks, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but my mother works in your household," the nekko bowed her head in respect, "that and you are my lord who rules the lands in which I was born."

"Hn," he only had one nekko working for him so he assumed this was the woman she referred to.

"So then the pup is yours?" She felt it hard to swallow that this youkai had pupped anyone let alone the miko sitting, in the gown supplied, on the table watching the conversation with little interest, or what seemed to be little interest. _Perhaps Sesshomaru is growing on her, _the doctor concluded, knowing from her mother what the youkai's attitude was like.

"Pups," the inu corrected.

"No, pup," the woman replied looking back at the chart, "only one."

Kagome sighed, she knew what was coming.

"Check again."

"Sesshomaru-sama there's no..." an uncompromising stern look had her pull out the things needed and she prepared the ultrasound system.

Kagome laid down obediently and watched the screen as the doctor positioned the gel on her belly.

"I glad to see you put on more weight," the nekko decided to bring up the issues from the last appointment, "Have you been walking?"

"Yes,"

"Any pain?"

"Not anymore," Kagome smiled, as the device was rolled over her belly to get a clear image to place on the screen.

Sesshomaru scrutinized the images as they appeared.

"Only one," the nekko sighed, "Meaning you now have too much weight on and..." the youkai was pushed out of the way as Sesshomaru seized the device.

He placed a hand on one side of the miko's belly and let his jyaki flow to the surface. He slowly moved the tool in his hand until something caught his attention. Slowly, ever so slowly, as if a barrier were breaking down, the image changed before their eyes.

"Three," the doctor's eyes were wide in shock as she whispered; "You're having triplets."

This victory boosted Sesshomaru's ego immensely as he sat there looking smug but his eyes were full of pride. After all he would be the father of three healthy pups. He handed over the object in his hand to the doctor, looking astonished at the scene, and walked back to the stood beside the pregnant woman.

"Inu pups are keen to hiding when in a weak state," the inu laid claim to.

"I apologize I shouldn't have doubted you. Do you want to know genders?"

Kagome nodded excitedly.

It had been a long time since an inu, hanyou or full, had been born. Therefore no one knew how they would react to the machinery of modern times. She was grateful the inu didn't find her lack of acceptance to his claim as disrespectful.

xXx

"Sesshomaru which room will the pups stay in?" the woman asked when they arrive back at the house.

"Our room for the first few months and then the nursery located through that mystery door you pointed out in the outer chambers. When they become old enough they will be moved to their own room on the ground level," he answered her but only half paying attention to what he was saying.

A plan was forming in his mind and he was going to take advantage of the next moment that came along.

"Sesshomaru?" she had that sweet innocent voice in place catching him off guard.

Usually that tone meant trouble and that could lead to his plans being postponed. He pondered if the woman planned all this. Did she want him to go insane with his need to be buried within her warm, welcoming, wet walls?

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry," she replied entering the outer chambers.

The inu growled obviously annoyed. She knew he wanted her. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He was beginning to think his prediction was correct.

"What do you want?"

The miko spun around on her feet as the doors behind him shut with a click.

"You," she giggled sliding a finger from the base of his throat to the waistline of his pants and hooking the digit into the hem and tugging.

Sesshomaru's growl became a purr as he saw that passion already begin to crawl into her crevasses of her face. He leaned into her pull and laid claim to her lips letting his tongue slip into her already open mouth. His muscle found hers as they danced between his mouth and hers until she needed air and was forced to pull away. He picked the woman up in that moment and brought her to the sleep chambers.

"You can't change your mind now," he told her.

"I don't plan to," she landed on the bed and he was on top of her in an instant.

Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt as his hand tried to rid her of the material covering her chest and their appendages tangled with one another. With an impatient growl he grasped the woman's arms and tugged them away from him and then let his claws neatly tear away the shirt and bra. His mouth found its way to the already erected tit and he moaned happily. The purr in the back of his throat roused that heat between her legs and she decided that she didn't want to wait for him. After so many dreams and so many obstacles delaying them she needed him right then and there.

"Sesshomaru please just fuck me," she whispered urgently tilting her hips to press her heat to his member.

There were no objections on his part. He rose shredding the rest of the clothes between the two of them and pulled her leg over his hip. He positioned himself at her entrance and eased himself into her loving the warmth and not at all surprise about how wet she already was for him. It had been so long that he found it difficult to maintain his control. How he had missed the warm folds of her cavern, and the tight hug that greeted him had his beast screaming wildly to just take her rough and hard. But she bore his pups and he had to take care while bedding her. Kagome gasped arching her back off the bed lifting her other leg to his hips and locking them behind his back. Slowly he pulled out, it really had been so long and he would enjoy the next two weeks becoming reacquainted to the pleasure of her body.

"You're too slow Sesshomaru," she hushed in a hiss.

The inu chuckled, "Where's the shy miko I once took?"

"I need you too much to play your games," she cried out the last word as the inu indulged her request and picked up the pace.

His pelvis grinded against hers until all she could do was curve her hips up to him letting the inu continue his unruly torture. Her chest heaved and her head moved from side to side. Their desire for each other overruled any logic at that moment. The intense need was so great they didn't last long until they were screaming release.

As the inu removed his organ from her depths the miko felt her shoulder with one hand while dropping her legs from around his waist.

"Why didn't you bite me?"

"That round was too fast," he was already latching his mouth to her nipple to swirl a tongue around it as his fingers and claws mimicked the action on the other breast, "Don't worry," he released that which his mouth held hostage at the sound of her gasp, "You won't be so lucky this time."

He grazed a fang over the sensitive bud of the neighbouring mound and let his tongue circle around it enclosing closer and closer until the muscle was near enough to flick across before he pulled it into his mouth, nibbling it lightly as he had done with the other.

Beneath him the miko writhed delightfully at the small amount of pain that blended with the pleasure. The shivers it sent down her spine continued to the fire of her core. A moan vibrated through her chest when she felt those slender, claw tip fingers wander down pass her curls to the bundle of nerves. With the pad of his thumb he rubbed tender, yet hard circles over it just as he suckled the pulse of her neck.

"Ah," her wordless cry filled his ears like music.

One arm moved to bend her knee in his arm and he heaved it over his shoulder as a couple of fingers inserted into her depths. Another groan from the miko told the inu of her pleasure. But he wanted more. He need his name on her lips, those tender, full, rosy, appendages which teased him so. Overcome with the need to dominate her he leaned over to pull the bottom lip into his mouth. His fang nicked it slightly but she didn't flinch. He suckled the wounded appendage until the little cut healed and released the bruised flesh.

"Scream for me," he urged without delay.

Kagome, having trouble concentrating as those digits thrust into her and his thumb worked over her pearl, managed a mischievous smirk.

"Make me scream," she challenged.

Perhaps not the brightest idea on her end, she knew the beast within the youkai wouldn't be able to resist the dare. His eyes dazzled with pride at the taunt and she found herself being pulled into a half sitting position. She groaned with discontent when the inu stopped the movement of his fingers as he tugged her to the other side of the bed. His form rested behind her suddenly and she felt her legs forced apart when he slipped one leg between hers from behind. Kagome gasped in delight as he slid his fingers over her folds, her eyes closing at the sensation of him finding and rubbing the little hidden view.

"Don't close your eyes," she heard him from behind as he nipped her shoulder with love bites and kisses.

Sapphire eyes opened and she noticed why the inu had moved them. Although he was behind her she was able to lock her stare of enthusiasm with his passion filled gaze in front of her. The wide mirror gave her a complete view of his every action. Innocence in her blood wanted her to turn her head but she caught the movement of his fingers embedded in her. An arm wrapped around to hold the back of the inu's head as he nuzzled the base of her neck. Her other hand was clenching the bicep of the arm currently thrusting once more between her flower petals. Her breathing was heavy coming to her in pants as her chest heaved in front of her. Her back was bowed just slightly and she could see how the inu moved with her to ensure he was pressed firmly against her. The erection alongside the small of her back was hidden from view but she could feel it between them. Through it all she found she really couldn't look away because the act mesmerized her. His other hand draped up and worked one of the tender breasts that would soon feed his pups. Her eyes followed the motion as the tits were grasped in his forefinger and thumb. He squeezed lightly relishing in the throaty moan she gave.

She bit her lip and tugged it into her mouth holding back the need to scream. The refusal to give into his demands could be seen in the scorching eyes glassy with the passion overcoming her sensitive body. Just as she was reaching the brink he removed his fingers and let his tongue along her neck to her jaw line.

"Please... please don't stop," she whimpered pitifully.

Sesshomaru lifted his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean before he dignified her with an answer. Kagome obediently let him raise her hips with a hand on each one. Understanding what he was doing she grasped the proud member in her hand and positioned it beneath her. In the mirror she watched his length slowly vanish within her. His orbs however didn't leave her innocent looking face as he buried himself completely. Kagome groaned and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sesshomaru," his name was a wisp of wind on her lips and it wasn't good enough for him.

His hold on her pulled her up as he drew away from her, the organ sliding into view in the mirror once more, glistening with her juices, before plunging into her yet again. At first each of his thrusts were slow and torturing. He would tear the miko's sanity apart before allowing her body the release she was craving so desperately. At that point he was determined to make her would lose the control to fight her end of the challenge and his ears would fill with the sweet syrup of her voice as his name flowed off like water over stone.

"Ah ... please," she cried as his pace picked up slightly.

The weight of her breast shifted with their movement. Each plunge upwards caused the erected tips to bounce up. His own breathing caught at the erotic sight before him and he gave in to her needs. He reached with one hand down to find her pearl and rubbed it, the rough touch accompanying his fingers had her screaming. Her head leaned back to be supported on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Within him the beast growled when the cry out was nameless.

Without a word or a stride of his hips out of place he flipped them over abandoning the mirror. Kagome was placed on her hands and knees the inu kneeling behind her. A hand on the back pushed her upper body down to her rest on the bed with her round firm buttocks in the air before taking its place on the small of her back with the other his claws digging slightly into her hip. He drove his thick member sleek with her newly spilt nectar deeper and deeper as the walls surrounding him hugging him tighter and tighter from her release. He pounded into from behind and let a small grunt fall from his lips. The control he held was slipping as the need for his own release threaten to come forth but he refuse to let her win and clenched his teeth the muscles in his jaw line contracting.

"Sesshomaru please," she begged again.

The inu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. His hips kissed hers in a steady rapid pace she couldn't keep up with. There was a perceptive glean in his eyes, he knew what she liked and wouldn't reach her edge unless his strides were hard no matter how fast he pressed into her.

"Please what?"

"Harder," she pleaded.

"I think not," he teased.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned her back arching but he held her steadfast not letting her shift her hips.

"You won't get what you want until I have what I want," he crooned floutingly.

His hands released her to let her fall in a gentle guided descend to the bed again. He groaned loudly as he forced himself to take shallow fast thrusts waiting. Kagome whined, she was so close, that need, that want, it was right there if only he would slip a bit deeper to hit that one spot. Her body was going insane looking for the release from the intense heat building so...

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed at last in irritation.

The back of his throat vibrated in a self satisfying purr. He let his member bury deeply within her to sink past the one spot a few times before it would cause her to cry out his name once more as she let herself sink in the pleasure that washed over her. Sesshomaru leaned in with his fangs elongated and sunk them into the junction of her neck letting the bite muffle his roar of release. The copper in his mouth was blissful and as it flow over his tongue before rolling down his throat.

The woman beneath him collapsed in exhaustion and he pulled away and rolled onto his side snaking an arm around her to hold her closely. That warm, wet tongue of his lapped at the laceration to sooth it for the woman, although he was certain she felt nothing because she was too deeply consumed by her release to feel the teeth break the skin of her shoulder. A sigh of contentment escaped from him as he was engulfed in the spicy scent of their sex in the air.

The junction of his own shoulder pained slightly, the mark there would slowly shift from bite marks to what would become their main mating mark.

"Mine," he hissed in a possessive growl.

"Sesshomaru don't ever leave me," she whispered drifting off to sleep.

"An inu can never leave his mates," he told her, knowing full well what was coming, purposefully phrasing his statement to hear the tone he wanted.

"I won't let you have multiple mates," she growled.

"I know," he nuzzled her neck loving the sound of her voice filled with possessiveness and protection.

"I love you," she said at last nearly leaving the conscious realm.

Sesshomaru let a clawed hand sooth circles on her belly, keeping any pups that might be awake to remain calm as the woman slept as he thought of those words.

_Youkai can't love, but if they could what would it feel like,_ he pondered for a moment.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009


	8. Combined

Okay, so I know I haven't been around, and I don't really have an excuse except that I was depressed and too lazy to actually get up and do anything other than work. In that time I have caught a cold, a stomach virus, strep throat, and a couple of severely sprained fingers, (meaning all my typing is slow). So I turned to a friend and said, 'I've heard of bad luck but surely I don't deserve this much' and she replied 'that's what you get for breaking a mirror'... I'm usually not superstitious or anything, so it's just a coincidence.... right???

Anyway... enjoy the update... hopefully things look up.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

**Meeting Eight: Combined**

In the semi dark room a fountain trickled water near the northern wall, flowing over large stones towards a heated pool of water in the centre of the room to replenish the lost water. Various plants, which could survive in such heat, decorated the spaces between the bamboo walls and the edge of the manmade hot spring. Some leaves drooped over the edge to brush the hot water, others tall enough to touch the generous roof. The spring itself was shallow near the edges and the boulders, curved just so, allowed for natural steps to sit on. The middle of the pool was deeper. Steam from the pond like bath came off in waves keeping the enclosed space heated like a sauna. But it wasn't the heat of the room that affect the two figures laying beside the water's edge.

With a grunt the male figure pressed forward once more. His length clearly embedded in the woman's core. She moaned loudly, her nails biting the thick muscle of each shoulder as another powerful drive forward brushed against the one spot buried deep within her. A precious source of pleasure that she refused to have anyone else touch but him. Golden eyes flickered over the passion gaze of his lover. He watched as he saw her lose control of her senses. The flesh hugging his submerged dick tightened once more. He didn't even bother to hold back and a few thrusts later he leaned over and sunk his fangs deeply into her neck, his claws pierced her hips at the same time as they glowed with the poison. His shaft contracted slightly before his seed burst forth warming her cavern that much more.

He feared leaning on her, in case his weight harmed the pups she carried and quickly rolled off bringing the woman to cuddle into his side. But the little miko had her independence and she quickly pulled away.

"If you don't mind I would like to bathe now," she growled.

She looked beautiful, glowing with the sweat of their act, and perhaps the heat of the steam, giving her figure a natural shine. The full round breasts had slowly grown in size and he hoped that the rumours were true and after the pups were wean they would maintain some of their weight. He rather enjoyed the new heaviness when they were cupped in his hands. The round belly had also grown over the last two weeks and each time he brushed it his eyes filled with excitement. The pups she carried responded more and more to the outside world. When the woman slept he would rub soothing circles on her belly to keep them calm so she could get the rest her body needed and they responded well to him. Albeit it wasn't only the babies that wore on her but his beast as well since the thing couldn't get enough of her body. He had however seen the way she seemed worn as a sign to hold back as much as his sanity would allow. But this of course caused some problems.

At this rate it would take longer for his beast to be satisfied with her. Tomorrow she would be allowed to wander from the prison he had kept her in with him. He wasn't sure that his beast wouldn't lash out should she venture near any male whose eyes might linger on her body which belonged solely to him. The thought caused the red to bleed into his eyes and his growl to rumble through his chest possessively.

"Well join me if you must, but I really do want to wash up some," she rolled her eyes and stood up.

Her voice soothed him, and he smirked seeing that she really had no idea what the real issue at hand was. He mind was distracted from his previous thoughts as he watched a blush overcome her cheeks. No doubt in his mind she felt their joint cum trailing down her inner thighs. She moved quickly into the hot spring.

"Sesshomaru?" she was in the water looking over her shoulder at the male who was staring at her.

Where she stood the water reached just below the curve of her buttocks. His groin tightened as his eyes trailed over the curve of her hips, the small of her back where the ends of her hair touched. Unable to resist the invitation he gracefully stood and entered the water behind her. He took the sponge in her hands and began to rub the soft material over her breast, belly, arms, but couldn't resist brushing his fingers against her folds when he reached her thighs. She gasped loudly he could smell her arousal hitch.

"Sesshomaru please stop. I want to get a bath," but there was no resolution in her voice.

"Hn," he smirked, "Funny how you say that my little miko and yet you give me better access to your little pearl all the same."

The wet tongue licked the shell of her ear and she grumbled under her breath. The proud dog was right. Although she protested against his actions, her right leg moved slightly to the side and lifted to rest on a conveniently placed step. Her weight was pressed against his back and he had room to take the hidden bud amongst other things. The teasing digits indulged the woman by dipping and curving into her wet cavern. It amazed him to no end how she was always ready and waiting for him. She was always so ripe and her canal so tight. The muscles of her walls weren't something he had tired of in the least. There was this need that he felt when joining with her that left him wanting more and more every time he took her.

With his arms wrapped around her, he felt the woman's feet give way as she screamed her pleasure. It was too late to turn back now. His beast was determined to have her once more before letting her clean herself and then rest. However, he could make things easier on her. In one swift move he had her in his lap, chest to chest, sitting in shallow heated water. He let his fingers work into the woman as he lean in to lick the sensitive tit that was erect and brushing against his sleek chest. Kagome moaned. His erection was hard, pressed between them against her swollen womb. One of her hands reached for it but the wrist was grasped in the male's hold.

"No Kagome," he hissed out releasing the breast from his mouth.

"B-but I..." talking about such things still made her blush, "I haven't pleasured you yet..."

"You can later."

"But I...want to," she whispered tiredly unable to free her hand from his grip.

The sound of her weak voice reminded him of her weakened state while pregnant. He would have to let her rest after this, since he had kept her up most of the night with his worried beast.

Three fingers withdrew from her cavern and he used the now free hand to grasp her hips as he finally answered her: "For now my beast wants you too much," the last word more of a groan as he eased himself into her walls.

How they hugged him so, tugging him closer as if wanting to make him one with her and yet they pushed him out like he was some unwanted visitor. His grunt in her ear reminded the miko that she was the only one who would ever see him in such a state. The emotions that ran across his eyes and face, the small pleasurable sounds that he emitted, the rumbled of content and need were all things that he would only show to her.

"Kami, so tight," he hissed pulling out and listening to the woman gasp as he dived back into her with a little more force.

The little nails on his miko weren't as dull as he figured human nails should be. They dug into his shoulder blades as her chest heaved particular hard before she cried out withering in his hold. His hips pressed forward more eagerly, pounding only with as much forced as he dare with her current condition. The claws on his fingers were purposely pinching her hips again. His mouth against her ear nibbled the lobe and soothed the bites with his tongue drawing to her neck and the pulse that mirror the pounding of his hips in her very veins. He lingered near the mark on her shoulder and neck junction, licking and kissing until he could feel his member being clamped in a vice grip. He roared just as the woman released once more marring her skin in this final mark that she would need before tomorrow.

The miko rested her forehead against his shoulder and waited for her breathing to calm from the heavy pants. Kissing the silver crescent moon on her shoulder the inu pulled her off of him, his shaft finally lifeless from the morning's festivities.

Kagome pulled her weight away from him, supporting her body with the hands on his chest. She smiled when his golden hues locked with hers reminding her that she swam in dangerous waters. Although he was changed and different around her, the look about him now wasn't something that was always there. It was shocking how fast he could become that regal and unyielding force she had seen in her time travels. His cold eyes showed emotion to no one, not even the few servants she had seen before the mating ceremony. It was this detached facade that she feared would return when he grew tired of her and no longer needed her in his bed.

"Are you quite finished with me?" she teased.

"Hn," he looked thoughtful, "for now perhaps."

"I love you," she told him with a kiss and then pulled away from him to finish her bath.

_I know, _he thought. But he could only deliberate over the words that she spoke often to him. Not once had she expected a response. Every time she told him of her feelings she would smile, perhaps gift him with a kiss like just then, and wouldn't ask any thing of him.

There were guilty thoughts about his silence causing her pain but not once did her aura give this away. He concluded that his lack of response was paining him more than her because she had accepted him and with that she recognized that he couldn't love her. He was only youkai. Love was a weak human emotion that left a person one flaw that could be used against them.

"Kagome," he called out suddenly.

"Yes?" her innocent look over her shoulder had him wanting her again but he resisted.

"I... I," his mind was blank he didn't know why he spoke up in the first place.

He wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say in the first place. He didn't know why he called her. Completely aware that he was staring at her and not answering he made an excuse.

"I'll wait for you upstairs," he rose from the hot springs as the woman gave him a small smile.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?"

Adorning a simple pale blue robe the woman made her way back to the sleep chamber to find it empty. Within the walls of the outer chamber sat the inu basking in the moonlight of the fall evening. His back was to her and he didn't bother to face her as she entered. As she closed the distance between them both arms draped around him while her framed sealed alongside his back in what she hope to be seen as a soothing gesture of affection.

"Did I do something?" her voice was broken up with silence as she expressed her concern.

It took only a few seconds for him to reach around and pull her to his liking. Pillowed from the floor by the cushions the miko looked up to see the inu hovering over her on his hands and knees. The crimson eyes and jagged stripes told her that something had triggered the arrival of his beast.

"Kagome," he growled huskily.

The colour of his eyes didn't block out the confusion and intensity of his unknown emotions that he didn't understand.

"Yes?" she piped when he didn't continue his previous thought.

Nothing passed between them. His heavy form leaned in so he could nuzzle the soft skin of her neck.

"What have you done to me?" he sounded lost, perplexed, and weak.

There was no answer that she could say that might quench the thirst of his question. So much had happened that it was impossible to really have time to think. Lately she had been following her feelings rather her mind and logic. The only real comfort she could give was a chaste kiss when he tilted his head to stare intently at her beautiful face.

"Kagome," he pulled away suddenly, "I have a request for you."

A tilt of her head told him of her curiosity. He decided not to voice the want and simply take what he wanted. Helping the woman to her feet he brought her closer to the flickering fire, the only source of light in the room. Not hesitating he pulled at the tie holding the robe around her close. It slipped away from her shoulders with a quick brush of his fingers. Holding her at arm's length he was able to take in the sight of her nude form. His poison had left shimmering marks that seemed to move under her skin in the poor light. They were claiming the body as his. His to touch, hold, pleasure, pup, and even love when he could finally understand the real meaning behind that word. The beast within him purred delightfully as he fingered the newly formed silver slivers over her hips, the last ones to complete the set. Golden orbs trailed over the crescent along the junction of her neck, to match the bite he had received from her five hundred years previous. It was the first symbol adorning her body and took the least amount of time. The ones on her shoulders hadn't taken long either; he was able to take her multiple times in the course of a few hours to complete the stripes. The third pair marred her breast in what looked more like scars but he like the affect. The sensitive pale skin had been easy to tarnish but her body had begun to tire by the time the fifth day came. Her inner thighs and hips were the final pieces of his proclamation which no one would ever have the pleasure of seeing. The thin nearly white jagged lines had taken the most time. But at last the beast had triumphed. No one would be able to take her away from him.

Kneeling before her he dragged the tip of his tongue along one silver creation certain that by now it had grown to become more sensitive to his touches. Meanwhile a claw-tipped finger eased into her, penetrating her deeply pressing pass the blanket of cum of her readiness. He knew he promised to let her rest yet he couldn't stop the desire for her body. Gaining control was more difficult than he had hoped, proving that entering society would be quite the task but he managed to pull away and stand. He brought with him the robe that had pooled at the miko's feet and placed it around her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru?" it shocked her when he began dressing her, usually he didn't want the clothing on her.

"You need sleep," he growled not intending it to sound as harsh as it did.

"But…" she could help let her eyes fall to the budge of the inu's sleep pants.

"Go," the fight of his beast grew difficult with her nearness, "I will join you later."

"No! You think you can just get me excited like that and then expect me to simply shrug it away because your having some mood swing from hell," she shouted stepping closer and grasping his hand, "Finish what you started," her demand was accompanied by her swift movement to bring his fingers to the flesh he had been teasing earlier.

Her hips bucked against his fingers held in place with her hand as his jaw tightened while trying to rein in his beast and reason with it. The small strand of control snapped when the knot of his pants were loosened and pooled at the floor. Erect proudly between their two forms, stood his penis and at the sheer touch of her delicate fingers it throbbed painfully. His eyes watched her hand wrap around the organ and give it a long painful stroke. Remembering a magazine she had read she pulled the hand in hers up and tucked the coated fingers in her mouth. Her own essence flooded her senses as she sucked to the pace her other hand on his penis set. Sesshomaru groaned when her mimicking mouth suckled. The sensations mixing between the two appendages coiling to do the unthinkable to his heated body. He spent a second contemplating between having her mouth or burying into her but she decided for him when she fell to her knees and instantly licked from base to tip before enclosing the moist mouth over the head.

Letting her take control was difficult, there was more than once that he wanted flip her and point her ass into the air so he could pound into her deeply. The thoughts didn't help and added to the licks and nips and he wasn't unable to hold back any longer. He abruptly pulled away as soon as his release was pour into her mouth. The contents of her mouth dribbled from the corner of her mouth at his sudden motion but she let him pull her to the ground. What should have been his spent member was already pulsating for more. On the pillows beside the open balcony he took her kneeling before her and plunging deeply. Her core ached incredibly as the pressure built further. Everything exploded in a fever but he still persisted before her release could finish she was on her hands and knees. The inu caging her body within his and from the wild movement and pace of his hips she knew he had lost control of his beast.

"Ah… more," she called out somewhat for the beast's sake more than her own, "Please harder."

From the position she couldn't see the smirk the crimson-eyed creature gave as he obliged the woman's request. In the distance he could hear a phone ringing. It was rare for the cell to ring, many were unaware of the number. He ignored it though, hoping the woman would too, and didn't let up in the least. His attention was brought back to the woman as she cried out with his name on her lips. His own roar of relief followed before they both collapsed to the cushion floor.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered after a moment.

He turned her over so he could hold her with a protective hand on the baby bump. He wasn't going to be able to leave her side for very long; the pups she carried were definitely attached to his presence with the amount of time she had spent with him in the past two weeks.

"Sleep Kagome," he ordered settling next to her.

"What about the phone?"

"Forget it," he hissed dangerously, "You're still mine until morning."

"What if it's important?"

"It isn't, now sleep," the demand was wisp of air over her ear.

"But…"

"Now," he snapped angrily.

"Good night," she whispered in defeated sigh.

"Night," he nuzzled her neck comfortably, nipping in affection for her willingness to submit to him.

Cracking an eye the miko looked about. More than a little disorientated she located the annoying shrill that had woken her from a deep sleep. Sesshomaru had slipped away; from the sound of the running water she guessed he had wanted a shower before escorting her out shopping. A short shrill signalled the third ring. Draping the sheet around her form she slipped her feet over the edge of the bed, the weight of her body following, and made a direct path to the wardrobe. On top of the middle size piece of bedroom furniture vibrated a slim black cell. Her hand wrapped around it as it rung for a fourth time the screen now covered by her hand read 'incoming call' but she didn't take the time to catch the name. Gaze darting over to the bathroom door she pondered if her next step would be wise. But something told her to pick up.

Flipping the phone open with a finger she let it rest against her ear while the door she was watching opened. Before she could say a thing into the device in her hand a growl echoed the walls of the room as golden hues latched onto her. The narrowed eyes bathed her form in his many emotions. Mainly possession, anger, protection, and she for once pondered how she could see all these things when in the pass it was hard to pull anything more than disinterest and boredom from his tones and looks.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a female voice rung through her ears and she stilled with a gulp, "Are you listening? I want to see you… can I come over tonight?"

Kagome didn't say a word as she let the phone drop from her ear and held it out to the inu obediently for him to come forward and take it. He did just that and with the phone seized in his hands he shut it and tossed it against the wall so it could smash to pieces. The bewildered woman held back the tears that threatened and stepped back when the inu attempted to close the distance between them. The inu smirked at the situation she had put him in. He knew what she was thinking. His hearing had picked up the voice that called.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions," he began, "Did you not take a look at who called before answering?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She didn't want to think of the possibility her lover had lied and had another woman prepared for their bed.

"There are only five individuals that know that particular number. You are only one of two women. Now I ask you: can you not guess the other woman in my life?"

Sesshomaru watched her pull at the lip and it still as her eyes widened: "Rin?"

His deep chuckle filled her ears as he pressed his luck and stepped closer, "Hn," he drifted around her form to pull her back against his chest, "Shall I reward you?" his tongue licked her ear.

"Sesshomaru you broke your phone," she pointed out trying to maintain control and not become like liquid rubber in his arms.

"Hn," hands pulled at the sheet she held around her, "I can replace it."

"Shouldn't you call her back?" her attempts to pull away were futile.

"More likely than not she will come over tonight," fingers hooked under her chin so he could pull the bruised flesh of her lower lip into his mouth.

Seduced by his lust she allowed him to return their forms to the bed. Pulling back at the soft sound of a knock drew out a growl from him. Dressed only in the casual dress pants he walked pass the threshold of the sleeping chambers and into the main room. The door flew open to greet a familiar green kappa, still live and kicky as well as annoying as ever.

"What do you want?" the inu hissed angrily knowing that the toad never showed himself, unless absolutely necessary.

Gulping loudly his tiny bony fingers wrapped tightly as it shook to hold out a beige piece of parchment. Snatching the paper he unrolled it but he noticed the kappa's divided gaze and sidestepped to block out the view of the open door. His ears were greeted with the woman moving from the bed, his silk bed sheet shifted with her weight. But the sound dropped away when he read the words scribbled on the unfolded sheet of paper. The inu eyes were slits as he darted his glare to the toad and back to the sheet. Evident to the kappa his lord wasn't pleased. Kagome could sense the displeasure and now dressed in a pair of Sesshomaru's sleep pants and a loose white undershirt made her presence known (by taking her place… (just a thought)) to take her place by the inu's side.

"What's wrong…" she trailed off when she saw the small green figure before her mate, "Jaken you're still alive?"

"Of course," he snapped regretting it when his lord focused his deadly gaze upon him. "I mean I loyally serve my lord and would be of no use to him if I ever died."

"But… how do you go out in public?"

"He doesn't," the taiyoukai gave the toad a slight kick and shut the door, "Lower youkai who have no humanoid form are unable to blend with a human society. Most are long gone and the few that still live are unable to participate in the world and therefore depend on stronger, more powerful, normally rich youkai to care for them."

"So what's that?" the miko asked looking to the letter he carried.

"Nothing," he crumpled it in his hand.

"Obviously it's something or you wouldn't be upset," the tone was prying as she pointed out the evident.

"You're misguided, I am not weak enough to show such emotion. I suggest…" another slight knock interrupted him and he snarled as it opened.

One of the maids laden with a tray stilled at the sound. Kagome smiled sweetly, it was the first friendly face she had seen since the inu had locked her away. She didn't count Jaken since she never really liked him and it didn't seem like he was happy to see her.

"Hi," Kagome smiled and reached for a particularly ripe looking apple to bite into.

Overcome by the cheery expression of her new lady, the maid couldn't help return the bright smile with one of her own: "Good morning Milady."

"Oh no it's just Kagome," the woman corrected.

Sesshomaru cut the chit chat by accepting the tray and leading the miko to the table. His beast agreeing that it was best for now that she remained beside him at all times until the matter at hand could be dealt with.

"Today's schedule has changed slightly," he announced sitting at the low table and happy to see the woman take her seat by his side.

"Oh?" she pouted, "Does that mean we won't be shopping?"

"Not as much," he explained.

Apparently in Sesshomaru's world not as much actually meant quite a lot. In most cases they would arrive at a store and the manager would come out and close the shop down. The inu made it remarkably clear that she was not to go without having the best of the best. He assured her that when she was back to her normal size he would allow her to shop for a new wardrobe suited for the woman who was his mate. Watching her startled look at the price tags told him that she would definitely be accompanied by him for any shopping trip until she learnt that his wealth was hers as well. It was his duty to provide for anything his money could afford, anything less was an insult to his name.

Kagome was in awe at the massive amount Sesshomaru had bought thus far. Three stores into their trip and she had more maternity clothes than she thought she could ever use. Of course he had also seen to shoes but now he was focused on other things. In one particular store a fine red headed female walked over to her grinning.

"So you are the lucky catch that has drawn our dear Sesshomaru in like a fish on a hook. I'm envious that you were able to snatch away such a fine bachelor," she put on a playful pout. "Well no use crying over spilt milk… I have just the thing for you."

Bewildered she looked to Sesshomaru as she was dragged away. The inu didn't mind seeing that the female would be more comfortable looking at the lingerie without him near.

"Why buy this? I mean I'm just going to have to replace it in a few months," she whispered as the store manager lifted a flimsy, opaque blue night gown obviously made from the finest material and cut in a way to work over the bump of her belly.

"Because it is my wish to see you in something other than those cotton sleep pants of yours," the taiyoukai couldn't help tease her from behind whispering lowly into her ear so the others couldn't pick up his voice. "That gorgeous body shouldn't be hidden from my view unless in public."

Maintain his position behind her he nodded at the woman and she handed the garment in her hand to an assistant while picking up a second piece. His eyes caught another revealing item in the corner and with a smirk he pointed it out.

"Sesshomaru I can't wear that," she hissed looking at the revealing nightwear that caught the inu's attention.

"Hn," it didn't stop the assistant from taking the item as well. Knowing that her current attire was tighter than she liked he picked up a matching bra and panties set and handed it to her, "Change."

"What?"

The red headed woman smiled knowingly and guided her to the changing rooms. It didn't take long before she returned into his view. He didn't like the way she rushed to his side and just barely he could catch the pain that began to dissolve when she 'accidently' brushed against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he led her around the store and continued to pick out items seeing that the woman wouldn't.

Within the confinements of the car Sesshomaru pulled the woman against him leaning her against the seat and finding her lips. He bit the appendages gently, soothed them with his tongue and then suckled until they were rosy and puffy. Only then did he let his tongue slip into her mouth and brush against her tongue. It was his hope that his touch would lessen the concern his pups held.

"I must return to the company to settle a dispute," he stated when he pulled away to let her heaving chest calm. "It shouldn't be long so you'll come with me."

Within the spacious, dark office in an overlarge typical spinning chair, before a large pane of glass looking down on the small world; she sat. Kagome watched the many humans, and possibly youkai, passing beneath her. It was obvious that she was no longer a part of the human world anymore. Her position had changed considerably. With things moving so fast she had little time to think but in the silence of the room, absent from the inu, she could ponder her new life with the male. Curled in her lap was the moko-moko that Sesshomaru let her carry around. Apparently everyone working for him were youkai or humans who knew of the youkai society so it wouldn't be questioned as he had led her up to the office wrapped in the furry appendage.

A pot of tea had been brought courtesy of a secretary whom narrowed her eyes at the sight of the miko. When the stranger's jaded eyes glimmered over to her mate and her aura flared against the miko. Kagome took the pot from her and furrowed her brows while sounding off an impressive growl.

"You're dismissed," the miko enforced her order by flaring her power against the youkai. "I don't like her," she mumbled when the woman had gone.

"I'll see to replacing her with someone you approve of then," he had stated offhandedly as if not really paying attention to her.

"Why?"

"Because it is my job to please your every wish so long as they are reasonable," he crooned as his lips brushed against hers, "If you're more comfortable with it I will see that a male is assigned to assist me with office matters."

"I trust you," she argued with a shrug, "so it doesn't matter."

"But you don't trust them," he caught on to her unstated thought.

"No I don't."

After settling her down he left. Alone in the dark room with a piece of him, to pat and calm her pups, and her thoughts. Sesshomaru was the core of most of them. He accepted that she was originally from this time. So he fed her curiosity telling her story about what he knew of Sango and Miroku. They had many children, their line was still alive and well aware of youkai. A couple of their relatives were currently working in the company and took care of Kirara. After the birth of the pups Sesshomaru agreed to let her meet them. Sango had been killed by a group of slayers, burned at the stake with Miroku for being traitors. The inu explained he had not heard anything until many months after the event when he found the kitsune. Shippo still lived but was residing in America as a representative to the Eastern Lord's company. Then there was Rin. It had taken time but Sesshomaru finally allowed her to be removed from his care entrusting her to the Lord of the East that he had personally trained.

Over the past two weeks the inu also taught her. The miko had learnt of the basic things she desperately needed to know. But one thing they still fought over was the submission. To completely submit to him was not something she could do. Her personality wouldn't stand for it. Sesshomaru attempted to argue with her on the matter but she stood firm. It shocked her when he chuckled near the end of their quarrel. Apparently he wouldn't give up but he told her that her strength and stubbornness was something that drew his beast to her.

Then there were her duties as lady. She was expected to give up her job and stay at home. Now that was fine… until after the pups were weaned and maybe in school but after that she wanted to live her own life and that meant going to work. Yet the idea of being home with her pups was appealing and so she told the inu she would think about it. What she feared was her acceptance in the youkai world. He had explained to her of the hatred some held and she was afraid what difficulties they would bring for her mate. Moreover, she feared Sesshomaru was acting to hasty in all this and he would grow bored of her and toss her to the side while taking a second mate to ease his boredom.

Tears stung her eyes as this thought came over her. Love. She didn't know when it formed, nor how but she was in love with the prideful taiyoukai. It hurt to think that he might abandon her one day. But such thoughts were brushed away when her chair was twisted around and a form slipped between her legs. The eye levelled sun-like orbs locked their vibrant tone with hers.

"Why do you cry my mate?" his voice seemed to catch in sorrow at seeing another tear run away.

"It's nothing…" backs of her hands brushed away the salt water. "I just let my thoughts get away from me."

Not a word or sound came from the inu. He simply watched the woman with curious eyes, his thoughts wandering why she felt the need to tell him a half truth.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered suddenly, "Will you … make love to me?"

"Make love?" he chuckled, "This Sesshomaru isn't gentle enough to sink so low while pleasuring a woman," but his statement wasn't true to his actions.

Delicately he picked the woman up and moved her to sit upon his desk grateful that it wasn't cluttered with files as it usually was. His roaming hands were soft embraces against her sensitive skin and burned her in a fever. From under her shirt he palmed her breasts gave him a chance assess her bindings. The looseness that greeted him pleased him. He wouldn't allow his female to move around in discomfort from the previous bra that bound her too tightly. But he was distracted from his thoughts when a timid hand reached between their heating bodies to squeeze the hard bulge restraining against his pants. Her lips lifted into a smirk when she heard his groan just as his lips brushed against the collarbone pressing open mouth kisses that left her with small scratches from his incisors grazing over the tantalizing flesh. Another moan escaped when she shimmied her fingers into his loosened pants and pass the hem of his boxers to grasp the stiff erection.

He had moved his attentions to her neck to nip his mark giving the miko the perfect angle to lean in and tease the pointed tip of his ear. His hiss pleased her so she gave a few firm strokes of his shaft trying not to be sidetracked with the mouth that tugged at her bottom lip to draw out the mews with the accompanied fingers working her bead through the cloth of her panties. Her skirt was hiked up further as he drove into with a pump of his hips bring out a gasp from the woman. Claws snapped the band of the flimsy material so he could toss the bothersome things to the side. Pulling her to lay back meant untangling her hands from around his aching member dying from the pressure and the sudden withdrawal of coolness that grazed the sensitive fevered skin. Leaning down he pushed the shirt she wore up all the while pulling the cups of her bra under the swollen mounts mounds. His teeth tugged softly at one erect tit and pulled as his fore finger and thumb mimicked the attention on her other harden nipple.

"Sesshomaru," she groaned with an arched back knowing he enjoyed the way she called out his names hoping he would reward her as he usually did when he wasn't teasing her.

Kisses placed on the underside of her breasts trailed downwards over her belly he finally reached her gleaming folds and dipped a tongue into her enjoying the thick, heavy aroma that greeted his nose and the creamy nectar coating his tongue. The hips bucked into him wanting more, much more, so he pulled his mouth over her pearl and suckled deeply the suction of his kiss had her body writhing before him. A simple flick of his fangs over the nub brought her to the release she sought and he was drawn to the slit to continue sampling the spicy heat. Satisfied enough for the moment he crawled over his female to place his breathtaking kiss upon her lips. Tasting herself upon his tongue and in the crevasses of his mouth aroused her sinfully. Her disappointed moan was not missed by his ears but it was easier to bury deeply into her when she was laid out before him. Sinking his member in the welcoming hug of her walls brought a delightful whimper from the woman.

Taking heed of the vigour he used in his thrusts he moved out and in caressing her cavern in a lovingly manner with each stroke. The friction between them grew greater as he pulled at the moment to make it last longer. Kagome could make out the soft grunt as he tried to hold back. But when the walls around him convulsed and warmed his shaft in the sweet juices of her ecstasy he could help but jump from the ledge and join his woman.

"Kagome why the tears earlier?" he pestered again.

His arms wrapped around her and tugged the small framed woman into his arms. Seated in the chair she had occupied earlier he held her waiting for her response.

"Nothing, mood swings I guess," she cuddled into his broad chest soaking in his winter fresh scent.

"Are you aware you are incapable of lying to me? I can smell deceit within your words."

Anger filled her aura as she jumped from his lap to stand before him: "Then stop it! I should be able to hide what I want without you knowing every single one of my deepest secrets. I can't tell if you're telling the truth and I know you're hiding something from me but I don't pry when you don't want me to!" her screams died away when the tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Mood swings…_ he pondered when she stopped and seemed to calm immediately. But the next moment he was jumping to catch her falling form. Looking upon her face he realized she had fainted. It concerned him greatly and his beast worried about her health. In an instant he was out the door and heading home so he could have one of his healers see to her.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009

* * *


	9. Commencing

I feel so horrible making people wait this time because I've wanted to post this for a while. However my internet was never very stable and it cause many problems. I started school again, which means I can get on more often, but my updating might be a bit slow when it comes to midterms, finals, and exams. Not to mention that time is something that I don't have much of. How I wish for the days I could sleep in every day. Anyway…

Beyond Memories helped me with editing this chapter. I want to give her a big thanks.

So without further ado….

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Meeting Nine: Commencing**

Sapphire eyes reflected in hazel hues. The black hair, much like her own, was pinned in a braid and flow down her back to the woman's waist. The pale porcelain face was recognizable but Kagome couldn't say a thing before the woman bounced into step. Immediately a growl echoed through the halls as Sesshomaru, guarding his mate from beside her, stepped between the oncoming woman and his mate. Rin skidded to a halt and tilted her head around the inu she saw as father.

"I want to give Kagome-sama a hug," she pouted batting her lashes innocently.

"You will proceed with caution," the taiyoukai warned slowly, stepping off to the side once more to watch the females interact.

It was a few hours after Kagome had collapsed and he was still uncertain about her being out of bed so soon. Yet she reminded him that since Rin was practically family it wouldn't be an insult if she excused herself to retire early for the night if need be. The healer was unable to diagnose what had caused the sudden unconscious state. It could range from exhaustion, poor health, under eating, lack of sleep. So to be certain the female healer had explained the miko should take it easy for a while. Tomorrow would be her next appointment but he wasn't willingly to let her out of the house so arranged for the doctor to come to them. Pregnancy was the nekko's territory and he was certain he would find the answer to problem when she examined his mate. Defiant as ever though, the female had come to greet the arriving guest and escort them to the dining chambers for close friends and family. Although he trusted the being he saw as a daughter he didn't trust the miko to take it easy. It was his job to see to her health and his beast wanted her to rest to make sure the mother of their pups was indeed fine. But she looked so excited when Rin was announced to have arrived that he couldn't help but give in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, good evening," the young wolf pup greeted warmly with a bow, "I wish you and your new mate all the best in the upcoming challenge."

The inu narrowed his eyes and growled just as Kagome spoke up: "Challenge?" which only caused his growled to increase.

"Uh… sorry… I shouldn't have. It wasn't my place," the ookami bared his neck and took a step back upon realizing his mistake.

"What challenge?"

"One of the other lords thinks you aren't suitable to become a lady. You're a miko and some youkai still have a grudge against them," Rin explained not caring about the warning her previous lord gave her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned her focus on the inu who didn't say anything but it was obvious he was irritated.

It occurred to her that her mate was worried about losing her and therefore hadn't told her anything because he didn't want her to worry either. It was hard and against everything she wanted to say at that moment but she dropped it. At least while they had their guests to attend to.

"There's tea in the drawing room Rin, would you like to join me while the men uh… talk things out?" she asked remembering what she had be taught earlier.

Rin nodded and linking arms together they walked away leaving Sesshomaru and Keitaro to talk certain issues over. In the familiar room Rin helped Kagome to sit on the pillowed floor sitting at a tradition low table. From there the lady of the house poured a cup of tea for her guest and then for herself.

"Tell me Rin, what's it like living in a youkai society," Kagome begun hoping that Rin would ease her concerns.

"I don't think my experience will compare to anything you will face," the woman answered honestly without a second's pause.

"Why?"

"Because of your status… as a miko you're a hated enemy to many youkai. Don't get me wrong, Lord Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you, he's very protective, but the obstacles you will face with him will be much different from me. Many will most likely be difficult and tasks that I would personally never be able to overcome. But I know you're strong and you were able to change my lord so I know you can handle anything the other Lords or Ladies throw at you."

"Oh," Kagome sighed letting silence fall over the women for a few moments as they sipped their tea, "So what is this challenge thing exactly?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will have to explain the rest to you, it's not my place," Rin mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"I can't interfere with this household anymore since I have a household of my own to run now," she obediently replied.

Kagome furrowed her brows a little confused, "But isn't Sesshomaru like your father?"

"Yes but once a female pup is mated she belongs solely to her mate. That's why the father must find a strong reliable mate for his daughter."

"I don't know if I agree with that…" she trailed off with concern for future pups.

"You won't have to worry for a while. You'll get use to it… and a pup can't mate before turning one hundred and fifty years old. So you have plenty of time and you can request visits from them at any time."

"Wait a minute, how did you survive so long before mating with you."

"Lord Sesshomaru shared his blood to create a bond until he found a mate to overrule the power he had over my life force," Kagome was fascinated but still couldn't help question something that concerned her.

"Didn't you want to choose your mate on your own?"

"I suppose, but I'm use to this lifestyle. In a way I guess I did have a choice. Lord Sesshomaru gave me multiple potentials to pick from and I secretly had a crush on Keitaro for quite some time. So it was arranged to an extent but we're happy this way."

"Hn," this time their moment of silence was broken by the maid coming to announce dinner was ready, "Say I was wondering Rin… Sesshomaru he wouldn't bore easily would he? I mean… of me?" Kagome whispered before they left the room.

"Again that's not my place to say," Rin began, "but he seems much happier now. I've witnessed a change some time ago, but it vanished leaving his previous coldness except when he was alone with Keitaro or me for training purposes. It would seem that the source of his pleasure has returned."

The small kind words were pleasantly soothing, calming her fears quite nicely and the two quick friends slowly headed out of the room to the formal dining room. Sesshomaru and Keitaro greeted them at the bottom of the grand stair case to escort them to the family dinner.

"Did you sort things out my lords?" Rin giggled wrapping her arm around her mate's.

The serious aura about her mate concerned the miko but she said nothing and happily obliged in letting her arm become the prisoner to the inu's will. Through the dinner Kagome was led through a polite conversation, something that she would need to continue to practice for the upcoming dinner in a couple of weeks.

Sesshomaru remained silent except when answering a question Keitaro brought up here and there. Kagome was fascinated with the tales Rin had to tell. In a short time she learnt a lot about the woman now. The two had yet to have pups but we contemplating the thought for the near future once Keitaro gain full control over his lands. But it grew annoying to the miko when the other woman mumbled it wasn't her place to say. At times like these she would look to Sesshomaru who would say nothing forcing a under breath grumble from the woman.

"Do you know what you are having gender wise?"

"Yes, two boys and a girl," she happily forgetting her slight anger with the topic change. "I do hope you are allowed to come see them when they are born."

"I will come once I am permitted to be around them."

Looking confused, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, figuring that once again Rin would be unable to answer. She noticed the hues swirling hues contemplating before he decided to answer.

"You will not be permitted visitors for the first couple of weeks."

Kagome glared. There was more to this all that the inu wasn't sharing and she knew it.

"My beast will not consent to guests until it assures your health is well and stable. You need time to rest and heal from prying eyes."

Hiding a sigh Kagome decided it would be best to discuss things with Sesshomaru later when they were alone. It wouldn't do to get in the habit of arguing with people around if she would disgrace him and dishonour herself in the process. It was bad enough there were people who would hate her simply because she was a vessel of holy powers.

Instead her attention turned to Rin, "Perhaps you could come along for a shopping trip with me. There still lots to get…" Kagome picked up on the slight tilt of her head to the male beside her. Picking up the hint Kagome looked to Keitaro. "I mean if that is alright with you Lord Keitaro."

"Please do," his voice reflected relief.

Both the women's eyes sparkled. Before they began talking about possible stores to go for. But the miko was careful to note the way Sesshomaru seemed tense through the rest of the meal.

"We should do this more often," Rin suggested before they finished the last of their meal. "Women need a lot of company, not just a mate and maids." Her enforcement was from experience, which told its tale in the way she darted a glance to her own mate.

"You are my woman. I will not share you with others," Keitaro growled possessively.

The sight pleased Kagome. It showed her that Sesshomaru wasn't the only one show a desire to keep her close and hidden from others.

"Kagome when would you like to go shopping?" Rin asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru pushed his chair back and stood. Kagome waited until he offered his hand for her to take. Such discussions can wait for a later time, for now my mate needs to rest."

"Sesshomaru, I'm feeling fine. You don't have to send them away so soon."

The inu stared at her, first it seemed he was feeling disbelief, but his eyes narrowed suggesting anger. "Come," he barked.

Looking to Keitaro and then Rin she wished them good evening and politely excused herself. Kagome followed Sesshomaru back to their room in utter silence. Once the door shut softly behind them the miko was firmly pressed against it with a snarling inu caging her body.

"You will never question your mate's judgement before an audience again. Do you understand?" his voice was little more than a low hiss.

"No," Kagome stated shakily, "I don't understand. I am not use to this way of handling things. This is ludicrous. Women have been given right all over the world and have held those rights for many years now Sesshomaru. I like my freedom and my freewill. I don't think I can submit in the way you want me too."

Both beings glared. After a few moments Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the miko then lifted her from her feet before carrying her to the bed in the adjoining room and depositing her carefully but none too elegantly. Kagome, bewildered at the action, scrambled to sit up. Her feet curled beneath her as she propped herself up with her hands and demanded with irritated eyes to know what the man before her thought he was doing.

"I cannot allow you to question my actions in matters that you do not understand. You will not leave these chambers until I return."

Sesshomaru sharply turned and closed the doors before Kagome could even climb to her feet. By the time she pried open the double doors to the outer chamber the doors to leading to the hall were shutting, leaving a small click to signal Sesshomaru's departure to the top of the stairs. The woman rushed forward, stumbling on her feet, but catching her balance, to reach the doors and yank them open. Her full intent was to speak her mind to the arrogant inu that thought he could control her as if she were less than he was. However, the doors didn't budge and she quickly realized he had locked her in with the same spell that would allow her to wander the corridors of the house.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. I am not some animal you can cage whenever you feel like it! I know you can hear me! Let me out! SESSHOMARU!" Her fist pounded on the door. Pain rushed through it but she ignored the sensation and the redness forming with each smash of flesh on wood. "You'll regret putting me in here," she promised as her aura flared violently.

A sudden wave of pain washed over her and she was forced to retreat to the fluff that belonged to the one being she hated at the moment. With the fur wrapped tightly around her she slowly roamed about the two rooms, waiting patiently as she ranted through the many dark passageways of her mind. Though she was trapped at the moment, she was well aware he would have to return. At that time she hoped he had a death wish. Kagome Higurashi was not a force to be reckoned with when angry.

xXx

On the other side of the house the inu waited. Time did not move quickly as he impatiently lingered within the walls of his study. The dark room remained free from all natural light. Everything about the place enforced concentration on the work piled with little logical organization. It mattered not to him how his desk appeared since there were few who were ever permitted in the room.

In the distance he could hear and then feel his mate brooding. But it was something that had to be done. Though his beast had been lenient with the human creature, he was unable to allow anything to overrule his instincts now that his mate's safety was in question. He was the dominate partner and it was high time she learnt the lesson she would have learned five hundred years earlier if she had not been taken back to this time. It was unnatural to have a woman question the alpha and mate's judgment. It would take time but he would correct her bad teachings he simply needed form a plan that bent rather than break her.

"Milord," a maid bowed while entering the room after a quick knock, "Seiji is here to see you. I've escorted him to the parlour and presented him with tea. Did you need anything else?"

"Hn."

Golden eyes fell upon the only hanyou of his household. He didn't understand what had brought him to accept the mix blood in his household. A vague memory reminded him it was a favour for a friend of the family, but it didn't explain why he had said yes.

"Does your family keep to tradition?" he posed before the female left the room.

"Excuse me Milord?" she stopped her leave to pay attention to the sudden words from the inu.

"The family you live with, do they heed to the traditional role of women?"

"Ah… no Milord. My father seeks my opinion on many matters, so long as I am obedient when I am around others he doesn't care if I speak out around familiar, friendly faces."

"Hn."

"If I delete Milord would hear me out, though my request is out of place." The servant listened to her master's silence and proceeded before she was denied her chance to help the woman she was growing attach to. "Milady is reserved, more so than most. I am certain if she has free range within the house she would agree to your terms outside these walls."

"May I prepare tea and a light snack for Milady?"

A short nod before he rose dismissed the female to the kitchens as Sesshomaru headed to the parlour, all the while thinking about the hanyou's words. Perhaps he needed to go about things in a different manner? But in return he would assure his female understood there were things she simply had to accept.

"Sesshomaru, you've kept me waiting," a voice interrupted.

"Withdraw Seiji, your foolishness will mean your death."

"Ah, the young miko seems to have cast a spell on you, for you know better than anyone else the damage her kind has caused."

"I am under no enchantment," Sesshomaru replied casually.

"Is this a way to torture the souls that live after witnessing the deaths of love ones?"

"My mate was not involved in the deaths you speak of."

"No, not personally, but what of her family? With her immense power she must come from a powerful line of mikos. She is a threat that must be extracted. She cannot be permitted within youkai society. She would become the death of us should she wish to exterminate us or lose control of her power. If you kill her now you will prevent yourself from growing too attached."

Sesshomaru growled deeply from his throat. "Kagome carries the pups of this house, I will not allow any to harm the mother of this Sesshomaru's pups. To even suggest such a traitorous act could cost you your life."

"Pup another Sesshomaru. There are many females who will grace your bed and would be honoured to carry your cherished child. Even more would willingly do so without the need to be mated. Don't follow your father's steps and pup a hanyou to disgrace your line even more. You know what you must do in order to keep your title and lands from war. Kill the miko. She trusts you does she not? So slip poison into her food, or when she's asleep…"

Eyes bled red as the vibration from the low dangerous croon deepened further. But another heartbeat located outside of the room caught his attention. Rotating around golden eyes landed upon the confused, shocked, and hurt filled sapphires.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	10. Conclusion

Okay, I am hoping this doesn't become a disappointment as you read this. But this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for all your support and all the wonderful reviews. It hasn't been that long of a road, compared to my other stories, but it has been fun. I am hoping that now that I am done with this I will get more time to work on Mine and Letters so I can finish them as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Meeting Ten: Conclusion**

Gold clashed with deep blue ignoring the grey eyes that darted between the two beings with amusement. Though it wasn't the way he planned, it would seem that he was going to get rid of the miko one way or another. Certainly a human woman, in an emotional state would jump to the wrong conclusion and he didn't assume incorrectly.

"Who might this be?" he asked, playing the innocent role, though he was well aware who the woman was. The mark on her shoulder was brightly blazing to warn all around her, especially her mate; that she was in pain. Her scent also made it clear to all youkai that she was claimed by the Western Lord and pupped. "Care to join us?"

Paying no attention to him the woman's eyes narrowed. A single tear slipped down her cheek as the silence continued.

"You bastard," she growled in a low hiss at long last. "No one plays with my heart and gets away with it. I hope you rot in the lowest pit of hell."

Turning on her heels the woman stormed down the hall. Sesshomaru made to follow her and Seiji was about to prevent him but he noticed the inu stop. A closer look to the entrance of the room proved that it had been blocked with a barrier of strong holy power. It was only then that he realized he was beginning to feel the effects of the energy so close to him

"Sesshomaru control your bitch and free me this instant."

Red eye averted to his face. He flinched from the powerful gaze and his was on his guard as the male sauntered forward. The flexing of claws caught his attention and Seiji stepped back and growled. He wasn't prepared to fight the furious youkai.

"My bitch has full rule in this house. If you can't take the power she holds then allow me the pleasure of killing you now."

The grey eyes dilated as Seiji saw the seriousness of the inu lord stalking towards the him. By law of youkai, Sesshomaru couldn't kill him before a challenge unless he broke tradition. In coming to the house were a pupped female laid, he was technically breaking a rule. Confronting the inu in hopes of saving his life from the challenge his lord had ordered him to declare was also breaking another law. Not to mention he made threats to harm not only the possessive inu's mate but also his unborn pups. He really didn't have a death wish, which was why he was there, because coming back to his lord empty handed would mean a short end to his long lived life. Thankfully the inu made quick work of him and he felt nothing as he collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry," he whispered slowly.

The words weren't comprehended by the beast as he began to force the power apart that blocked the door. What would have been an impossible feat was made easier since he some control over his mate's energy.

xXx

Absolutely no thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't want them, nor did she need them at that moment. Being hurt in the past with Inuyasha's pitiful acts she knew what was to come and she didn't want to think about it. So Kagome simply stopped thinking and let her subconscious actions guide her. She rushed to the garage and on her way there had stolen a set of keys from the bowl of twenty or thirty. Many of the metal devices she was uncertain of but this particular one she knew well. It was the key to Sesshomaru's precious Porsche 911 GT2.

Seating behind the wheel was different. She knew how to drive and had her license even, but the car was much better than her mother's and more powerful. As she rolled out of the garage she gave the mansion one last look.

_Good riddance. _

Her instinct told her she was making the wrong decision, but her independence spoke volumes about the stupidity of lingering to have a heart broken over and over. She was not doing a repeat of Inuyasha and that was her last thought on the matter at hand as she pulled out onto the street.

Kagome didn't know where she was heading. She took turn after turn with no plan. Home at the moment wasn't an option; she didn't want to hear the 'I told you so' from Inuyasha. Nor did she want to listen to her mother. So she figured. _Just drive. _

Finally she couldn't help but slip. Her mind brought up images with the inu and the stabbing pain ran through her heart.

_How could he? How could I? _

Being honest she admitted that she hated herself at that moment too. She knew what he was like in the past. She knew the Sesshomaru that cared for his image more than those around him. She knew how hard it was to change a person. But she wanted to believe Sesshomaru had been given enough time to become someone he wasn't.

_I'm so stupid. I knew he didn't love me but I thought I could make it work. Stupid Kagome. To think he intended to kill me._

Hand on the shift she pulled down, shifting the speed up on the car, she didn't like going over the limit but she honestly didn't care. Though she noticed the changing light and forced herself to stop. With a sigh she drummed her fingers on the wheel and let her thoughts roam again.

_If he didn't want me he should have never brought me to his damn house. _She could feel the tears well in the corner and tried her hardest to hold them back. But a few slipped and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. _I wish I could hate you Sesshomaru. Things would be so much easier if I didn't love you. _

Red landed on green and she began to shift into first gear when out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement. Her car was already moving forward and before she could hit the brake metal curled around metal.

xXx

Raging, Sesshomaru ran up to his room. His cell was capable of tracking every last one of his vehicles so he could personally track down any culprit that dare to steal what was his. Never did he think he would not want to kill the thief. As he entered the room he found the unconscious hanyou maid from earlier, he concluded the miko had use the opportunity to barricade the female so she could slip out of the room. Though not intentionally the power used knocked out his mate's obstacles since the hanyou couldn't stand up to the powers of purity as well as most youkai.

The steady heartbeat proved the female would stir soon and was in no danger so he continued walk over her and head to the nightstand. His wallet appeared to be missing but the phone had not moved. Though he doubted there'd be a response he tried dialling the number to his mate's cell. It went right to voicemail so he hung up and then headed to the garage.

On the screen monitoring the movement of his car, the red dot stopped. He watched as it moved and then stopped once more. After what seemed to be a moment's hesitation the dot picked up speed and headed in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru pondered what it was that made his mate stop. As he neared the intersection he noticed one car twisted around another. He was certain his mate had seen the accident and probably considered stopping to help, but her pain would have been the reason for her lack of care at the moment and overruled any of her decisions.

**_If you lose our mate it will be your fault._** His beast offered, clearly agitated at the thought that their pregnant female was far from their reach.

Sesshomaru was well aware that he had been the cause of this. He had hid things and in keeping her at bay she didn't know the real issues at hand. If only thoughts ran through his mind.

**_Thinking about what you could have done will not change the current result._**

He was well aware of that as well. Desperately he wanted to believe there were no signs that this would happen but he remembered her tears in his office and knew then that she was fearful of what she didn't understand.

_Maybe we moved too fast._ Now of all times he realized they hadn't really spent any time together before he told her that she would become his until death. _But I wanted her._ And Sesshomaru was known to get whatever it was he wanted. However strange he appeared, the cold human hating inu lord had yearned for the miko for five hundred years and only at that point in time did he realize why.

He pulled to the side of the road and looked at the long stretch of highway. His miko would be around the next bend. She had stopped at the cliff to look over the city, he remembered her telling him she enjoyed that spot more than anything else. All he needed to do was reach out a little further and he could rightfully claim what was his to take.

But he wanted the miko who wanted him and loved him. If forcing her by his side broke her he wouldn't be happy. He had to have her exactly as she was. It was the things he had been denying her and in doing so he would be denying himself what he wanted as well.

_My miko. My Kagome. My…_

He stepped out of the car and stood beside it. He knew she would be able to sense him. Through his aura, their bond, and the mokomoko that she still had draped around her.

"Here to drag me back to kill me?"

"It was never my intention to harm what is mine to protect. The elders and other lords do not wish to see a miko at such a powerful position and sent a messenger to persuade me to change my mind."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth and not trying to sweet talk me back into my good graces," she angrily snapped.

"Trust," he answered simply.

"I don't think I can. We hardly know each other."

"I know."

"I need time to think. Away from you, and everyone else. I don't know if I will be coming back."

Sesshomaru hid the cringe. He had a slight hope that the miko he knew from five hundred years ago would still be the forgiving soul he once knew her as. It appeared that too much pain had stolen her innocence. He understood completely but that didn't mean that he was as calm on the outside as he was on the inside. In his eyes he told her of the pain it would cause to have her distant from him. Sapphire tones flickered in acknowledgement but still she said nothing to ease his fears.

"Here," she tossed his wallet to him, "I took some cash and I'm taking the car. I'll repay you somehow."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome paused for a moment. Her mouth opened once as if to say something more before closing.

"I love you," he whispered as she turned away from him. "I'm sorry and I love you."

"Youkai don't love, they are incapable of such feelings," she replied softly.

After a moment he watched his mate drive away. She didn't spare him another glance. It tore at his heart that he allowed himself to make such a damaging mistake. The blunder which cost him the love of his life.

Frantically his beast pulled for control wanting to bring back their mate, but he knew he lost her, and his unborn pups. If he didn't want to break her he had to let her go.

xXx

If there was ever a time that Sesshomaru would have sunk so low as to cry it would have been the next couple of months. Each day was a replica of the previous. Work filled as many hours possible to keep his mind occupied. The rest of the time he rested, his dreams were of her, and any thoughts that were not work related were of her. He did nothing that reminded him of her. Meals were taken in the study, he hardly ever slept in his room. He didn't enjoy his office.

Inuyasha came to him after a couple of weeks. He didn't sneer or brag. They had a civil conversation for once.

"I already have a great job that mom set me up with. I don't need to work for you, or nothing would get done and then I would have you bitching and complaining."

"Hn."

"You know… you don't look too good."

"I don't recall asking you half-breed," he snipped without looking up from his file.

Silence filled the room and Sesshomaru knew what the topic would be changing to before the hanyou even began.

"Kagome called me. She's found someplace but won't say where."

"I've filled her savings account so you don't have to worry, she has plenty of money to take care of herself and the pups."

"Damn it Sesshomaru you're suppose to get worked up! Fight with me! Argue over my stupidity! Go get her back! Stop being so submissive!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood suddenly and slammed his fist on the little space left on the cluttered desk.

"I admit that I have caused harm to my mate. I am unworthy of her. Bringing her here forcefully would break her spirit and cause her more pain."

"Thanks for reminding me why I hate you so much. You're a heartless bastard who doesn't realize how lucky he is," Inuyasha rebutted and left the room.

Sesshomaru pulled open a drawer and took out a single photo. The cunning miko had exclaimed she didn't have one of him and snapped it one night while walking in the gardens. Surprisingly he didn't see it coming, but now he was glad he hadn't torn the camera apart. Her bright smile across her soft lips also glistened in her sapphire eyes. It wasn't like he didn't want to go get her back, he just didn't want to bring back a woman he hadn't fallen in love with.

_Three months._ His pups were three months old now. Kagome's belly would be protruding fully and he could only imagine how beautiful she was. He longed to feel them moving and kicking. He desired to hold them after they were born and lock himself away with his mate for the required month to bond with the young ones. There was so much he wanted and he realized this time he wouldn't get it.

xXx

Inuyasha returned frequently. Sometimes to chat about those he remembered in the past to find out what happened. Other times to relay what he knew of Kagome. Today he was here to calm down the raging beast that emerged when someone suggested he take another as a mate. It was disrespect to suggest he had chosen the wrong female. He hadn't chosen wrong, he had merely acted wrongly towards the perfect woman. No one could take away the miko's title. She was still Lady of the West, his mate and mother to his pups. She was just away, far away. Nowhere near him. So he was unable to hold her, comfort her, kiss away her pain, seduce her, but no matter where she was he could love her.

"Sesshomaru just forgive the old fools and let's get out of here."

The inu glared at the hanyou before crimson depths snapped over to the insulting fool who accused him of imperfection. A flick of the wrist and the head lolled to the side before falling to the floor and rolling to face his son.

"Learn from his mistakes boy. You've been promoted."

Inuyasha shook his head. But followed Sesshomaru who began to head towards the front doors.

_Nearly four months. I wonder what they will look like?_ His claws unconsciously ran over his mark. He was thinking about his mate more and more lately.

xXx

Sesshomaru looked at the annoying files. _Perhaps it is time to sell. _He could very well live many lifetimes with the money he had. With his newfound annoyance with his companies he really felt it was time to give them up. _Maybe keep one or two. But the rest are more nuisance than benefit. _

Irritation rode through his blood more often. He whipped the files off his desk and watched them with satisfaction as the floated to the floor.

"Milord," the hanyou female knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The female opened the door and stuck her head into the room smiling brightly, a little more than was her customary beam. Something was up.

"Someone is here to see you Milord."

"Send them away I don't wish to see anyone."

"But Milord…"

"If the half-breed has decided to visit tell him to leave well enough alone and send him on his way."

"It's not your brother Milord, but it is important."

"Remember that you work for me and you will do as asked of you," he snapped. Walking to the door he gave the female gentle push and shut the door firmly. "I do not wish to be disturbed," he added with a louder than necessary voice.

He turned his back to the threshold and walked back to his desk. Standing in front of the large wood frame he leaned over and sunk his claws into it. It had been many centuries since he had felt the urge to kill something. The last time it had happened was when his beast had been unable to find the miko.

"Kagome," he whispered. _Five and a half months. My pups will be born soon._

The desk decided that it no longer wished to be something of use as much as it wanted to be firewood. It flew to the wall of shelves in a flip and smashed into pieces. One of the chairs next to him joined it. The second chair was eventually added to the pile as well. Before his chair was added a voice interrupted him. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Killing inanimate objects now? Well I suppose it is better than killing those who question you."

Sesshomaru pivoted. His golden hues took in the figure by the door.

"Hey… I'm home."

In an instant the beast calmed and Sesshomaru gracefully walked forward. With hesitation reached out to graze his fingers against the soft skin he had been denied.

"Kagome."

"I heard you killed for me. I can't stand pointless deaths… so I thought I better come back and straighten you out. The last thing we need is World War Three."

Disbelief was evident in his sun kissed eyes. Kagome smiled brightly and initiated the contact that the inu was fearful of in case he was dreaming. On her toes she just managed to reach his lips .The task was also daunting due to the large mass she called a belly.

"I love you too."

Hearing those words Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her to the floor. As she sat in his lap she began to relay to him what had happened.

"I went to a small mountain village. Living there was nice, everyone seemed to know of youkai. Which made things easier since I guess I assumed I would be having the pups there. I was in constant contact with Inuyasha. He told me about you. The first couple of times I hung up on him. But eventually things got to the point that I would listen. He told me about how you two are getting along. Anyway, long story short, a couple of days ago Rin came to me. Shippo was with her and we all sat down for tea. Rin told me about how you killed that innocent youkai who challenged you before I left and the other one who questioned your judgement about me. I suppose I was meant to feel honoured but being human I saw no importance in your acts. After a couple of days of Shippo and Rin explaining what they knew of inu I figured I was in the wrong. Though I guess it's pathetic that it took three months to realize that."

Kagome waited and heard nothing from the inu who was currently rubbing her belly. His mokomoko draped around her. He was listening but still believed any moment he was going to wake up from this dream.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I will always understand you but I will try. But in return I must request that you let me have more freedom in my life."

"You only need to act as the Lady of the West when before the other Lords," he explained.

"I think I can handle that."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired can we go to bed."

Sesshomaru stood, his mate hugged to his chest, before leaving the room. A few sets of eyes followed them as the last of the household members he hadn't fired watched the reunion of Lord and Lady.

xXx

"Sesshomaru, you have to get the midwife," Kagome said calmly to her shocked and uncertain mate.

"Midwife… right." He headed out the door and then looked back at his mate. "You will not give birth to them while I am gone?"

"Not if you hurry."

Sesshomaru nodded and rushed through both sets of doors. As he ran down the stairs and literally bumped into Mia. Bowing the hanyou mumbled an apology.

"Bring the pup's midwife," he urged, "My mate is in pain, bring something to relieve the pain."

"Of course Milord. Go tell Milady not to push yet."

With a furrowed brow Sesshomaru ran upstairs to relay the message. Though it made no sense to him. He wanted his pups born so why couldn't she begin pushing. He knew it was a long process so the sooner his mate began the better right?

"Kagome, Mia says you shouldn't push. You will explain why? Are the pups not ready to come? Is this a false alarm?"

The doctor was quick to explain there was such a thing as false alarms, it concerned him that he might be excited over nothing.

"Sesshomaru is this really the time to ask that?" she hissed as a pain ran through her lower body. She honestly had no idea why she agreed to give birth without the painkillers. But the youkai assure her natural was far better for the pups.

"But I wish to know if I will be holding my pups soon," Kagome swore he sounded like a whining child.

"Soon. Very soon. I promise," the woman gasped at the next contraction.

Needless to say it was soon, but not very soon. It took longer than he liked. He was permitted in the room only because Kagome had grown up in a world where the men were there for the birthing. So she demanded that he give her his hand and to insure he stayed by her side, among other things.

Even with his strength he felt a slight bit of agony with each of her intense grips. Sesshomaru peered around to see if the scene below had changed. He didn't like the idea that someone else was seeing what was only his to see, even if they were females, but he didn't know how to birth a pup and Kagome didn't hold the instinct to do it on her own. Not to mention a lot could go wrong with youkai human pregnancies.

"Not much longer Milady."

"Stop," she hissed dangerously, "saying that."

Sesshomaru held back the chuckle as he noticed her aura spark to annoyance. Even now he believed she looked beautiful in her anger.

"Look it's a head," Mia explained.

The hanyou had been told to hold the blankets that would wrap the pups. In her excitement she dropped the blanket and bounce with a happy clap. Quickly Sesshomaru snapped around to see. Only the crown could be seen and he noted that it was cover in a mat of silver fur.

"Push Milady," the midwife encourages as Kagome screamed once again.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch as the hand around his tightened. A moment later Mia handed the blanket to the midwife who with practice ease placed the pup on his mama's chest. Knowing full well what was next, Sesshomaru used a claw cut through the umbilical cord, sealing it with his poison rather than the human means.

After the birth of their brother, the other two seemed to follow suit. His daughter was the last of the three. He knew right away that being youngest, female, and smallest, her brothers would protect her with their lives.

Each pup was cleaned and wrapped carefully before tucked away beside their mother in the large bed, Sesshomaru watched them while waiting for the midwife and maid to leave so he could spend the next month with his pack.

"Sesshomaru, come here," Kagome smiled.

The poor young mother looked overwhelmed with one pup in each arm and another propped in her lap.

Instinct told him to check his youngest first. He retrieved his baby girl from his mate and looked her over. She stood out from her brother who seemed to look exactly alike. Her silver hair match both her older siblings but her bright blue eyes were not the trademark gold her brothers had. But no one would mistake her as another's heir.

_Conceived first, born last,_ he chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

"Ai will be my heir," he declared moving aside the bangs that hid the pale crescent moon which would darken when she gain her proper title.

Kagome looked over to her mate and then to the youngest of the three. "But…"

"It would seem that Ai will be another shock to throw the other lords."

With an eye roll Kagome let things be. Sesshomaru seemed to love to entertain his court appearance by causing some sort of upheaval on his part. If anyone asked her, which was becoming common as of late, Sesshomaru was setting a bad example for the ookami that he had trained. She was well aware that female rulers did not last long in youkai society, but Sesshomaru assured her any child they produce would be powerful because of their union. She could already feel the jyaki and reiki radiating from the young female pup.

"Katsuro and Taji don't seem to have reiki level as Ai," Kagome mumbled.

_Hm… maybe Ai will be the one to defend her brothers, _he pondered. His thoughts weren't allowed to go too far as the pup in his arms fussed to be fed. Sesshomaru awkwardly handed his daughter to her mother and took his sons.

Life was definitely a learning experience. Being with Kagome had taught him that things didn't always come as easily as he was use to. Looking at the pups made him wonder if they were in over their heads this time, but he was grateful all the same. Selling most of his companies freed up a lot of time so he could focus on helping his mate care for their pups.

"Kagome. Thank-you."

Looking at her pups she smiled, her eye sparkling.

"No, I mean for coming back. For giving me a second chance at trying to love you properly."

Her eyes averted to his face, the soft cooing of Ai as she suckled from her mother's breast filled the silence as Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. She didn't have to say anything, she knew that but… he was acting so sweet lately and trying really hard.

"To tell you the truth I had no intention of keeping you away from your pups. I wasn't ever planning on leaving you for good. I just wanted to scare you and see if you could move on without me."

Shock radiated from the inu as he stared at the woman who was smirking ever so slightly.

"I wanted you to see that youkai could love and were capable of such weak emotions. I think it worked out better than planned."

He felt like an idiot. He had been tricked. He had been forced to live in agony for three months. But he couldn't be angry with the woman. What she had done had removed the blindfold from his eyes.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
